Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Serie de escenas de humor y familia con Imperio Romano e Imperio Germánico, así como los pequeños. Chibi!Prusia, Chibi!Suiza, Chibi!Austria, Chibi!Alemania, Chibi!Francia, Chibi!España, Chibi!Italia, Chibi!Romano.
1. I idus Maius

**Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Ad pecuniam solvendam Himaruya. El título es una frase de Séneca que se traduce como "Errar es humano, perseverar (en el error) es diabólico"_

**Resumen:**_ Serie de escenas de humor y familia con Imperio Romano e Imperio Germánico, así como los pequeños. Chibi!Prusia, __Chibi!Suiza, __Chibi!Austria, __Chibi!Alemania,_ _Chibi!Francia, __Chibi!España, __Chibi!Italia, __Chibi!Romano._

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia no pretende ser históricamente correcta, como no lo es ninguna de nuestras historias. Hay errores de tiempo, hay personajes que quizás no van donde debieran y en resumen... tiene demasiadas licencias poéticas para ser llamada histórica. Es solo un cuento. _

* * *

Germania no entendía un pimiento cuando Roma le invitaba a su casa y por eso siempre le preguntaba al latino qué anda mal con sus niños.

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! —respondía siempre el romano muerto de risa para la desesperación del germano, mientras Francia se le abraza de las piernas al rubio.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —protesta cuando Francia levanta una mano y le toca el culo. Germania pega un salto y Roma toma a Francia de la cintura, levantándole.

—Eh, eh, bribón, ¡que eso es mío! —más risas.

—Pero papa Romaaa —risitas—, es taaaan guapo!

—Ya lo sé, por eso es mío —responde con una risa idiota mientras Germanía aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—Es que mira su peeeeloooo —Francia le señala y se ríe.

—Ven —Roma se acerca a Germania con Francia en brazos—. A ver si quiere darte un beso —pone los labios juntos en forma de beso hacia Gemania—. ¿Nus dus un busutu?

Francia estira los brazos a Germania, poniendo boca de beso, un poquito sonrojado. El germano carraspea un poco, se revuelve en su lugar, gira la cara, se sonroja un poco y luego hace los ojos en blanco con desagrado.

—Como te gusta perder el tiempo, Rom.

—Ah, no seas malo, dale un beso al niño —protesta y le acerca a Francia. Germanía le fulmina mientras Francia levanta una mano y le toma un mechón de pelo, fascinado.

—Ya veras como cuando seas mayor tú lo tendrás aun más bonito —Roma le da un beso en la mejilla a Francia al ver que Germania no quiere.

—Me gusta —sonríe Francia acariciándose la mejilla con el mechón de pelo. Germanía hace otra vez los ojos en blanco, planchándose un poco contra el reclinatorio.

—Claro, es muy bonito... y muy femenino —sigue Roma para picar. Germania toma el mechón de pelo de las manos de Francia y tira de el un poco hasta quitárselo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Roma.

—No veo lo femenino en lo absoluto y no me haces ninguna gracia.

—Es como una cesarina —sigue Roma para el niño—. Cuando acceda a venir a casa y formar parte del imperio, haremos una fiesta muy grande, unas bodas. Llevarás tu mejor túnica y te dejaré probar el vino de las barricas pequeñas.

—¡Túnica nueva! ¡Sí! ¿Y luego en la noche van a ir a la cama a hacerse un abrazo especial? —pregunta Francia a Germanía. Roma se ríe tontamente mirando a Germania para que le responda.

—Por Odín, ¿qué les haces a estos niños? —pregunta Germania sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

—Solo si tú y el otro trasto íbero os vais a dormir pronto —Roma le toca la nariz a Francia y le guiña un ojo—. ¡No hay de qué avergonzarse hombre! —le da unos golpes a la espalda a Germania muerto de risa.

—Nosotros SIEMPRE nos vamos a dormir pronto y nunca vemos nada —Francia sonríe con esa sonrisilla maligna que lleva encima ya desde entonces.

—Exactamente, no hay, nunca, ni habrá JAMÁS NADA de que avergonzarse —sentencia Germanía tajante.

—No, no, lo digo seriamente, si os vuelvo a encontrar en un armario os echaré a los leones a los dos —asegura seriamente.

—¡No nos eches a los leoooones! —pide Francia haciendo notar que definitivamente no pretende dejar de espiarle. Germania mira la escena de reojo con los brazos cruzados.

—No habrá nada que ver desde ningún armario —presiona el germano firmemente mirando a Roma.

—Ay... que mono es ma puer—Roma abraza a Francia y le hace cosquillas luego. Francia le abraza también haciendo cara encantadora y luego se ríe con las cosquillas.

—Noooon! Papa, nooooon! —pide sin defenderse prácticamente

—Anda —se detiene riendo—. Dile adiós a Germaniae y vete a jugar.

Francia asiente dándole un beso a Roma en la mejilla y mirando a Germanía con carita inocente, él le mira de reojo, con su cara de absoluta seriedad.

—Guten tag, kind —murmura haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se retire. Roma les mira a uno y al otro sonriendo. Francia se acerca igual con los brazos abiertos y le abraza de la cintura y las piernas.

—Eres muy guapo y cuando sea grande voy a ser como tú —sentencia. Roma se ríe con eso de buena gana, abrazando a Germania de los hombros

El germano mira de reojo a Francia haciendo un gruñidillo, pero esta más preocupado por Roma y su abrazo, sonrojándose y tensándose.

—Ustedes me agobian —indica unos instantes más tarde empujando a Roma del pecho con bastante fuerza cuando este intentaba besarle en la mejilla—. Odín, dame paciencia para no decapitarle —pide al aire y con bastante desagrado, quitándose a Francia de encima, jalándole un poco de la túnica.

—Te agobiamos por que nos gustas mucho —Roma le susurra al oído mientras juega con un mechón de su pelo, enrollándoselo en los dedos

—Pues que pésima suerte tengo —protesta con la misma seriedad, mirando a la puerta. Francia sonríe al verles, decidiendo "irse a jugar", es decir, decidiendo salir por la puerta y volver a entrar por la parte de atrás de la tienda

—¿Preferirías no gustarme? —inclina la cabeza.

—Claro que preferiría no gustarte, nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo perdido y visitas incómodas —toma el mechón de pelo que tiene en la mano ahora él y vuelve a tirar de el para soltárselo, empujándole del pecho.

—Deberías vértelas con mi spatha entonces —le toma una mano y se le acerca otra vez, más que antes. El rubio se tensa de manera proporcional a la distancia, mirándole de reojo y extendiendo la mano para que le suelte.

—Vérmelas con tu espada sería considerablemente más simple que esto —murmura.

—Y no me refiero a está que tanto te gusta —le lleva la mano hasta sus propias regiones vitales por debajo de su faldita, provocando que abra los ojos como platos, se sonroje, le mire a los ojos y un segundo más tarde le dé un golpe fuerte en el pecho con la otra mano.

Roma se ríe, dándole dos segundos para respirar mientras corre la cortina sin dejar de mirarle. Germanía gruñe, pasándose una mano por la cara y quitándose el sudor. El moreno se le vuelve a acercar obligándole a tumbarse en el reclinatorio.

—No se que impresión tienes de mi visita aquí pero —traga saliva mirándole ceeeeerca—. Nein.

—No entiendo lo que significa nein, yo solo hablo latín —se le acerca a los labios, rozándoselos con los suyos. Germania le mira con el ceño fruncido y cierta cara de pánico...

—N...N-N... N... —trata de pensar, ya no digamos ordenadamente —Non.

—Quid non? —le acaricia la parte interior del muslo. El rubio baja la mano y detiene la mano que le esta tocando.

—Esto non —medio germano medio latín, bastante más que medio histérico.

—Eso no lo he entendido —sonríe de lado y mueve un poquito la mano debajo de la suya.

—Mala suerte para ti —murmura dando un saltito y Roma debe poder notar una feliz tienda de campaña por ahí abajo.

—Será que te referías a que ni se me ocurriera irme sin enfrentarte a mi espada —se le acerca besándole en el cuello.

—Eres persistente —protesta inclinando la cabeza para impedirle el beso.

—Me pierden las conquistas difíciles —se relame los labios mirándole.

—Esto no es una conquista —responde taxativo aunque le mira los labios, eso si

—Ah, non? —se sienta sobre sus rodillas para que no pueda mover las piernas.

—Non.

—Será una reconquista, entonces —le pone una mano en la tienda de campaña suavemente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Germania traga saliva con bastante dificultad esta vez y al tratar de mover las piernas nota al fin que esta sentado sobre él.

—Por Júpiter, parece que Venus me sonríe en los idus de mayo —sonríe más.

—Inconveniente —murmura Germania cerrando los ojos, seguro por completo de que a él los dioses le han abandonado

Roma quita la mano y empieza a desvestir a Germania acariciándole y rozándole todo lo que puede.

Por completo. Cien por ciento seguro de que le abandonaron. Oh, sí.

* * *

_La cosa empezó con Francia, como suele ocurrir, de hecho. Estábamos viendo unas imágenes de... ejem... los germánicos, (digamoslo así para no incomodar a Aceite más de lo adecuado) y en una de ellas salía Imperio Germánico, todo hay que decirlo, imponente. Así que Francia que no se corta ni un pelo..._

_Y luego Roma hizo el resto y conquistó... ¡Quién sabe! ¡Todo! ¡Maldito maldito Roma! _

_En definitiva, por si no teníamos aun bastantes historias abiertas, pero esta nos gusta por que son pequeñitooooos! (Nada que ver con Roma y que sea la prueba fehaciente de que un hombre puede ser igual de sexy y masculino aunque lleve una falda)._

_Además hay MUY pocas historias de ellos en el fanfiction en castellano, así que nuestro granito de arena a la causa. Quizás quieras decirnos que piensas de ello._


	2. XII Kalendis Iunius

Roma se planta frente a Austria con una gran sonrisa y este le mira CAGADO del miedo, literal.

—¿Me das un besito? —le pide. Austria da un pasito atrás mirándole con los ojos como platos, se cae de culo y se pone a llorar como si el demonio se le hubiera metido dentro. Roma parpadea y levanta las manos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Pero si ni le he tocado! ¡En serio! ¡Solo le he pedido un beso y se ha puesto a llorar!

Y tres segundos más tarde una flecha atraviesa el cielo y clava la túnica del brazo levantado de Roma en la pared de atrás. Roma se pone pálido al verla, arracándola.

—¿Pero qué pasa en esta casa? —mano al gladius cuando una espada de madera le da un golpe en la pierna, se gira y se encuentra a Prusia intentando matarlo.

—¡Ríndete ante la genialidad del ejercito más potente del mundo! —grita mientras le golpea.

Germania hace un gesto con los labios curveando un lado un milímetro hacia arriba mientras sigue sentado en el reclinatorio sin inmutarse. Austria sigue berreando y Roma levanta a Prusia con una sola mano mientras este sigue intentando golpearle con la espada, manteniéndole alejado la distancia que da su brazo. Se acerca al austriaco y le levanta de la cintura cargándolo bajo el brazo también mientras este sigue llorando a lágrima viva.

Otra flecha sale de quién sabe dónde clavándose peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, porque Austria sigue llorando.

—Vati! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy venciendo yo solo a Rom! —grita Prusia muy contento sin dejar de blandir la espada.

—Apúntale a la vena de la pierna —indica Germania a Prusia.

—¡Por Ares! —protesta Roma—. ¡Cómo no paren las flechas alguien va a acabar en la arena del circo! ¡Y tú deja de llorar que nadie te ha hecho nada! ¡Y tú estate quieto o te voy a estampar contra la pared! —grita con voz de mando tratando de poner orden.

Hay dos segundos de silencio antes de que Austria llore aun más fuerte moviéndose para que le suelte ahora si muerto de miedo y Prusia llora asustado también, golpeando con la espada más frenéticamente. Tercera flecha sin temor alguno a la arena, cae eso si, un palmo más lejos de la cabeza esta vez.

Germania de levanta del reclinatorio. Roma aprieta los ojos frustrado, aguantándose de estamparles a los dos contra la pared.

—Para el montonal de niños que tienes, parecería que serías capaz de hacerlo siquiera medianamente bien —indica Germania quitándole a Austria de los brazos, pero dejándole a Prusia.

Asutria solloza aun, con hipo, abrazándose con fuerza de su padre, muerto de miedo. Prusia sigue gritando y golpeándole, así que Roma le lanza al aire volviendo a recogerle, el albino se queda paralizado unos segundos.

—¡Sé hacerlo cuando no están todos locos! —se defiende Roma. Germania le acaricia la espalda al austriaco, sin decirle nada, mirando a Roma con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sólo hay un loco aquí y decididamente no es ninguno de mis hijos —indica el germano yendo a sentarse de nuevo.

Prusia sigue dando por culo, incansable hasta que Roma le da la vuelta sujetándole de un pie, cabeza abajo.

—¿A ti te parece esto normal? —le muestra a Prusia, que aun así sigue intentando darle con la espada hasta que se le cae y entonces trata con las manos, pero no llega.

—Los dioses están contigo hoy, al menos no te ha sacado sangre —se encoge de hombros mirando a Austria de reojo que ya está más tranquilo, aunque aun tiene hipo.

Y a quien le observa un par de ojos verdes desde detrás del reclinatorio, por cierto. Germania toma a Austria de abajo de los brazos y lo pone en el suelo.

—Me parece que, inteligentemente, no le gustas a mis pequeños. Tal como pasa conmigo.

Austria sale corriendo hacia los ojos verdes, tropezándose otra vez mientras Prusia va perdiendo fuerzas a medida que le baja la sangre a la cabeza mareándose.

—Tú les gustas mucho a mis pequeños, mira a este, ¡se va a dejar desmayar antes de quedarse quieto! —replica Roma.

—Sería inconveniente llegar a esos extremos... quiero decir, al menos métete con alguien de tu tamaño —murmura Germania entrecerrando los ojos —. Y son TUS pequeños los dementes, como tú.

Roma sonríe de lado y vuelve a lanzar a Prusia sujetándole del derecho otra vez.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—Es que eres incapaz de pensar en otra cosa —protesta Germania. Prusia da un grito y se ríe un poco cuando nota que no ha pasado nada.

—Pues claro, ¡mi vati te puede todas las veces que quieras! —exclama el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos y levantándo la barbilla, sentado en el antebrazo del romano, sin entender que qué hablan. Germania aprieta los ojos con esa declaración de Prusia.

—Preussen, quizás podrías ir a la herrería a ver si mi armadura ya quedó bien pulida.

—Non, espera —pide Roma sin dejarle bajarse—. Cuéntame como es eso.

Germania frunce el ceño

—¡Pues mi Vati es el más fuerte y te va a someter todas las veces que intentes hacerle algo! —responde Prusia, Roma sonríe y levanta las cejas a Germania un par de veces es ESE plan.

—Así que piensa en someterme...

—Nein. Lo que está diciendo Preussen es otra cosa distinta a la cosa que tu estás pensando —murmura Germania—, no me obligues a demostrarte a qué se refiere.

—¿Y tú qué crees que él prefiera? ¿Que se lo ponga fácil o que me resista al sometimiento? —sigue preguntándole, Prusia parpadea.

—Pues que se lo pongas fácil —sentencia inocentemente como si fuera obvio.

—Thor, dame paciencia —exclama Germania un poco sonrojado, negando con la cabeza—. Podrías dejar ir al niño, claramente ya no piensa bien.

—Ah, pero si me resisto un poco es más divertido una vez conseguido, ¿no crees? La victoria sabe más dulce en las cosas que vences con dificultades... —comenta Roma y Prusia parpadea porque en su cuadrada mentecita no cabe apenas la idea de que conseguir algo que no sea del modo fácil pueda ser también satisfactorio.

—Para poderte resistir tendría que haber algo a lo que resistirte, Rom. Y ese algo SOLO está en tu cabeza —insiste Germania con los dientes apretadillos.

—¿De qué hablas, Vati? —pregunta Prusia sin entender eso.

—Sí, ¿de qué hablas, Vati? —pregunta Roma imitando a Prusia. Germania gruñe cerrando los ojos, muy dignamente y girando la cabeza, sonrojadillo.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —protesta Prusia que cree que se burla de él—. ¡YO soy genial! —y empieza a intentar pegarle otra vez, así que Roma lo deja en el suelo. Prusia recupera su espada y vuelta a empezar

—Schweiz, apunta a Rom a la cabeza —pide Germania, aparentemente al aire. Suiza, que está haciéndole todo el caso del mundo a Austria y se ha olvidado unos instantes del arco y las flechas, tarda unos instantes en responder.

—¿Disparo, Vater? —pregunta con seguridad y la flecha muy bien armada y Austria empieza a llorar otra vez.

—Non, espera —Roma saca su gladius del cinto y corta la espada de madera de Prusia en dos antes de protegerse la cabeza con ella a falta de su escudo. Prusia se queda mirando su espada rota desconsolado.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie una vez más.

—Por Odín, que eres ridículo —murmura levantando una mano—. Fuera, todos.

—Eh? —Prusia mira a Germania a medio puchero—. Pero Vatiiii...

—Fuera he dicho, con todo y espada, ya hablaremos de una nueva más tarde —mira a Roma con dureza.

—Toma mi pugio —Roma le tiende su puñal a Prusia, que parpadea mirándolo, abre los ojos como platos y mira a Germania con cara de "Puedo? Porfaporfaporfaporfaprometoserbuenoparasiemprejama sporfaporfaporfaaaaaaa"

Germania levanta las cejas y mira a Roma un instante de reojo antes de mirar a Prusia para nada convencido. Extiende la mano y le quita el puñal.

—Oh... —protesta Prusia.

—El puñal es tuyo, un regalo decente de nuestro poco decente invitado —carraspea—, pero tendrás que aprender a usarlo.

A Prusia se le iluminan los ojos y se va corriendo para que se lo dé e irse a aprender a usarlo lo más deprisa posible.

—Ve a ver si ya está mi armadura y dile al armero que digo yo que le baje el filo. Al rato hablaremos de esto —le pone el puñal en la mano. Prusia se va corriendo con el puñal en las manos como si fuera un tesoro no sea que alguien se lo repiense. Germania mira a Roma y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Tratando de ganarte mi respeto dando armas a mis hijos?

—¿Es un mal camino para llegar al corazón de mi amante? —sonríe y se le acerca. Germania se sonroja directamente sin poder evitarlo, aunque se yergue a toda su altura y le mira con desagrado.

—No se cómo no te tropiezas con tus propias palabras.

—He notado que has aceptado el regalo —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ja. El regalo te deja a ti sin daga —entrecierra los ojos.

—Aun tengo mi gladius —la envaina de nuevo.

—Y mi hijo tiene una daga corriente que le servirá para entrenarse un poco antes de tener una de verdad —le pica un poco.

—¡Es perfectamente de verdad! —protesta picándose. Germania le pone una mano en el pecho y le empuja un poco, pasando a su lado hasta la jarra de cerveza que les han traido un poco antes.

—Tú no sabes hacer espadas.

—Es para que te sea más fácil someterme...

El rubio se gira a mirarle rápidamente, con el vaso de cerveza en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Roma se le acerca tomando el vaso del culo y lo inclina para beber de él sin perder el contacto visual.

Germania inclina el vaso lo suficiente para llenarle la cara de cerveza y el romano cierra los ojos y sacude un poco la cabeza, limpiándose la cara, riéndose.

—Deja de pervertir a mis niños.

—¿Pervertirles yo? Eres tu el que les habla de someterme...

Germania levanta la mano y se la pone en el cuello, con fuerza.

—Hablo de someterte.

Roma le toma las regiones vitales con igual fuerza.

—Es... o he... dicho —susurra con dificultades para hablar. El rubio le suelta un poquito el cuello, tragando saliva.

El moreno sonríe de lado y rebaja la presión también... empezando a remover los dedos con suavidad. El rubio entrecierra los ojos.

—Hablábamos de que yo te sometía a ti, eso es un movimiento cobarde de tu pa-parte...

—No seré yo quién se interponga en una petición tan propia de los designios de Cupido —sonríe cerrando los ojos y levanta las manos.

—C-Cupido... ese no es...

Aparta la vista y toma el vaso de cerveza, dando otro sorbo sin dejar de sonreír y sin contestar.

—Confundes los designios —murmura en protesta.

—Solo espero que lo hagas antes de que las parcas corten mi hilo.

—Nein, nein... Rom —protesta Germania que está empezando a confundirse. Levanta una mano y se la pone en el brazo —. Hablo de someterte, ¿quieres eso?

Roma se ríe y Germania parpadea sin entender, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De veras crees que te dejaría someterme de la manera en la que habla tu hijo? —sonríe de esa forma para nada idiota—. Otra forma en cambio es de la forma en la que dices tú que hablo yo.

—¿De verdad crees que necesito que me dejes someterte para hacerlo? —pregunta Germania, tenso y sin pensar en lo que dice.

—Sí —sentencia con absoluta seguridad. El germano frunce el ceño y se le acerca, poniéndole las dos manos en la cintura, una de ellas sobre la espada al cinto del Romano que lleva sus manos sobre las del germano automáticamente.

—¿Vaya, también necesitaba permiso para hacer eso? —pregunta empujándole con el pecho.

El moreno da un pasito atrás y le mira a los ojos volviendo a la posición con el mismo pasito, adelante, sonriendo. Germania frunce más el ceño.

—Hablo en serio, Rom.

El aludido deja la mano sobre la que el germano tiene en su espada y con la otra le toma de la cintura, le acerca hacia sí.

El rubio parpadea, porque en su cerebro cuadrado ese movimiento no tiene ninguna lógica en lo absoluto, y es hasta ahora que cae en la cuenta que él va por un camino que lleva a Roma, pero a otra parte distinta de Roma de la parte que espera el hombre que tiene enfrente. Parpadea otra vez, sonrojándose y tensándose, porque robarle la espada e intentar someterle es una cosa bien diferente a jugar a los abrazos con el romano que ante la vacilación le da un beso.

**Germania **Frunce más el ceño aún, le empuja de la espada y con el pecho, de manera bastante bestial. Roma se separa y sonríe relamiéndose para hacer más obvio lo que le ha robado.

El rubios se va encima de él, volviendo a besarle con fuerza y plena intención de tirarle de espaldas. Cuando nota las intenciones, el latino se deja caer abrazándole otra vez de la cintura y como todos los germanos, tiene el problema que todo va bien mientras le besa, pero cuando se separa ya no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer, aunque como este es más bestia, levanta la mano y otra vez intenta ahorcarle con cierta violencia.

—De todos... los lugares para... poner tu... mano... ¿ese eliges? —susurra de nuevo a trompicones, medio burlón.

Germania gruñe en protesta, sonrojándose, separándose un poco e intentando voltear al romano boca abajo. Roma le empuja de los hombros clavándole en el suelo con toda su fuerza.

—¿Me ves cara de esclavo? —le riñe un poco, entrecerrando los ojos. Germania sonríe levemente (con esa mueca milimétrica), porque ha conseguido enfadarle.

—Casi —susurra esta vez él el burlón.

Roma le da una cachetada en el muslo y sonríe. Germania hace un movimiento brusco consiguiendo girarle otra vez de espaldas, usando toda su fuerza. El moreno le mira desde el suelo esperando a ver que hace el rubio respira agitadamente un par de segundos, antes de echársele encima otra vez.

El latino sonríe en el proceso, así que se gana un golpe en el abdomen y luego le sube la faldita, en ese momento sube las manos y le abraza del cuello dejándole hacer. El germano le busca las regiones vitales con rapidez, apretando mucho los ojos y mordisqueándole el cuello antes de subirle las piernas, bufando.

—Calma... que no muerde —susurra apartando la cabeza para que llegue perfectamente bien al cuello y con la de pocas veces que alguien más le toma el control, ya está presentando armas.

—Cállate... —protesta con el cerebro fundido, para variar. Roma se acomoda, disfrutando de las caras de Germania más de lo que nunca nadie sabrá, para la vergüenza infinita del rubio cuando terminan, eso sí

—Anda, mira, si resulta que sí sabes hacer esto por gusto —se burla un poquito Roma cuando acaban

—Nadie ha dicho que fuera por gusto.

—Tu cara lo ha dicho —enrolla un mechón de pelo en su dedo.

—Mi cara no dice nada —le da un beso en el cuello, hundiendo la cara y apretando los ojos.

—Me encanta todo lo que dice tu cara —confiesa sonriendo feliz, dándole espacio en el cuello. OK. Veinte minutos. Eso ha durado el secreto. Un aplauso para Roma por el record.

—No dice nada mi cara —insiste.

—A ti no, por que no te la ves... pero a mi sí.

—Como siempre, vives en el mundo de la fantasía —carraspea—, esto era sólo una demostración de que podía someterte.

Roma se ríe.

—Ni siquiera me agradas.

—Yo también te amo

Germania se separa un poquito y le mira de reojo.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —responde provocando más risas—. Y no te amo en lo absoluto, no me agradas.

Roma le abraza con fuerza de la cintura.

—Y ni sueñes que cada vez que vengas va a ser lo mismo —intenta separarle.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo —sonríe sin soltarle.

—No es verdad.

El moreno asiente con la cabeza contra su pecho

—Nein, nein... no es verdad que te digo esto, esta vez es en serio.

El latino le besa en el abdomen que es donde tiene la boca ahora puesta al abrazarle y el germano tiene un escalofrío.

—Rom

Este levanta la cara y le mira sin soltarle.

—No voy a anexarme a tu imperio —indica claramente (misma cosa que le dice caaaaaaada vez)

—¿Por qué no? —lloriquea un poco.

—Porque no, porque solo vienes aquí a eso —le empuja un poco más, medio levantándose.

Roma le suelta mirándole desconsolado.

—Sólo quieres anexarme, pues... la respuesta es no.

—¿Cómo sería para que dijeras que sí?

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no hay manera?

El moreno le mira a los ojos y hace un puchero terrible. Germania se arregla un poco el pelo y le mira de reojo.

—Pregunté qué pasaría, deja de hacer un drama de todo.

—Pues me da igual si no quieres, eres stulte y nequissime —postura orgullosa dejando de sonreír mientras murmura algunos insultos más. Germania levanta las cejas un instante, antes de fruncir el ceño y separarse por completo, levantándose.

—Bien, puedes irte entonces, me alegra que al final hayamos llegado a un entendido —murmura muy dignamente aunque con el corazón considerablemente más acelerado de lo que quisiera, dándole la espalda, yendo por un poco de cerveza.

Roma se viste de nuevo sin contestarle renegando en un susurro todo lo igual que le da esto y siempre acaban igual. Germania le mira de reojo un instante, porque en el fondo, es REALMENTE difícil no querer a Roma y no temer al menos inconscientemente que esta vez realmente no vuelva.

—No hay ningún entendido, sordes! —replica muy seriamente el romano antes de irse.

Germania suspira, en parte alegrándose un poco, porque al final eso quiere decir que muy probablemente vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo... pero a él no le interesa.

* * *

_Nos gustan estos personajes por que son una mezcla de las formas y personalidades de sus hijos a los que todos conocemos bastante bien. El problema es que al ser personajes con tan poquito canon, tenemos que inventar muchas cosas. Esperamos que no haya ninguna incongruencia... El abuelo roma amplia nuestro vocabulario favorito, el de insultos._

_E insisto, no me tomo en serio a nadie que diga que no le gustan los hombres en falda... al menos cuando es ESE tipo de falda._


	3. VIII Kalendis Iunius

Roma detiene el carro de caballos tirando de las riendas con fuerza en una parada un poco brusca, se baja y se va a la parte de atrás, tomando en brazos a sus dos pequeños bebés italianos.

—Franciae, ve con cuidado al bajar, Hispaniae, baja la bota de vino, por favor —pide a los otros dos.

Germania para variar, no recibió el memo de que venía Roma y está terminando de lavarse en el lavatorio que tiene dentro de su tienda, después de haber ido de caza, hablando tranquilamente con su maesttre de armas.

Francia se baja sonriente y de un salto del carro, con mucho cuidado de detenerse para no caerse porque es EXPERTO.

Roma vigila a Francia y a España a bajarse del carro mientras se ata a los bebes al pecho. Pone una mano sobre la cabeza del moreno, que lleva la bota de vino abrazada con su túnica de mangas demasiado largas. Golpea la puerta.

Prusia, al que han dejado al cargo y está muy orgulloso de ello, sale corriendo a la puerta y se sube a unas cajas de madera hasta llegar a la portezuela que se abre, mira por ella.

Germania se echa agua en la cara sumido en sus pensamientos, sin hacerle mucho caso a Prusia.

—Ave! —saluda Roma sonriendo, Prusia levanta las cejas con sorpresa... se baja de las cajas y abre la puerta.

—¡No puedes entrar! —le grita por la rendija, a la altura del suelo.

—¿Por qué no puedes entrar? —pregunta Francia mirando a Roma de reojo y escondiéndose levemente detrás del español.

—¡Pero si somos buenos! —exclama España en respuesta.

—¿No está tu Patrem? —pregunta Roma a Prusia presionando un poco la puerta.

—Ja, ¡pero está en el lavatorio y no quiere saber de ti! —exclama Prusia que acaba cediendo un poco a la presión de la puerta.

—Está en el lavatorio jijijiji —se ríe Francia dándole un codacito a España, sonrojándose un poco. España mira a Francia con su misma sonrisa y su mismo sonrojo, cómplice.

—Oh, me encantan los baños —sonríe Roma pasándole la mano por el pelo a Francia—. Voy a saludarle.

Francia se le repega un poco como gato, y se ríe un poco más, tomando a España de la mano.

—¡Pero es que yo soy el guardián ahora! —protesta Prusia.

Germania mete la cabeza al agua y la saca, haciéndose todo el pelo hacia atrás, ajeno por completo a la hecatombe que se le viene encima.

—Bien, tú eres... —Roma entrecierra los ojos y se agacha a quedar a la altura del albino—. Prussiae, ¿verdad? Estos son Franciae —señala a Francia—. E Hispaniae —señala a España—. Y estos son mis dos niños pequeños Adriáticos, mis nietos... que tal si los vigilas a ellos, ¿eh?

—Tú tienes los ojos rojos —señala Francia medio fascinado medio atemorizado. Prusia mira a España y a Francia.

—Y tú eres una niña —Prusia se olvida mágicamente de su empeño como guardián de la puerta mientras Roma coloca a los Italia en la cuna de Alemania. Le guiña un ojo a España, que le está mirando y se va hacia dentro de la casa.

—Yo no soy una niña —Francia se ríe acercándose a Prusia. El español se limpia los mocos con la manga y le sonríe Roma, antes de volverse a Prusia también.

Roma busca el baño por la casa y se desnuda en la puerta, antes de cruzarla al oir el sonido del agua, ante la atenta mirada de Austria que está jugando a esconderse.

—¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? —pregunta el austríaco suavemente y casi le da un infarto al mayor ya que no le había visto. Se lleva un dedo a los labios y se le acerca al oído. Austria se tensa empezando a hacer pucheros.

—Cuando lo haces, las personas se ponen nerviosas y tienden a acceder antes a lo que quieres —le explica y luego se separa de nuevo, metiéndose al baño.

La otra mitad de Austria en esos tiempos, es decir, Suiza, aparece un instante más tarde, mirando a Roma meterse al baño y consolando al pequeño Austriaco, que parpadea dejando de hacer pucheros y mira las ropas de Roma, antes de notar a Suiza. Le mira fijamente unos segundos… y luego se quita los pantalones.

Suiza le mira hacer, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose, planchándose contra la pared. no porque no le haya visto desnudo nunca, pero algo hay en el gesto... que le parece incómodo.

Austria mira la cara de Suiza... y sonríe habiendo aprendido algo. Vuelve a subírselos.

Entonces se escucha a Germania casi ahogándose en el baño, haciendo un montonal de ruido y pidiéndole a gritos al maestre de armas que desaparezca.

—Ave! —saluda Roma sonriendo, metiéndose en la bañera con él.

—Nein, nein... nein! —histeria absoluta cubriéndose cuanto puede, removiendo la bañera y conseguir darse un buen sentón en la misma al resbalarse por intentar pararse. Aprieta los ojos.

—¡Tranquilo! —se ríe tumbándose mejor para relajarse.

—Q-Qué... por Loki, ¿qué haces aquí? —protesta histérico, con una pregunta que abarca, desde un "qué haces en mi bañera" a "qué coño haces en Germania"

—Tu puer me ha dicho que te estabas bañando, me gustan los baños... deberías venir más a menudo a los que hay en mi casa —responde tranquilamente.

—A… —carraspea—, a mi no me gusta que... Rom! —se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales recordando en este momento que se han puesto bastante activas, que las tiene al descubierto.

—Ah, non —Roma mira lo que hace y se le acerca un poco—. No hagas eso, amor mea, he traído a todos mis puers, a estás alturas seguro tu primogénito ya está escondido con mis dos mayores mirándonos.

Germania mira a Roma con los ojos absolutamente desorbitados, sonrojándose hasta pasado mañana. Automáticamente Prusia y España se agachan un poco en la ventana.

—Voy a cortarles el cuello a los tres... y a ti, antes que a ninguno, voy a ahogarte —sisea histericolocoperdido.

Francia se para un poquito más de puntas, porque no ve bien, sin importarle un pimiento que le noten hasta que escucha lo de cortar el cuello, entonces sí que se agacha, sonrojado... medio minuto más tarde esta otra vez asomado. España y Prusia también vuelven a sacar las cabezas automáticamente.

—No vas a cortarle el cuello a tu primogenito —se ríe, echándosele un poco encima.

—Odín, dame paciencia —suplica tragando saliva antes de darle un golpe al moreno en el pecho, una vez más—. ¡Deja de acercarte tanto!

Roma se separa sonriendo, las yemas de los dedos de una mano rozan el costado de Germania por debajo del agua con total intención.

—¿Te pone nervioso que esté cerca?

Germania pega un salto de dos metros, saliéndose de la bañera un poco de nuevo y a Francia se le van los ojos, abriéndolos como platos. Vuelve a caerse sentado al cubrirse ciertas regiones.

—No entiendo lo que pasa —susurra Prusia mirando la escena mientras Roma se ríe un poco.

—M-Me irrita que estés en... mi bañera, así como así sin pedir permiso, y... desnudo, ¿qué haces desnudo en mi bañera? —protesta histérico de nuevo, doblando las piernas, haciéndose bolita y sintiéndose absolutamente ridículo.

—¡Van a darse un abrazo especiaaaal! —chilla Francia emocionado y como no hay cristales Roma le escucha, apretando un poco los ojos, pero ignorándole.

—Pues no voy a estar vestido —susurra acercándosele por la espalda y metiéndole mano en el culo aprovechando la posición.

—¿Qué es un abrazo especial? —pregunta Prusia. Otro salto acompañado de un tortazo y empujón en el hombro

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! Papá ya empieza —España le señala a Prusia. Francia toma nota de que los golpes y los abrazos especiales son compatibles

—Anda, ¿así tratas a tu amor que viene a visitarte y está cansado tras un largo trayecto? —pregunta Roma burlón y se separa un poco.

—Confundes los términos, Rom —murmura de vuelta, relajándose un poquito ahora que se ha separado.

—No entiendo, ¿van a pelear? —pregunta Prusia.

—Ni por asomo, Germaniae, de hecho creo que para ser verdaderamente hospitalario deberías limpiarme tu mismo todo el cuerpo —le sonríe con esa sonrisa.

—No, no, mira —insiste España—. Lo que pasa es que se quieren.

—¿Me ves cara de esclavo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, recordando la última vez que estuvieron en su casa haciendo algo muy parecido a lo que... aprieta los ojos adelantándose a los hechos.

—Y cuando la gente se quiere, hacen el abrazo especial —explica Francia el experto.

—Non, pero me parece... interesante el hecho en sí... —se encoge de hombros—. Nadie pensaría que de hecho estás haciendo otra cosa.

Germania respira unos instantes. Prusia mira a Francia y a España sin estar seguro de eso.

—Además no me molestaría para nada tenerte como esclavo.

—Ya bastante es que estés aquí, como para que informes a los demás que además te limpié yo mismo todo el cuerpo —toma un poco de agua y le moja la cara—. Ni en tres vidas vas a tenerme como esclavo. Antes te tendré yo.

—Ah, ¿eso te gustaría verdad? —sonrisa de lado quitándose el agua de los ojos, acercándosele otra vez—. Encadenado y desnudo todo el día a tu completa... disposición —le gatea por encima.

—Mira... antes que nada, van a besarse —susurra Francia codeando a Prusia y señalándoles. Germania se humedece los labios, y se vuelve a poner nervioso, entre la gateada y la imagen mental de Roma encadenado y desnudo SOLO para él. Se le acelera el corazón con el prospecto, tragando saliva.

—Ahora mismo tienes dos de tres —susurra Roma sobre los labios del germano.

—D-Dos de... —intenta hacerse hacia atrás todo lo posible para alejarse de Roma, mirándole a los ojos con el corazón acelerado. Repentinamente hunde la cabeza en el agua tratando de escapar.

Roma levanta las cejas y le pone las manos en la cabeza para no dejarle salir.

—¡No se quieren! —chilla Prusia, nervioso con eso. Unas cuantas burbujas salen a la superficie, y unos segundos más tarde, Germania le pone las manos en la cintura al romano.

—Claro que se quieren... Germania quiere mucho a papa Roma —sonríe el francés. Roma sonríe pero no le deja salir aun.

—¡Pero si le está ahogando! —chilla Prusia.

—Seguro es un juego —responde España. Germania empuja a Roma del estómago, con fuerza, intentando levantarle y, por consiguiente, levantarse. Salen más burbujas de debajo del agua. Roma tiene que hacer fuerza para que no lo haga, pero como ya ha contado tiempo suficiente, le deja salir.

Germania sale tomando aire por la boca, sin soltar a Roma de la cintura y este aprovecha la posición de la boca para meterle la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

Prusia levanta las cejas impresionado y España suelta un suave "Oh!" a coro con Francia...

Germania abraza a Roma, cerrando los ojos, dejándole hacer y haciéndole notar rápidamente los efectos mágicos e inmediatos que tienen sus besos. Porque además Germania no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas de los besos, a excepción de con Roma, así que eso agregaba cierto morbo y agrado especial por esta actividad con el Romano.

Provocándole una risita nerviosa a España y un "puaaaaj!" A Prusia.

Unos instantes más tarde, sin aliento, el germano se separa del beso, apretando los ojos y separando al romano del hombro, porque se ha prometido a si mismo no volverle a dejar hacer esto quién se separa suavemente, sonriendo.

—¿Aun te rehúsas a bañarme?

—Ja... —susurra con el corazón acelerado por completo, dejando de abrazarle, separándole un poco más aún y entreabriendo los ojos.

—Quizás tenga que hacerlo yo mismo, entonces —se pone de pie, de espaldas a la ventana, de cara al germano, con su masculinidad en pleno apogeo.

—Por Odín! —le mira unos instantes, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose como tomate... antes de hacer un movimiento rápido para pegarle en las corvas de las piernas y tirarle en la tina.

Roma hace para caérsele encima adecuadamente.

—¿No quieres verme? Eso te dará algunas ideas para las noches de soledad... —le susurra acomodándose sobre él.

—Nein, no quiero verte —responde sinceramente, acercándose a el y oliéndole el cuello. Lo que deja al Romano camino a capturarle el cuello también. Y eso significa que como no se lo cubra los próximos días TODOS van a saber que cosas sucias hace.

—¿Lo ves? Tiene que ser con los dientes —comenta España a Francia sobre el mecanismo en una discusión que hace semanas que tienen, al ver la marca en el cuello del germánico, mientras Prusia se lleva su manita a su propio cuello inconscientemente.

—Por los dioses —susurra Germania luchando contra si mismo por no perderse en las cosas que hace Roma, cerrando los ojos. El latino baja la mano hasta la zona de peligro sin piedad mientras le sigue comiendo el cuello, con la cabeza perdida él ya sí

Zona de peligro que está casi tan perdida como Germania no quiere que esté. Trata de detenerle con una mano y le empuja un poco del pecho.

—Rom —murmura pero el romano no se deja esta vez y de hecho, oírle susurrar su nombre no ayuda a que se detenga de levantarle suavemente las piernas para ponerle en posición.

Germania aprieta los ojos y le busca los labios, corazón completamente acelerado. Roma le besa haciendo lo adecuado y esperable ahí abajo, sonrojadito.

Francia, que había asentido hacia España ante el asunto de los dientes, abre los ojos y se sonroja un poco con las caras de Germania y codea a España para que mire, quién se pone aun más de puntillas subiéndose a la pared un poco con los pies para tener una mejor perspectiva.

Prusia levanta las cejas sin entender lo que hacen, sale corriendo.

Germania hace todo lo posible por morderse los labios para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, fallando miserablemente a momentos, pero consiguiendo permanecer lo más callado que se puede. Roma no grita, pero sí suspira y gime sin contenerse en su oído de manera inequívocamente sexual, cosa que no ayuda en lo absoluto a que Germania pueda controlarse y no perder la cabeza.

—Vati! —chilla la voz de Prusia preocupado, entrando en el baño justo en el momento en que Roma acaba, por que Prusia... hace ese tipo de cosas con ese tipo de suerte.

Germania, que ha hecho lo posible por detenerse para no terminar antes que Roma, pero ha fallado miserablemente, logrando contenerse sólo hasta un par de segundos antes de que Roma termina, se mete EL SUSTO DE SU EXISTENCIA al escuchar la voz de Prusia, dando un salto, pateando a Roma, cubriéndose las regiones vitales, pegando un gritillo y muriéndose de vergüenza, todo a la vez.

Roma sale volando un poco por que no se esperaba para NADA eso y no estaba en guardia en lo absoluto, parpadeando sin estar seguro de qué acaba de pasar.

—Vati! ¡No entiendo que haces! ¿Te esta atacando y le abrazas? —sigue Prusia agobiado. España codea a Francia para que se metan en la casa y lo saquen de allí antes de que les acuse, el pequeño galo asiente echando a correr alrededor de la casa.

* * *

_Y sigue la pesadilla... feliz día del orgullo friki!_


	4. Después del baño

—PREUSSEN! —grita Germania, el inventor oficial del estado histericolocoperdido. Prusia se mete un susto, cuadrándose enseguida.

Roma, suspira al notar que solo es eso, relajándose en el agua con su sonrisa de satisfacción, chapotea un poco en el lavatorio, dejando al germano ocuparse de esto.

Germania está intentando no matarles a todos, respirando con dificultad, sin querer enfrentar a Prusia.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —grita Germania sin mirar a nadie.

—Pero Vati, tengo muchas preguntas... —protesta en un medio susurro el albino, sacando una risita al latino con ello.

—NO. AHORA. LARGO... Y TU TAMBIÉN —mira a Roma con FUEGO en los ojos. Así que el pequeño sale de la estancia corriendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me echas? ¿A mi? —pregunta Roma incrédulo.

—Ja. Largo. EstoestodoTUCULPA! —está histérico... lo advierto. His te ri co.

—Calma, no ha pasado nada —le pide suavemente con una sonrisa cálida.

—¡QUÉ NO VA A HABER PASADO NADA! —grita apretando los ojos.

Suiza, abre los ojos como platos al escuchar a su padre al otro lado de la casa, gritar de esta manera, preguntándose qué puede estarle haciendo. Abraza a Austria que llora.

Roma le mete una hostia a Germania girándole la cara para que reaccione, con el ceño fruncido y este sí que reacciona, metiéndole una hostia de vuelta.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —sonríe el romano mesándose el lugar donde le ha golpeado.

Germania gruñe con la respiración agitada, pero un poco más calmado, ciertamente... las virtudes de los golpes. Frunce el ceño antes de hundir la cabeza en el agua un segundo y sacarla con el pelo de nuevo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás

Roma se ríe por que igual este episodio le ha hecho mucha gracia y le abraza. El rubio le mira de reojo como si tuviera tres cabezas, porque definitivamente un abrazo no era lo que esperaba en este momento en lo absoluto, él iba hacia afuera de la bañera.

Para ese momento, España y Francia entran al baño en busca de Prusia y Germania les mira aterrorizado

—Ah, mira, ma puers —Roma sonríe sin soltar a Germania—. ¿Os metéis a bañar conmigo?

—WAAAS?

Francia sonríe mirando a su padre, ilusionado.

—Bueno, con nosotros —responde Roma riéndose al notar la respuesta del germano y España ya empieza a quitarse la ropa para meterse, dispuesto a ver si consigue más pistas de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Nein... nein... nein —Germania se mueve histérico empujando a Roma para que le suelte, levantando una mano para detenerles. Para entonces Francia ya está desnudo.

—Calma —se ríe Roma levantando a España y metiéndole y luego haciendo lo mismo con Francia—. Solo son niños y también han hecho un largo viaje... ¿tú no bañas a tus niños?

—Rom, te juro por Odín que... —suelta el aire cuando Francia le abraza—, dioses.

España se le acerca también echándosele encima y tocándole el pecho con curiosidad. Querido Roma, te informo que no todo el mundo tiene tu paciencia con los niños. Germania se paraliza, mirando a los dos niños como si le acabaran de poner unas tarántulas encima. Roma les mira a los tres sonriente y España mira al germano a los ojos.

—Cuéntanos tú como es el abrazo especial —le exige usando un tono muy parecido al que usa Roma a veces cuando quiere dar a entender que "No" no es una opción válida.

—W-W-Was? —pregunta Germania mirando a España con ojos desorbitados, cubriéndose las regiones vitales, sin poder creer que esto esté pasando. Quizás se golpeó la cabeza mientras cazaban y esto es un mal sueño...

—Por favoooooor —España pone carita de niño encantador.

—Queremos sabeeeeer —ayuda Francia poniendo carita de cachorro también.

—Rom —suplica el germano por ayuda.

—Ah, ¿qué os tengo dicho a los dos? —Roma se ríe tomándoles de la cintura a ambos para quitárselos de encima al rubio.

—Que solo nos contarás cuando sepamos usar bien la espada —recita España—. Pero pesa mucho ¡Y Germania sí puede contarnos!

—Si que puede, ¡él SABE! —declara Francia sin soltarle a Germania el brazo.

—Tus niños... ¿¡qué les haces a los niños?!

—Que tramposos sois, pero no creo que os sirva esa... luego no lloréis si su niño del pelo blanco os gana —se ríe y se vuelve al germano—. Nada, se llama curiosidad y es cosa de ellos.

—No nos va a ganaaaaar... —indica Francia como si fuera absolutamente obvio —, nosotros somos mejores que el, claro, somos hijos de Roma.

—¡A mi no me gana nadie! —exclama España también muy seguro de si mismo—. Además esta semana he mejorado mucho —se inventa por que es mentira, se han pasado la semana escaneándose a los huertos a comer albaricoques.

—¿Podrían tener esta ridícula conversación en cualquier otro lado y momento que no fuera adentro de mi baño? —protesta Germania histérico dando un salto al notar que Francia le hace cariñitos en la pierna por debajo del agua.

Roma suelta a Francia empezando a bañar a España.

—¿Pues en qué otro momento mejor? —se ríe Roma y se vuelve al español—. ¿Ah, sí?, pues si has mejorado mucho puedo explicaros alguna cosa...

—No vas a explicarle... Thor en la tierra! ¡Deja de tocarme! —le grita a Francia.

España y Roma se vuelven a Germania cuando grita. Francia mira a Germania unos instantes, en shock... antes de que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas y empiece a llorar, asustado.

Roma le atrae hacia sí abrazándole y meciéndole para calmarle, España fulmina a Germania.

—¡Aunque quieras mucho a papa no me gusta que hagas llorar a mi hermano! —le amenaza señalándole con el dedo.

—Yosolo... iiiiiii... solo... waaaaaaa... —le abraza Francia.

—Venga, ya te he dicho que a veces las personas se enfadan si las tocas, pero es por que se ponen nerviosas. No llores, Germaniae te quiere mucho.

Germania mira a España y hace los ojos en blanco ignorándole un poco, preguntándose como va a salir sin que le miren. Mira a Roma.

—¡Claro que no le quiero, no les quiero a ninguno! —chilla

—Mira, a ver si eres más listo que tu hermano —le propone a Francia ignorando los chillidos y como Roma los ignora, España también los ignora, acercándose a su padre para demostrar que el galo no es más listo que él.

Francia absorbe los mocos un poco y mira a Roma a la cara interesado en ver cómo es que es más listo que España, claro.

—Mirad los dos —les señala a Germania y sonríe de lado—. A ver cual me dice que le pasa en el cuello.

Germania frunce el ceño, mirándole y llevándose una mano al cuello.

—¡Tú le has mordido! —suelta Francia contento

—Anda, ¿pero un mordisco deja esa marca? —le pregunta Roma mientras le baña, España se acerca a Germania y trata de que aparte las manos para ver de cerca.

—¡No! ¡Es un beso! —discute España y Germania le empuja un poco (no muy fuerte) de manera que se cae sentado en el agua.

El íbero se asusta haciendo un puchero y corriendo a brazos de su padre.

—Ah, pero los besos no dejan marcas ¿o sí? —responde Roma abrazándole y empezándole a dar besos por toda la cara hasta que el español se ríe

—¡Claro que no dejan marcas! —sonríe Francia dándole el un beso a su padre y mirando a Germania de reojo —. Pero tú se lo hiciste con la boca.

—¿Y sabéis por qué se lo hice? —pregunta a los dos poniéndole la mejilla al francés, abrazándole contra si. España vuelve a mirar a Germania y niega.

—Porque te guuuustaaaaa —canturrea un poco Francia sintiéndose mucho más seguro en brazos de su padre, mirando a Germania que se sonroja automáticamente con eso, más aún de lo que ya está.

—Y a él también le gustaaaaa —añade España cantando a coro mientras Roma se ríe.

—¡No me gusta! ¡No me gustaas! ¡Están todos ustedes dementes!

—¿Son o no son los más listos mis chicos? —sigue riéndose el romano—. ¿Y sabéis qué más?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Francia sonriendo orgulloso, mirando al latino.

—Ahora cuando él se vea en el río se acordará de mi y de que nos queremos y cuando le vean los demás lo sabrán también —sentencia feliz sonrojándose un poquito y España sonríe por que le gusta que la gente se quiera y todo eso.

—Nein, yo NO te quiero, Rom! Basta con todo esto, lárgate, tú y tus niños, de mi tina y de mi casa! —otra vez histérico, es que dios de mi vida no le dan ni un respiro.

Roma sonríe y se levanta con un niño sobre cada hombro, sujetándoles sin cubrirse en lo absoluto, de cara a Germania que le mira a la cara y luego baja irremediablemente la vista a su pecho, abdomen y regiones vitales, tragando saliva.

El moreno no se mueve, esperando pacientemente a que vuelva a subir la mirada, cosa que tarda bastantes más segundos de los apropiados hasta mirarle a los ojos. Traga saliva y se pone de pie, al notar que lleva como dos minutos mirándole con la boca abierta, embrutecido.

Roma le lanza un beso, se da la vuelta y sale del lavatorio, dejando a España y Francia en el suelo junto a sus ropas para que se vistan. Germania le mira hacer, dándose la vuelta al ver a los niños en el suelo, cubriéndose lo mejor que puede, cual si fueran lobos hambrientos que se lo van a comer.

—Venga, ¡vamos a pedir a los esclavos que nos hagan la carne bien jugosa! —exclama Roma apurando a los niños—. ¿A quién le toca hoy elegir las especias?

—¡A mi! —miente Francia porque siempre le toca, ignorando al Germano cuando hablan de comida, saliendo corriendo a medio vestir detrás de su padre

—¡No! ¡Me toca a mi! —chilla España corriendo alrededor de Roma también.

Germania se siente absolutamente liberado cuando salen los tres del baño, se va casi corriendo a cerrar la puerta y de hecho se sienta en el piso, recargando la cabeza en ella soltando el aire y cerrando los ojos, aun histérico por el evento "tuvesexoconroma".

* * *

_Odiadle! odiadle profundamente! ha... el muy... yo... a las malditas alturas que hemos llegado con esta historia ha... conseguido, nadie sabe como, pasar a ser de Roma a "Romita" el único que era en diminutivo era "Romanito"... al menos no le llama Romita ningún personaje, ni siquiera Aceite lo hace aun pero... . Por qué? Por queeeeeeeeé? Germania, estamos contigo, la que te ha caído encima._


	5. Prusia pregunta Italia llora

Un par de minutos más tarde, que en ese entonces no median en minutos, pero para que se den una idea, Germania se levanta del suelo negándose la cabeza a si mismo. Va a buscar el paño con el que se seca envolviéndose la cintura en el antes de salir hacia su cuarto y pensando que OTRA VEZ había venido el idiota de Roma y OTRA VEZ había conseguido eso que tanto detestaba.

Gruñendo un poco se mete a su cuarto, de mal humor pese a todo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y buscando algo con lo cual atrancarla.

—Vati... —susurra Prusia sentando en su catre. Germania pega un saltito otra vez y se gira a mirar a Prusia con mirada penetrante y el ceño fruncido. Prusia traga saliva asustándose un poco y trata de sonreír inocentemente de esa forma que NO le sale.

Germania suelta el aire en un suspiro y se acerca a él. Prusia le mira moviéndose en el catre para sentarse más a la punta.

—Sohn —que es, "hijo" y es al único al que le dice así-

—Ha pasado una... cosa y yo estaba con esos dos niños de Rom y luego estábamos en la ventana y tu hacías así todo rojo —mueve la cadera explicándolo todo atropelladamente—. Y no entiendo por que Rom te abrazaba...

Germania se lleva la mano a la cara cubriéndose los ojos, más o menos todo lo rojo que lo describe Prusia.

—No me abrazaba —concluye al final de todas las cosas que pretendía decir.

—Pero yo... pero... —vacila, por que sabe lo que vio pero no concibe en su mentecita cuadrada que su padre le mienta—. ¿Qué hacía entonces? Porque estaba ahogándote y yo pensaba que peleabais pero te ha dado un beso y luego sonaba como si te hiciera daño y he venido corriendo por si necesitabas mi ayuda aunque tú seas más fuerte que ese tonto Rom y luego me has echado del baño y...

Germania aprieta los ojos con todo eso.

—Sohn... hay ciertas cosas que hacemos los adultos que son inexplicables para los niños. Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

—¡Pero Vati! ¡Yo ya soy mayor! —protesta por que DETESTA esa respuesta.

—No lo suficiente.

—Pero Vati! Soy más fuerte que Schweiz aunque siempre haga trampas con las flechas y soy mucho más fuerte que el tonto de Österreich que solo sabe cantar!

—No le llames tonto a Österreich —advierte —, y ellos tampoco pueden saberlo aún

—Pero los niños de Rom dicen que tú le quieres y se ríen cuando les digo que es mentira y dicen que te hizo una cosa en el cuello con los dientes y no entiendo

—Los hijos de Rom son los hijos de Rom.

—Pero Vati... ¡yo soy más fuerte que los dos! ¡Uno es una niña tonta!

—Tú eres mi primogénito —le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de afecto—. Lo que pase con Rom y sus hijos no nos importa demasiado.

—Es verdad, ¡Rom es un tonto y sus niños más tontos por no saber que estabas peleando! —sonríe orgullo y asiente.

—Ahora que se vayan, iremos de caza tú y yo —suspira.

—¡Bien! —salta contento—. Pero Schweiz no vendrá —advierte y vuelve a saltar—. Y él mató un jabalí y yo mataré a un oso y me haré un abrigo y todos sabrán que soy el mas fuerte por matar un oso, ¡porque todos pueden matar un jabalí con una flecha pero yo mataré un oso!

—Schweiz dispara bien, eso va a servirle en el futuro —admite pensativo y luego curvea un poquito los labios a modo de sonrisa esperando la respuesta del albino.

—¡Yo lo hago mejor! Pero siempre me quita el arco y las flechas que están mejor equilibradas y por eso a mi se me van un poco, ¡es un tramposo! —responde muy serio.

—Tú —frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza —, debes dejar de llamarle tramposo a Schweiz, porque no lo es, y olvidarte de lo que hace bien y tú no haces tan bien, ¡para enfocarte en lo que TÚ haces bien, que es blandir esa espada!

Prusia sonríe, frunce el ceño y se mueve como si llevara una en las manos. El mayor niega con la cabeza y le pone una mano en la barbilla levantándole la cara para vérsela. El pequeño se detiene y le mira

—No vuelvas a espiarme, no confío en los espías —murmura con claridad.

El albino le mira un poco desconsolado por que como quiere ser mayor, planeaba volver a hacerlo para desentramar el secreto. Germania le da un par de palmadas en la mejilla y luego le acaricia el pelo, atrayéndolo un poco a él.

—Cuando espíes a alguien más, garantiza que no se entere.

Prusia sonríe con su sonrisa maligna y le abraza. Germania le da unas palmadas en la espalda dejando que le abrace por unos segundos y el pequeño se separa tras el tiempo adecuado y cómodo.

—¿Y cuánto va a estar aquí Rom? ¿Crees que me dé otra vez un puñal? ¡La otra vez me dió un puñal! ¡Ahora debería darme su espada corta!

—Rom no va a darte cosas cada vez que venga —sentencia el germano levantándose de la cama y despeinándole un poco —. Y yo espero que ya se haya ido para este momento. (JAAA)

—Nein, nein. Ha traído a dos bebés, estaban con Deutschland ¡y quizás pueda luchar con sus niños después! JA! ¡Seguro les ganaré!

—¿Ha traído a dos bebes? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de negar un poco con la cabeza.

—Ja, dice que son sus nietos ardientes o algo así —le quita importancia porque la verdad es que los bebés le dan lo mismo.

—¿Ardientes? —se queda pensativo en ello, pensando en toda la cantidad de pequeños países que han encontrado recientemente, y las implicaciones que ello puede tener para ellos. Se pasa un peine por el pelo.

Prusia se encoge de hombros, le agarra con las manos a una pierna y da vueltas, jugando.

—¿Sí se queda y me deja luchar con los niños podré usar una espada de verdad?

—Quizás debería permitirte destripar al niño que parece niña y que toquetea —murmura trenzándose un mechón de pelo y separando a Prusia de su pierna para vestirse.

Prusia el sangriento se ríe.

—Pero nein, lo que vas a hacer es usar tu espada de madera y mostrarnos a todos por qué somos una raza superior.

Sonríe más.

—¡No me gustan las niñas, son tontas y nada fuertes! —claro, Prusia, claro... Alguien golpea la puerta.

—Ya crecerás... —murmura terminando de vestirse —. ¿Quién?

—Vater? —se oye una voz suavecita a la que Prusia pone los ojos en blanco. Germania le da un empujoncito en riña y desatranca la puerta, abriéndola

Austria le mira en la puerta y Prusia pasa por su lado dándole un empujón que lo tira al suelo... y luego se va corriendo para que no le riñan. Germania niega con la cabeza levantando al moreno del suelo que se recompone de su puchero sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Eh, eh... no llores —pide con voz suave y seria. Él se limpia los ojos y le mira otra vez.

—Está pasando algo en la cuna de Deutschland, vater. Hay unas cosas que no dejan de meter ruido. Schweiz no les puede hacer callar.

—¿Unas... cosas? Te refieres a unos niños. Preussen me ha dicho que Rom ha traído un par de niños.

Austria asiente porque de hecho no los ha visto, así que no sabe lo que son.

—No me gusta el ruido que hacen. Haz que se callen —pide como sí él no llorara igual cada tres segundos.

—Bien, veremos que es lo que pasa —asiente caminando hacia la puerta sin bajarle —. Rom y sus niños se irán pronto.

—No me gustan, Rom me mete susto y sus niños son ruidosos. Antes se ha quitado la ropa en el pasillo.

Germania se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Rom y sus hijos son diferentes a nosotros

—¿Por qué? —le mira a los ojos.

—Son distintos, hacen cosas que nosotros no hacemos y se portan de manera desordenada.

—No me gustan.

—A mi tampoco me gustan demasiado, pero vienen sin invitación y hay que soportarles de vez en cuando —le mira a los ojos con seriedad —. Rom no tiene por qué darte miedo, no tiene por qué hacerte nada malo. Si algún día te hace algo, avísame.

Austria asiente. No va a servir de nada, pero gracias por el esfuerzo, Germania.

—Ahora, ¿dónde has dejado a Schweiz? —pregunta caminando hacia la sala y desde ahí ya se oye berrear.

—Con Deutschland.

—Oh, me lleva Loki, ¿qué le están haciendo a Deutschland? —protesta Germania bajando a Austria al suelo y acercándose a la cuna donde Veneciano llora a pleno pulmón y Romano que berrea igual o más fuerte.

—Vater. No he podido hacer nada... no sé si son ratas —indica Suiza preocupado.

—Oh... por los dioses, ¿dónde está Rom? —pregunta Germania metiendo una mano a la cuna picándole un poco el estómago a Veneciano y mirando a Alemania, que está en el centro, llorando también por contagio.

—No lo sé, Vater... salió por la puerta y no ha vuelto, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarle? —pregunta Suiza, siempre muy solícito para hacer cosas.

—Ja, dile que sus niños están portándose como un par de dementes —protesta sacando a Alemania de la cuna, haciendo los ojos en blanco. Austria sigue mirándo a los dos llorones con el ceño fruncido.

—No lloran como Deutschland... —susurra.

—Nein, parece llanto de sirenas —protesta Germania tratando de calmar a Alemania, frunciendo el ceño hacia la cuna también—, es desquiciante.

* * *

_Todos los latinos son ruidosos y ponen las casas patas arriba! #dixi_


	6. El tormento de Germania

—A ver chicos —Roma acerca a España y a Francia al cerdo que se está cociendo—. Narices fuera... ¿como está?

Una mano tira de su túnica.

—Rom.

—¡Está bien! —exclama España después de olerlo.

—ROM! —insiste la voz tirando más de su túnica.

—Huele muy bien —sonríe Francia hacia su padre. Roma sonríe y se separa volviéndose a los tirones, dejando a ambos en el suelo. Suiza da un par de pasos hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole desafiante.

—Tus niños lloran y vater dice que se comportan como un par de... —frunce el ceño más sin recordar lo que ha dicho —. A Österreich no le gusta tampoco. Ven.

—Deben tener hambre —sonríe tomando el vaso de vino que le han servido—. Dile a tu patrem que les lleve con la matrona.

—Mi vater dice que vayas tú.

España se acerca a Suiza con curiosidad. Este le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño mientras Francia se le acerca del otro lado, sonriendo.

—A ti no te habíamos visto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —España le toma un mechón de pelo, inspeccionándolo.

Suiza le da un golpe en la mano mientras Francia sonríe mirándole los ojos de cerca.

—No tiene nombre —se ríe España mirando a Francia de reojo cuando Roma les detiene a los dos.

—Puer... te he pedido que vayas a decirle que lleven la nodriza con mis nietos —repite Roma.

Suiza frunce el ceño y empuja un poco a Francia del pecho, dándose la vuelta y yendo a la puerta, mirando a Roma de reojo, quien no le hace NINGUNA gracia porque asusta a Austria.

Roma se ríe tomando más vino y le toca el culo a una de las cocineras que pasa por ahí.

Francia se cae de culo... para variar y no perder la costumbre, y llora. Suiza se detiene en la puerta al escucharle, mirándole un instante de reojo.

—Eh, venga, venga —Roma levanta a Francia y le tiende su vaso de vino para que beba—. No puedes llorar cada vez que te tocan, Franciae, demuestras tu debilidad y me deshonras.

Suiza sale de ahí corriendo mientras Francia toma el vaso y le da un sorbito, arrugando aún un poco la nariz porque es un poco amargo y mirando a Roma de reojo. Cambia la expresión cuando escucha el asunto de la deshonra, bajando la vista y limpiándose un poco la cara.

El mayor le arregla un poco el pelo.

—Me empujó...

—Sí, sé que lo hizo. Pero no tienes que ponerte a llorar, tienes que defenderte. Si estás en el suelo, le pones el pie entre las piernas y le tiras al suelo también.

Francia se le abraza del cuello y baja mucho el tono de voz, tanto que ni siquiera España debe oírle.

—No te deshonro —susurra.

—Eso espero —le acaricia la cabeza.

Francia se muerde el labio, mortificado, pensando que va a ser grande y fuerte y no va a llorar más cuando le empujen... abrazando a Roma y llorando un poco.

—Venga, venga —le consuela y le hace un gesto a España para que les siga, saliendo de la cocina—. Creo que le agradas y por eso te ha empujado.

Por su parte, Germania está en el infierno de los hermanos Italia... ha terminado por poner de nuevo a Alemania en la cuna y a sacar a los dos chillones de ella... Romano le ha vomitado un poco encima y hay que cambiar los pañales a Veneciano

—Ahh... —exclama frustrado—, Österreich, ve a... traer a la... nodriza de Deutschland —ordena apretando los puños. Austria le mira y se va de ahí por que igual le molesta mucho como gritan.

—Thor en los cielos, ¡hazles callar! —protesta frustrado cuando aparece Suiza mirando aún hacia la cocina.

—Vater, Rom me ha dicho que llames a la matrona —indica frunciendo el ceño, crispado con los gritos—. ¿Quieres que vaya a llamarla?

—Ja... y trae a Österreich antes de que se pierda —indica yendo con los dos niños a la cocina.

—Anda, mira que guapo —sonríe Roma al encontrarle en mitad del camino, dejando a Francia en el suelo junto a España—. Mi amante y mis niños.

—Deja de decir eso —protesta Germania intentando echarle encima a los dos niños, como sea. Roma los toma a los dos meciéndolos y riéndose.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la matrona? No esperarás que yo les dé de mamar —bromea.

—Schweiz ha ido por ella... ya pudiste haber mandado a uno de los tuyos y estos dos llevan no se cuanto tiempo llorando además.

—¿Cómo iban a saber ellos quién es la matrona? —sonríe haciendo cariñitos a los bebes con la barba. Germania le mira y se sonroja un poco, pensando que se ve bien con los dos niños que para entonces se han calmado... un poquito. Carraspea.

—¿No se iban ya?

—¿Un viaje tan largo y ya nos echas? —le hace un puchero.

—¡Hemos ayudado en la cocina a asar un cerdo y va a quedar muy bueno! —exclama España abrazándole las piernas al germano para que no les eche.

—Pues es que vienes sin avisar y pones la casa de cabeza, y... —Mira a España—. El cerdo que he cazado en la mañana...

—Huele de muerte, no como esto —levanta a Veneciano y se ríe—. Gracias por tratarnos tan bien —le manda un beso otra vez—. Ahora cuídame a los monstruos —se va a ver donde está la nodriza.

Germania vacila frunciendo el ceño y pensando que les está echando... ¡eso no es tratar bien a nadie!

—Germaniaaaa! —Francia le saca de sus pensamientos, abrazándole la otra pierna

—¡Entonces sí que nos quedamos! —exclama España sin soltarle la pierna.

—¿Ustedes dos tocan todo el tiempo a la gente? —protesta el germano mirándoles a ambos e intentando caminar.

España se le sienta en el pie abrazándole con los pies también, riéndose.

—Sí —responde Francia mirándole hacia arriba y sonriendo, levantando una mano para tocarle las regiones vitales.

—¿Ya nos vas a contar como es el abrazo especial? —vuelve a preguntar España.

—Me tocas ahí y te corto la mano —replica Germania con absoluta seriedad a Francia, quien quita la mano asustado, pero sin soltarle la pierna.

España le sacude un poco la pierna para que le haga caso.

—Was? —pregunta Germania levantando la pierna donde está España y sacudiéndola el intentando quitárselo. España se agarra más fuerte apretando los ojos.

—El abrazo especial... queremos saber cómo es —pregunta Francia imitando a España.

—Queremos sabeeeer —corea España.

—¡No sé de que hablan con el abrazo especial! —protesta Germania levantando ahora la otra pierna intentando quitar a Francia

—Pues es cuando los mayores se desnudan y se dan besos y gritan sus nombres y hacen ruidos como si llevaran mucho rato corriendo —explica España mirando que Francia no se caiga, quien deja caer un poco las piernitas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse del todo.

—¡Sujetate fuerteee! —grita España.

—No hacemos nada de todo eso... ¡se llama pelear! —baja la pierna de Francia para el respiro de todos y mira a España.

—¡No se llama pelear! —España se ríe—. ¡Papá te da besos de marca por que te gustan y os queréis y hacéis el abrazo especial y así todos lo saben!

—¡No nos queremos! Él no me quiere, yo definitivamente no le quiero y los besos... ¡dejen de hablar de besos y sueltenmeee! —les pone una mano en la cabeza a ambos. España se ríe en plan "jijijiji" mirando a Francia de reojo, que se ríe igual y le mira cómplice.

—A Germania le dan vergüenza los besooooos —canta el moreno.

—No me dan vergüenza —miente llevándose las manos a la cabeza —. Por Odín, estos niños son obra de Loki!

—Claro que si le gustaaaaas... Papa habla de ti todo el tiempo —sonríe Francia mordiéndose el labio y mirándole. España mira al francés de reojo y asiente a Germania.

—A nadie más le dice su amante.

Germania... vacila.

—Siempre está diciendo que quiere que te cases con él y vengas al imperio —Francia se encoge de hombros. Germania frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—Y qué hará una gran fiesta y que en la noche te dará todos los abrazos especiales que le dejes hasta el amanecer —risita tonta de España. Germania parpadea y se sonroja más.

—¡Suéltenme las piernas... —protesta apretando los ojos sin querer creerles porque perfectamente le conoce... siempre le ha conocido bien—. Y cállense!

—Dice tu nombre en las noches —agrega Francia sonriendo hacia España y pensando que sí, en efecto, dice su nombre, y el de Britannia, y el de Iberia y el de Helena...

—Y a veces se despierta con el pene...

—Vati? —Prusia corta a España llegando del otro lado.

—Aaaah! —Germania da un salto de un metro y mira hacia Prusia, rojo como tomate, agachándose un poco para quitarse a España de la pierna, sacudiéndolo del brazo.

Prusia parpadea al notar a los dos agarrados así de las piernas de su padre. España se suelta entonces volviéndose a Prusia.

—Por THOR! SUELTAME! —grita Germania histérico hacia Francia.

—Antes has ido a chivarte de nosotros —acusa España a Prusia. Francia se suelta un poco espantado, levantándose y tragando saliva.

—¡No es verdad! He ido por que sois unos tontos y mi vati me ha explicado que no se quieren como vosotros decís —replica Prusia.

—¡Sí se quieren! Si hasta se han dado un beso —España se ríe.

Francia se acerca a España aun mirando de reojo a Germania, quien sigue algo turbado con lo que le han dicho los niños respecto a Roma quien está cinco minutos en una casa y la pone patas arriba por los siguientes cinco años, dejando a Germania a punto del colapso.

—¡Basta ya de esta conversación de besos, ¡basta ya! ¡Vayan afuera al jardín a jugar a las espadas! —chilla Germania histérico.

—Pero no era de verdad —se inventa Prusia muy seguro de si mismo.

—Claro que era de verdad —susurra Francia haciendo un gesto a España de que salgan al ver el color y la cara de Germania. Toma también a Prusia de la mano.

—Nein, me ha explicado que son cosas de adultos que vosotros como sois niños no entendéis —discute Prusia dejándose llevar, igual que España.

Germania, que está medio escuchándoles pero a estas alturas tiene el cerebro un poco derretido aún con el asunto de que los niños, que como los borrachos, siempre dicen la verdad de acuerdo al dicho. Dicen que Roma habla de él, sueña con él y... bueno, quizás existe la minúscula posibilidad de que, no que a él le interese ni nada... pero bueno, quizás pudiera plantearse... Alguien se le acerca silenciosamente por la espalda y le mete mano, provocándole que salte, se gire y meta un golpe.

Roma, que se lo esperaba, lo esquiva agachándose y riéndose.

—Rom! —protesta Germania sonrojándose y dando un paso atrás.

—Ave! —saluda sonriendo—. Uf... en esta casa hay demasiados niños por todas partes —se ríe—. Estoy muerto. Venga, ¡pídele a alguien que nos sirva vino mientras esperamos la cena! ¡Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una vaca entera!

—En esta casa se toma cerveza... —aprieta los ojos y suspira bajando un poco la agresividad—. Haré que te sirvan vino, que no se diga que no soy buen anfitrión.

—Yo lo he traído —le sonríe y le abraza de los hombros con camaradería—. ¡Vamos!

* * *

_Los dos terribles monstruos . son tan jodidamente monos. Sí, yo tampoco sé exactamente de quiénes hablo._


	7. Conversación de adultos

Germania le mira de reojo levantando una mano y vacilando un poco antes de abrazarle de la cintura. Cuando lo nota, el romano sonríe y le acerca más hacia si.

—¿Has tenido problemas con tu primogénito? —pregunta amablemente

—Nein. He hablado con él —responde frunciendo el ceño sin quererle mirar.

—Me alegro —sonríe mirándole y le acaricia la cara con el dorso del pulgar de la mano que tiene sobre su hombro.

Germania gira la cabeza para que no le toque, frunciendo más el ceño y entrando a la sala, mirando a la chica que está en la puerta y pidiéndole bebidas con un gesto de cabeza.

—Vino para él —murmura soltándole de la cintura. Roma le suelta con naturalidad sin poder evitar guiñarle un ojo a la chica.

Germania sorprendentemente nota el gesto, tensándose un poco y sentándose en su reclinatorio.

—He visto antes a tu pequeño, no lo vi la última vez que estuve aquí... cada vez hay más ¿verdad? —comenta el romano sentándose en el otro.

—Ja, hay demasiados... más de los que creo que debería haber. Me pregunto el plan de los dioses para ellos.

—Es como para pensárselo, teniendo en cuenta que estamos nosotros.

—Habrá cambios... al menos eso dictan las estrellas —murmura solemnemente.

—Tengo que consultar al oráculo.

—Por ahora estamos todos aquí —responde cuando la chica entra con los vasos de cerveza y vino y las jarras sonriéndole al moreno, embobada.

—¡Ah! ¡Que bien! ¡Gracias! —Roma toma su vaso sonriéndole a la chica y cuando está a punto de tocarle el culo, carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo, haciendo un amago con el movimiento.

Germania fulmina a la chica. A esta se le borra la sonrisa y sale corriendo, eso si, mirando a Roma desde la puerta al salir que la mira también de reojo riéndose tontamente.

—Asumo que un hombre tan ocupado como tú —Germania carraspea recuperando la atención de su invitado—, debe tener algún motivo para dejar sus importantes actividades y venir hasta acá con todo y su familia.

—Eh... eh? —vacila—. Ah, sí, claro —se ríe llevándose una mano a la nuca. Germania le mira atentamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Tenía ganas de estar contigo —asegura mirándole a los ojos muy atentamente.

Germania desvía la mirada y da un trago a su cerveza. Roma sonríe, bebiendo también, pero sin apartar la vista.

—Un camino bastante largo como para sólo querer eso, ¿no crees?

—No menosprecies el valor de tu compañía —le sonríe.

—No estoy menospreciando el valor de mi compañía, estoy pensando de manera lógica únicamente.

—Olvidas que yo no actúo en base a tu lógica casi nunca —se ríe removiendo un poco el vaso para oxigenar el vino.

—Tu no actúas en base a ninguna lógica, NUNCA, Rom —responde levantando la vista y mirándole hacer.

—Eso podría parecer —asiente sonriendo y apoya la mejilla en su mano, mirándole—. Pero al final las cosas me salen bastante bien en general, gracias a los dioses.

Germania niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que es cierto... finalmente no es que Roma tenga suerte, es que tiene TODA la suerte, sólo para él.

—Tus dioses parecen estar demasiado interesados en favorecerte... me pregunto qué es lo que les das a cambio.

—Amor, devoción, ofrendas de sangre... —se encoge de hombros y le da un trago a su vaso—. Lo típico.

El rubio se humedece los labios y le mira fijamente.

—Sigues sin decirme a qué has venido con todo y tus hijos —murmura moviéndose un poco en su lugar.

—Te lo he dicho claramente, quería verte —insiste con su mirada igual de penetrante.

Germania se sonroja un poco y vuelve a desviar la mirada, pensando en la tina de hace un rato y en lo mucho que se le mete bajo la piel, aun cuando hace esfuerzos enormes porque no lo haga.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—No antes de que me meta en tu cama esta noche —se humedece los labios y sonríe.

El germano tiene un escalofrío completamente visible y desvía la mirada sonrojándose más aún si es posible.

—H-Había pensado... hay... una casa de... puedes quedarte con tus hijos en...

—Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de compartir cuarto con tu primogenito... ¿qué le ocurre al otro... al rubio de ojos verdes?

—¿Qué le ocurre sobre qué? —le mira fijamente.

—No ha querido decirnos su nombre y estaba como muy enfadado. Bueno, digno hijo de su padre tu también pareces siempre enfadado —se ríe. El germano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Schweiz... Es muy cerrado en si mismo, muy duro y tiene la mejor puntería que he visto en mi vida. Adora a Österreich y le protege más de lo que se protege a si mismo.

—Ost...Ostria... Austria? es el de... —hace un gesto dibujando a Mariazell en el aire.

—Ja —asiente y se revuelve—. Tus hijos se portan demasiado mal.

—¿Los míos? ¿Sabes que tu niño rubio a empujado a Franciae y le ha tirado al suelo solo por que quería saludarle?

—Tu niño Gali toca demasiado, hace rato en la cocina iba a tocarme el... —se sonroja y carraspea—. Schweiz es de cuidado, realmente no suele dejar que lo toquen demasiado. Si se le acercó más de lo debido, me sorprende que no le haya arrancado un trozo.

—Es que le gusta el contacto humano —se ríe—. Como a mi.

—A ti no te gusta el contacto humano, Rom... tú tienes un problema —replica.

—Non, non —se ríe—. Es que son muy curiosos. Tu déjales que toquen, una vez ya sepan y vean que no pasa nada se cansarán, irán a otra cosa y te dejarán tranquilo.

—Tus hijos no van a tocarme absolutamente nada, Rom. No les pones ningún tipo de límite, les dejas hacer lo que sea..

—Si les pongo un límite, Germaniae, aun se volverán más curiosos sobre ello y no es como que sea algo malo o que no vayan a saber de todas formas antes o después, ¡mejor que me pregunten a mi lo que quieran saber!

—No te están preguntando a ti, me están preguntando a mi... y es incómodo. Mis hijos no están todo el tiempo intentando incomodarte.

—Ellos no intentan incomodarte, intentan saber —se ríe.

—Pues entonces habla con ellos. Insisto, mis niños no están fastidiándote.

—Tus niños intentan matarme —le guiña un desvía la mirada otra vez.

—Eso es entrenamiento.

—Esto también —se encoge de hombros.

Germania suspira dándole otro trago a la cerveza, un poco más relajado ahora que no hay niños y que Roma está en un reclinatorio en donde no puede tocarle siquiera.

—Quizás podamos ir al río mañana temprano antes de que se vayan —propone Germania murmurando un poco y sonrojándose otro poco más.

—¿¡De veras!? —Roma ilusionado.

El rubio parpadea y se sonroja más.

—Quizás podamos irnos pasado mañana entonces —risa tonta, agarrándose de la nuca y mirando el techo, Roma es de los que le das la mano y toma la manga.

—Yo no he dicho eso, voy a ir de caza con Preussen pasado mañana.

—Ah! llevaremos a Hispaniae, ¿sabes que no les tiene miedo a los toros? les mira así y les domina como quiere ¡tiene un don con las bestias!

—Nein, le dije que iríamos solos y hablo de pasado mañana... ¡ustedes se iban mañana! —desconsolado

—Bueno, entonces yo me quedaré aquí con los demás, me llevaré al rubio y a Austria —Roma se siente incapaz de pronunciar Schweiz—. con los dos mayores míos al pueblo mientras estáis de caza.

Germania se revuelve sin estar seguro de quererle dejar a sus hijos, en especial a Austria que le had icho que le da miedo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Claro que sí, ya veras! —el despreocupado.

—Nein, no le gustas a Österreich... Tampoco me gustas a mi —agrega bastante tarde.

—Además, si tuviera que robar a alguno de ellos, me llevaría al bebé, que es el que se te parece más —de nuevo esa mirada penetrante, sin hacerle caso.

Germania traga saliva, incómodo con la mirada, y con lo que está diciendo él mismo y el maldito romano que se le sube a la cabeza tres veces más que la cerveza. Ahora mismo lamenta que esté en otro reclinatorio en vez de estar encima de él, dándole un beso. Se humedece los labios.

—Un sestercio por tus pensamientos —propone al verle la cara. Germania se sonroja más y aparta la cara.

—N-No vas a... —carraspea —, no vas a robar nada.

—Besos, quizás —replica sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados. El germano bufa, negando con la cabeza y malhumorándose con el mismo, por querer los besos y por, además, no conseguir ocultarlo.

—Quizás ya esté lista la cena —murmura mirando hacia la puerta esperanzado.

—Estaría bien, tengo mucha hambre —deja el vaso de cerámica vacío en el suelo, levantándose.

El rubio le mira hacer, dando un trago largo a su cerveza, pensando que va a ir a la cocina a sonreírle a la chica que les ha traído las bebidas y a tocarle el culo a la cocinera, reprimiendo el impulso de irle a detener.

Roma busca en la bolsa, saca una moneda y la lanza al aire haciendo que gire y se cuele en la cerveza del germano, antes de irse.

Germania cierra un instante los ojos cuando la cerveza le salpica, antes de agacharse un poco al frente para mirarle el culo, haciendo esa mueca leve que tiene como sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Maldito! ¡Descarado! ¡Jum! ¡Y tú, germano tonto! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas!_


	8. Una buena cena

El latino entra a la cocina y tras un par de pases mágicos en cinco minutos, ya están entrando todos los niños corriendo del jardín con el cerdo servido en la mesa.

Germania levanta las cejas acercándose a Roma, entrando al comedor al tiempo que entran los chicos. Le pone otra vez una mano en la cintura y él se vuelve a sonriéndole y le acaricia la cara.

El rubio le deja, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo levemente, atrayéndole un poco hacia él. El moreno inclina la cabeza, entrecierra los ojos y acerca los labios hacia los suyos.

Algo en el cerebro de Germania le dice claramente que lo que está haciendo es TREMENDAMENTE peligroso. Se le acelera el corazón, paralizándose un poco sin quitarse. Roma saca la lengua y le lame los labios suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

El germano se balancea entre la cordura y el deseo, entreabriendo los labios y teniendo un escalofrío. "Un segundo mas... sólo uno... al siguiente lo empujas", se promete a si mismo y al siguiente segundo es el romano quien se separa solito sonriendo y mirándole de reojo un momento.

Germania aprieta los dientes y no le sigue, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo y notar que toooodos los niños les miran azorados.

Roma le guiña un ojo a España y Francia, este le sonríe levemente, con la boca abierta aun, grabando estos momentos en su cabeza como con cincel sobre piedra. España hace una risita.

—Siéntate... yo corto esto —murmura el germano hacia el moreno, sin mirar a nadie, sacando su daguita.

Roma accede por que le encanta que le sirvan, y Prusia parpadea saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Vati, hemos hablado y Hispanien y yo luego vamos a batirnos en un duelo! —exclama el albino, que como no ha entendido lo que acaba de pasar y los besos igual son "puaj" ha decidido ignorarlo.

—Eh... eh? —baja de Romaland hasta la mesa otra vez, mirando a Prusia.

—¡En un duelo! ¡Para demostrar que somos una raza superior! —insiste Prusia mientras Roma se ríe de la vacilación del mayor.

—Ah, un duelo... ja, claro que somos una raza superior, me parece un evento interesante —asiente Germania, tratando de olvidar el asunto de "meterse en su cama hoy en la noche" que por alguna razón le está jodiendo la mente en estos momentos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿sois una raza superior? —le pregunta Roma a Prusia mientras España está distraído con Austria y Suiza.

—Pues... ja! —Prusia muy seguro de si mismo.

—Ja, no creo que haya duda en eso —responde Germania mientras Suiza ayuda a Austria a cualquier clase de cosa, con el ceño muy fruncido pero con mucho cuidado

—Veremos quien gana entonces. ¡Un Denario para el que consiga que su oponente pierda la espada primero! —propone Roma y a España le brillan los ojos con el símbolo del dolar.

Prusia también presta atención automáticamente por que NUNCA ha tenido TANTO dinero SUYO (Sí, por que en la mente de Prusia, ya es suyo, o sea, ni lo dudéis).

Germania gruñe porque no le encanta que sus niños peleen por dinero. Austria también presta atención y hace a Suiza desviar los ojos para que lo haga también.

—Y quien podría enfrentarse a mi otro mocoso, veamos... —sigue Roma, repasando la mesa. Francia mira a su padre y luego vacila temiendo ser el el otro mocoso. Suiza frunce el ceño y Germania sonríe.

—Schweiz.

—No, el otro, el morenito —decide Roma señalándole con la cabeza. Austria vuelve a cagarse de miedo y Prusia se caga de la risa

—Nein. Yo, vater, yo lo haré —Suiza se levanta en la silla mirando a Roma desafiante.

—¿Qué dices, Franciae? —Roma mira a Francia, que le devuelve la mirada suplicante, porque en lo absoluto quiere enfrentarse con espada a nadie.

—Prefiero a ese —señala a Austria.

—Ella no puede pelear, las mujeres no saben pelear —suelta Prusia refiriéndose a Francia.

—Déjalo en paz —insiste Suiza ahora mirando a Prusia, con el ceño fruncido, sin asomo de miedo porque sea claramente más grande y fuerte que él

—¿Y quién le ha dicho nada? —responde Prusia a Suiza.

—Tu has dicho que las mujeres no pueden pelear, déjale en paz —no es como que Prusia no moleste a Austria en realidad, más o menos todo el tiempo.

—Entonces decidido. Franciae contra Austria después —sentencia Roma y Austria mira a Francia asustado escondiéndose un poco tras Suiza. El francés le mira más o menos igual, hemos de decir.

Suiza frunce el ceño, en lo absoluto contento con este desarrollo de eventos. Mira a Germania con el ceño fruncido.

—Vater —protesta. Germania mira a Austria de reojo y se encoge de hombros.

—Vater... —susurra la vocecita suave del austríaco que se está viendo metido en un EMBROLLO, Llamándole.

Germania parpadea mirando al austriaco, sabiendo claramente que lo que le va a pedir es no pelear.

—Yo prefería ver como peleas tú con Rom... —sentencia.

—Cómo peleo yo con... Nein —niega con la cabeza tajantemente.

—OH! SÍ —Roma sonríe encantado, en perfecta coordinación.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Patrem Roma con Germania! —aplaude Francia viendo en eso una salida fantástica a su problema. El mismo suiza se ve seducido con la idea de ver a su padre pelear con Roma.

—¡Ala! ¡Yo también quiero verlo! —corea España y no es hasta que ve que todos apoyan la idea que Prusia no lo hace también... por que una idea de Austria es una idea de Austria aunque se muera de ganas de verlo.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque ciertamente lo último que quiere es cualquier tipo de actividad a menos de un metro de proximidad con un romano bastante diestro en la espada. Aun así... es una buena oportunidad para ganarle como está seguro que hará.

—Por Odín que esto es una locura —niega con la cabeza abriendo los ojos y mirando al moreno—. Pelearemos.

—¡Bien! —exclama Roma muy emocionado, apretando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Mañana los lobos tendrán romano que comer —le pica un poco sirviendo la carne. Austria sonríe sabiéndose tranquilo de nuevo y Suiza se sienta en la silla otra vez, mirando a Austria de reojo preguntándose si está bien. Se relaja al ver que sonríe.

—Eso será en lo que sueñes esta noche —responde Roma y acto seguido se lo piensa—. Non, ni así.

Germania sacude la cabeza tratando evitar pensar en lo que va a soñar en la noche, sirviéndole un gran trozo de carne al latino.

—Come, que vas a necesitarlo.

Roma le mira de reojo y le da una palmadita en el culo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que tengo hambre!

Sobra decir que Germania pega un gran salto tirándole a Prusia el agua encima.

—Ah! —salta Prusia empujando a Suiza, que como domino, empuja un poco a Austria que se cae al suelo de alguna maravillosa manera misteriosa tirando sobre Francia su plato y ahí es donde empieza el odio.

—Aghhh! —protesta Francia mirándose a si mismo con desagrado—. Puer!

Roma y España siguen toda la línea de eventos.

—Es como un alud —decide Roma muerto de risa. Junto con Germania... Suiza hace los ojos en blanco riñendo un poco a Austria por caerse y ayudándole a subir.

—Patrem! —protesta el francés indignado, mirándole.

—Vamos, vamos —se levanta el romano aun riéndose para llevarse a cambiarse a Francia, que levanta las manos para que le alce, fulminando a Austria en cualquier manera posible... quizás incluso a través de la mesa, si es que Austria no se levanta rápido.

El moreno se levanta ayudado por Suiza mientras Roma se lleva a Francia. Germania levanta el vaso y seca un poco a Prusia, bastante mal, de hecho, sin entender del todo el drama del niño que parece niña. Termina de servir los platos.

—Al final te libraste de pelear, bribón —Roma le pincha el estomago a Francia mientras le desviste y él se ríe llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Vas a pelear tú por miii.

—Sí... —sonríe de lado poniéndole la túnica limpia—. ¿Quieres tomarle el pelo un poco a Germaniae?

—¡Siií!

Roma le guiña un ojo y el pequeño se ríe brincando de puntitas, esperando que le diga cómo.

—Entonces, cuando volvamos, dile que si vamos a luchar, tiene que ser en lucha romana, no con espadas —le toma de la mano. (Por que además en esos tiempos se luchaba desnudo para que no hubiera donde asirse)

—¿La lucha romana es esa que es rodando desnudos por el piso? —pregunta sonriendo—, ¿cómo un abrazo especial?

—Eso es —le sonríe—. Le dices que ha dicho luchar y no batirse en duelo como ha dicho el niño albino.

Francia se ríe.

—¡Van a hacer un abrazo especial frente a todos!

* * *

_¿Quién es peor, padre o hijos?_


	9. Las preguntas incomodas

Roma le mira de reojo y no contesta, entrando a la sala de nuevo. Francia sonríe mirando a Germania con ESA sonrisa malignilla mientras su padre le sienta de nuevo en su sitio y se va al suyo.

—Germania —le llama con seguridad, haciendo los piecitos para adelante y para atras en su silla.

Germania, que esta mirando a Roma sonreír, porque seguro lo hace, le mira de reojo, tomando el trozo de carne y empezando a comerlo.

Roma intenta estar serio, de verdad, mirando su plato haciendo caras raras porque falla miserablemente el empeño. El germano entrecierra los ojos y mira a Francia que sigue con esa sonrisa maligna que no puede con ella.

España mira a su padre y a Francia alternadamente sabiendo desde ya que pasa algo, sonriendo un poco también aunque no sepa qué

—Dijiste al final que pelearías con Pater Romam, ¿verdaaaad? —Francia sonríe tomando un trocito de carne con la mano.

Prusia sigue la conversación como un partido de tenis sin entender qué se ríen tanto.

—Ja —el germano frunce el ceño y mira a Roma de reojo incomodándose un poco.

—Entonces van a tener que hacer lucha romana —declara Francia con total seguridad. Roma mira a Francia haciendo un sutil gesto de asentimiento y luego mira a Germania de reojo.

—¿Cuál es la lucha romana? —pregunta Prusia.

Germania abre la boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar, procesando... y luego la vuelve a abrir.

—¡No voy a luchar contigo cuerpo a cuerpo! —chilla.

—A mi me parece bien, yo soy muy bueno en ello —Roma come tranquilamente. Francia sonríe y se acerca a Prusia.

—Des. Nu. Dos.

—Neeeein! Nein! ¡No voy a pelar contigo desnudo en ningún lado! —gesticula Germania. Prusia levanta las cejas y luego mira a su padre. Suiza toma nota de lo terrible que es pensar en hacer algo así.

—Es una cuestión practica, si fuera con ropa podría usarla para agarrarte y así no tiene tanta gracia, de hecho, lo más divertido es con aceite por que así todo resbala —explica Roma mirándole con sonrisa de lado.

—ROM!

—No, no es muy recomendable asirse de esa parte del cuerpo en la que estás pensando —responde ante esa protesta a pesar de que sabe que no protestaba por eso y que seguramente ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello.

—¡Deja de hablar de eso en frente de los niños! —chilla modo Suiza, encendido y Roma se ríe.

—Quien pierde tiene que hacer un abrazo especial enfrente de todos —se inventa Francia. España levanta las cejas y asiente muy conforme con esa regla.

—¿Qué es un abrazo especial? —le pregunta Austria a Suiza, él se encoge de hombros si saber y mira a su padre.

—Vater, ¿qué es un abrazo especial?

—¡Anda! ¡Ya estarás contento! ¡Nadie hace ese tipo de preguntas hasta que llegan TUS sucios niños a pervertir a los míos! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué vas a contestar?

—Es un abrazo que hacen los adultos cuando se quieren mucho, es un poco diferente del normal por que se hace estando desnudo —les explica Roma a Suiza y Austria mirando a Germania de reojo. Este frunce el ceño no tan inconforme con esa explicación.

—Pater Romam y Germaniae lo hacen todo el tiempo porque se quieren —agrega Francia

—¿Y por qué estando desnudos? —pregunta Prusia.

—Por que así se siente mejor al hacerlo —responde Roma sin inmutarse.

—Porque hay gente pervertida que... Rom! Por Odín! ¡Eso no se hace en esta casa! Y basta del tema —clava su daga en la mesa.

—¿Y los...? —Prusia se detiene de preguntar, asustándose. Roma planta una mano sobre le muslo de Germania por debajo de la mesa provocando que este gruña.

—No os preocupéis, solo está nervioso por que sabe que va a perder —explica Roma al ver que España se ha acojonado con la daga, Francia ha bajado las manos de la mesa, Suiza ha dejado de mirarle y Austria tiembla un poco, haciendo pucheros.

—¡No voy a perder! ¡No voy a pelear contigo así! —murmura intentando alejarse de las nanos de Roma.

—¿Veis? Eso es por que sabe que va a perder —le masajea un poco.

—Nein, ¡en este lugar se pelea con espada y vamos a pelear con espada! —más nervioso, especialmente de que vaya a acercar la mano a la zona de peligro

—¿Con cual espada vamos a pelear? —pregunta Roma con absoluta intención subiendo un poquito la mano por la pierna del germano, mirándole de reojo.

—Con esa no —responde dando un salto  
y sonrojándose.

—¿Cuál no? —pregunta Prusia inocentemente, haciendo meritos desde ya para convertirse en la peor pesadilla de un tsundere.

—Come, Preussen —ordena Germania apretando los dientes. Roma se ríe haciéndole una caricia especial con solo un dedo antes de levantar la mano para servirse más vino.

—¿Esto es otra vez por que soy un niño? —pregunta Prusia.

Germania da un salto de aquellos mirando a Roma sin escuchar siquiera a Prusia.

—Rom —le llama Prusia mientras este sonríe de lado por el salto del rubio y le mira—. ¿Por qué los niños no pueden hacer el abrazo especial?

—Ah —Roma sonríe—. Porque hay que estar enamorado para hacerlo —explica—. ¿Alguno de vosotros está enamorado? —pregunta a los niños.

Prusia abre ojos como platos y se sonroja un poco, negando con la cabeza y haciendo "puaaaaj" con la lengua fuera. Austria mira a Roma y parpadea sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Germania mira a Prusia y luego a Roma y luego a Prusia y ahí cae en la cuenta.

—Nein... Espera... Es... Yo no estoy... —se sonroja en automático

—¡Ah! ¡Yo sé quién lo está! —salta España riéndose un poquito.

—¡Yo no! —aclara Germania histérico, Francia mira a España de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Ah, sí? Vamos a verlo —se ríe Roma para España.

—Él —España señala a Germania—. Pero le da vergüenza... y tú también —señala a su padre —. Y él —señala a Francia.

—¡Pero de dónde sacan que yo estoy enamorado! Rom, por todos los dioses, ¡deja de confundir a los niños! —chilla Germania más nervioso aun por el hecho de que Roma esté enamorado que por el FALSO que le acaban de levantar a él.

El romano levanta las cejas más impresionado en el asunto de Francia, mirándole.

—¿Yo? —pregunta Francia sonriendo de lado y riéndose.

—Sí, a ti te gusta el niño ese, Ingli... Ingl... Ingle... ¡el niño de Britania! —le acusa España sonriendo.

—Ohhh! —Francia se ríe sonrojándose levemente, pero no negándolo.

—¿Es eso cierto, Franciae? —Roma sonríe de lado. Francia se muerde el labio y mira a su padre con ESA mirada.

—¡Sí! —responde España por él—. Siempre vamos a verle cuando se baña y siempre se sonroja y se cubre y se enfada como Germania contigo por que se quieren.

Roma se muere de la risa con esa respuesta.

—Rom! —protesta Germania cuando Francia le da un codacito a España, de esos de "cállate pero sigue hablando" .

—¡Ya sabía que mi chico sería todo un conquistador! ¡Muy bien, Franciae! —le sonríe Roma a Francia levantando su vaso de vino para brindar con él—. ¡Ahora tienes que quererle mucho!

Francia se ríe aún sonrojado y levanta su vaso.

—¡Yo le quiero! —declara. Roma sonríe y mira a Germania de reojo.

—¿Lo ves? Si el niño no tiene de qué avergonzarse, tú tampoco —declara señalándole a Francia y le guiña un ojo.

—El niño puede hacer lo que quiera, YO no estoy enamorado de ti —replica Germania

—Hispaniae, ¿y tú? ¿a qué esperas? —le pregunta el romano a su otro hijo, este se lo piensa.

—No lo sé... —responde vacilando.

—Mira los niños de Germaniae, son muy guapos, ¿no te gusta ninguno de los tres? —sigue Roma quien disfruta secretamente las historias de enredos tanto como las de guerra.  
España les mira y Prusia se tensa y se sonroja por la idea en sí más que por otra cosa.

—El rubio de ojos verdes se parece a Angleterre —comenta Francia señalando a Suiza y dándole un codacito a España.

Suiza se sonroja en automático desde que han dicho que son muy guapos.

—Pero a mi Inglaterra no me gusta —replica España. Prusia frunce un poco el ceño, por que aunque no quiere que le elijan a él, le jode un poco que no lo hagan.

—Pues eres un tonto —Francia sonríe y mira intermitentemente a Austria y a Prusia, cual si fueran mercancía—. El de los ojos rojos es raro y es un soplón... y el moreno... —Suiza fulmina a Francia sin querer que nadie se meta con Austria en términos generales.

—El moreno es el que más me gusta —decide España riéndose tontamente.

—El tiene bonitos ojos —decide Francia sonriendole a Austria. Suiza se tensa mucho con esto, de manera completamente inconsciente.

Austria parpadea y se sonroja un poquito, incrédulo y el bufido de Prusia debe haber hecho historia.

—Pues eres un tonto por que Österreich es un tonto y no sirve para nada ni sabe hacer nada —sentencia el albino.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protesta Suiza el eterno defensor de Austria.

—Tú también eres guapo, no te pongas celoso —sentencia Francia, que en este momento se siente todo un galán, mirando a Prusia.

—¡No estoy celoso! —chilla en un tono digno de su padre, sonrojado mientras Roma da golpes en la mesa de risa.

—Basta ya con mis niños —murmura Germania y haciendo ese gesto característico de sonrisa.

—Venga, por que no vamos a ver esa pelea a ver si la furia blanca se desquita un poco —propone Roma por que molestar a Prusia no es tan divertido.

* * *

_El FrUK se nos cuela por las costuraaaas..._


	10. Pequeña lucha de espadas

Germania se lame un poco los dedos antes de terminarse su gran vaso de cerveza de un solo trago y se levanta, dándole un golpe a Roma en el hombro.

—Venga, vamos a ver como Preussen le da una paliza a tu niño.

Prusia sonríe y se levanta de un salto, contento con lo de furia blanca y con la confianza de su padre. Roma se levanta siguiendo a Germania, sonriendo confiado.

—Eso está por ver —hace un gesto a España para que se levante.

Francia se levanta de un salto, empujando un poco a España (y temiendo un poco por él).

—Bien, es bueno tener fe, pero me parece que esta vez ni tus dioses van a poder salvarle —Germania le sonríe un poco a Roma mirándole por encima del hombro, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y levantando a Suiza y a Austria, cada uno en un brazo. Suiza se deja cargar aunque un poco renuentemente.

—Vater, no dejes que ese niño se lleve a Österreich —murmura con el ceño fruncido.

España mira a Francia de reojo y se le abraza un poco aun mirando a Prusia, que anda tan feliz y emocionado.

Austria se abraza de Germania sin estar seguro de querer quedarse a ver la lucha por que estas cosas le aburren un poco, pero con curiosidad.

—Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus trucos, Österreich... tarde o temprano vas a tener que pelear con alguien y sería bastante útil que ya tuvieras experiencia —señala Germania mirando al austriaco de reojo.

—Entonces me quitaré los pantalones —sentencia Austria quitándole importancia, tomándole la mano a Suiza.

—¿Te quitarás los pantalones? —pregunta Germania levantando las cejas, mientras suiza se deja y, de hecho, se tranquiliza.

—Rom dice que si lo haces, las personas se ponen nerviosas y acceden a hacer lo que quieres.

Germania se detiene en seco y mira a Austria de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados. El pequeño le sonríe.

—Nein. Eres mein sohn y vas a aprender a luchar, no a ocupar movimientos tramposos como Rom —le medio riñe a lo que el austríaco baja la cabeza empezando a hacer un puchero

—Österreich va a aprender a luchar, yo le estoy enseñando —media Suiza apretándole un poquito la mano a Austria. Germania frunce el ceño y mira al moreno, negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Por Odín, si vas a sobrevivir vas a tener que hacerlo a base de la cabeza —susurra hacia él saliendo al jardín y mirando a Prusia hacer movimientos con la espada.

—Schweiz me ayudará con las peleas —sonríe Austria. Y ya está, pim pam pum. Quien lo dijera, que en algún momento más adelante, es él el que le ayuda a Suiza contra Francia...

Germania baja a Suiza y a Austria al suelo y se acerca a Prusia que está SÚPER EXCITADO practicando con la espada de madera contra los enemigos invisibles.

El mayor le toma de los hombros y se agacha en el suelo junto a él, que para y le mira con la respiración agitada, sonriendo aun así.

—¡Métele un buen susto y ten cuidado con sus trampas!

Prusia asiente a su padre frunciendo el ceño muy serio, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Roma tiene a España a su lado y está también dándole algunas instrucciones, moviendo los brazos explicándole como es que Prusia es muy rápido, pero no piensa y además utiliza un patrón en sus golpes, así que es fácil de preveer... cosas demasiado complicadas como para que España pueda realmente utilizarlas.

Al final, le da un abrazo muy fuerte que el niño le devuelve, durante bastante más rato de lo que está acostumbrado ningún germano. Cuando le suelta, le hace un cariño en la cara sonriéndole antes de ir a sentarse con Francia que ya está con Germania, Austria y Suiza.

Prusia se acerca sonriendo de lado, muy confiado y se quita el barro de las botas, dándose unos golpecitos con la espada.

España se pasa una mano por el pelo concentrado en las indicaciones de su padre, mirando a Prusia de manera feroz.

Roma se sienta junto a Germania y le pasa un brazo por la espalda.

—¿Preparado para ver perder a tú hijo? —le pregunta acercándole para que se apoye en él y jugando con un mechón de su pelo del lado contrario a donde está.

España sonríe de repente y baja la espada una vez Prusia ya está en posición, acercándose al público teatralmente. El albino parpadea al verle, sin saber qué hace.

—Espero que disfrutéis de la pelea como yo de vuestra compañía —le desea el español a Austria, sonriendo con galantería, guiñándole un ojo en un movimiento que le hace sonrojar un poco, pero no recibe más respuesta que el fruncimiento de ceño y el ataque inesperado de Prusia que nota de nuevo que el austríaco acapara la atención, dando comienzo la batalla.

—Me pregunto en realidad si tu estás preparado para ver perder al tuyo —contesta Germania mirándole de reojo y poniéndose un poco tenso, quitándole el mechón de pelo de la mano y levantando las cejas, primero con España y luego con el movimiento de Prusia. Sonríe un poco al notar que ha tomado por sorpresa al niño español.

Roma se tensa apretando los dientes al ver a España, pensando que le ha dicho cincuenta mil veces que no le dé la espalda a su enemigo, cuando España acaba en el suelo, pero consigue levantar su espada y detener la siguiente estocada de Prusia.

Lo que provoca que el romano se ría y grite para darle ánimos al moreno.

—No necesito estar preparado.

—Técnicamente ya ha ganado... —murmura el germano mirando a Roma de reojo y poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

—No he visto que esté desarmado e inmovilizado en el suelo —replica Roma mientras España mete una patada a Prusia tirándole también lo bastante lejos para que los dos puedan levantarse de nuevo.

Nada más recuperar la vertical, Prusia vuelve a la carga, tirando al español al suelo otra vez, este gira al caer para seguir en guardia al detenerse.

Germania levanta las cejas y le grita a Prusia que se levante.

Francia apoya a España con gritos y vítores también, y Suiza abraza un poco a Austria de manera considerablemente más cariñosa de lo normal, deseando que gane Prusia y a la vez detestando desear que lo haga.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vas muy bien, hijo! —grita Roma completamente perdido en la pelea ahora mientras los dos niños siguen bailando a espadazos, pero es bastante obvio que Prusia el incansable está agobiando a España, quien cada vez se protege más y ataca menos.

Germania mira la escena de manera infinitamente menos pasional, notando claramente que Prusia empieza a tener la ventaja de la resistencia. Sonríe de lado.

—Non! Non! ¡Por la derecha! ¡Cuida los golpes altos! —indica Roma tensándose más, notando lo mismo que Germania.

—¡Ya lo hagooo! —protesta España defendiéndose a duras penas.

—¡No me digas que lo haces y hazlo! —grita el romano. Germania sonríe más aún, mirándola escena y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Venga! ¡Resiste! ¡Da el golpe secreto! —grita Francia para España cuando Prusia por fin consigue desarmarle con un golpe demasiado fuerte lanzando la espada de madera a un buen par de metros de ellos dos para la desesperación de Roma, que se muerde el labio y le aprieta la pierna a Germania, este levanta el brazo victorioso.

Y Roma grita unos cuantos insultos en un tono que unas cuantas centurias más tarde le serán muy familiares al español pero de momento no lo son, así que hace un puchero y se pone a llorar.

El romano aprieta los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle más y se pone de pie yendo a buscarlo mientras Prusia sale corriendo hacia Germania MUY contento.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo, sonriendo un poco más porque visiblemente se ha enfadado, abrazando a Prusia en cuanto se acerca a él.

—¡El orgullo de nuestra raza! —suelta completamente convencido

—¿Viste que le gané, vati? ¿Lo viste? Se cayó y me tiro al suelo pero me levanté y se cayo y... —Prusia explica todo lo que ha pasado muy excitado aun como si no hubieran estado ahí viéndolo.

—Ja, ja... he visto que has sido el más fuerte y el que más a aguantado... ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! —afirma Germania dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Prusia sonríe muy feliz y orgulloso de si mismo.

Francia sale corriendo hacia España también, preocupado.

Roma le da una cachetada en el culo a España y aparta al francés empezando a reñirle muy seriamente mientras el españolito llora aun.

Francia mira la escena muy asustado, dando un pasito atrás... porque conoce bien a Roma cuando está enfadado.

—Y ahora vas a ir y le vas a dar tú mismo esto a Prusiae —le entrega a España el denario mientras este llora y suplica para no hacerlo.

Francia traga saliva mordiéndose el labio, pensando que su padre es horrible por hacerle hacer algo así.

Germania se levanta, estirándose a toda su altura, poniéndole a Prusia una mano en el hombro.

—Ah, ¿no quieres hacerlo? Pues haber entrenado como te digo que hagas y no haber perdido. ¡Vamos! —exige Roma empujando a España hacia ellos quien les mira con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Y más te vale felicitarle por haber ganado, que yo te oiga!

Francia da un pasito hacia España, intentando acompañarle en su pena. Él traga saliva mirando a Prusia, que sigue sonriendo completamente vencedor, sin piedad alguna. Se limpia los ojos, mira la moneda y se le llenan de lágrimas otra vez, andado hacia ellos con el orgullo herido.

Germania mira a Roma a los ojos, sin quitarle la mano a Prusia del hombro. Roma no se permite mirarle, controlando a España con el ceño fruncido, que se acerca a Prusia vuelve a tragar saliva y le tiende la moneda.

Germania aprieta un poquito el hombro de Prusia, volviendo a sonreír de lado. El albino la toma, con una gran sonrisa y mira a los ojos a España, que vacila.

—¿Qué más? —riñe Roma.

—Yo... Felicidades por haber ganado... —susurra el español con los mofletes hinchados, mirando el suelo. Prusia sonríe aun más.

Germania se humedece los labios sin dejar de mirar al romano a la cara. España mira a su padre suplicante y este relaja el semblante sonriendo un poco y abriendo los brazos, a los que el español corre. Justo entonces es cuando mira a Germania quien le saluda con una orgullosa inclinación de cabeza.

Roma le guiña un ojo al germano abrazando y consolando a España. Germania se sonroja, desviando la mirada y despeinando un poco a Prusia, poniéndose ahora un poco nervioso por lo que viene.

Francia se relaja también al notar que lo peor ha pasado.

Roma le susurra al oído a España un par de cosas que sí le han gustado de lo que ha hecho, en cualquier caso, por que es muy explosivo y se enfada mucho, pero con sus niños, a los pocos minutos ya se le olvida y vuelve a estar de buen humor.

Germania llama a su criado con un gesto y le pide en voz baja que le recuerde, cuando se vaya Roma, ir con Prusia a la herrería a comprarle un premio.

—Venga, ve a buscar la coraza de papá y tráela, a ver si con esto aprendes un poco —pide Roma dejando al español en el suelo, este sale corriendo sonriendo otra vez.

* * *

_Pobrecito España... eso le pasa por pasarse el día comiendo fruta, durmiendo y jugando con Francia en vez de entrenar..._


	11. Gran lucha de Espadas

Germania hace un gesto a su maestre de armas para que le traigan su espada, coraza y casco, acercándose a Roma que le sonríe.

—¿Ya estás listo para perder dos veces en un día? —le pica levantando una ceja.

—Tu me pierdes mil veces en un día, no vendrá de un par más —responde pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Germania parpadea sin estar seguro de entender por completo lo que quiere decir, pero algo en su cerebro hace que se sonroje y vuelva en automático a la estupidez de quererle dar un beso. Aprieta los dientes.

—¿No me vas a consolar ni un poquito? —le pone carita desconsolada el romano, pero sonriendo.

—¿Consolar por qué? ¿Porque tu hijo perdió contra Preussen? —pregunta levantando las cejas y volviendo a mirarle.

—Estoy un poco triste con ello —se le acerca invadiendo su espacio y saca el labio de abajo sin dejar de sonreír demasiado en realidad. El germano se estira otra vez y le mira parpadeando, poniéndose nervioso e intentando dar un paso atrás.

—Ne-Nervio... quiero decir, TRISTE... ¿estás triste? —pregunta poniéndole inevitablemente una mano en la cintura, con plena intención de separarle, sí, justamente.

—Pues es que... —susurra acercándose con los ojos cerrados y pasándole la nariz por la mejilla. Germania se tensa, sin querer moverse, pensando que están afuera, frente a todos... incómodo con ello. Traga saliva.

—Rom.

Roma sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla, sin intención de separarse. El rubio le mira de reojo empujándole un poco de la cintura para separarle.

El romano le toma de la nuca y le da otro beso en la comisura de los labios antes de separarse y esta vez Germania si intenta seguirle un poco para darle un beso, pero se detiene a si mismo antes de que sea demasiado evidente, soltándole de la cintura, levantando la nariz y tratando de actuar como "aquí no pasó nada", eso sí... sonrojado.

España llega con el cinto y la vaina de la espada, seguido por un par de esclavas que traen la coraza de Roma, este les sonríe.

Germania a su vez se pasa una mano por el pelo y carraspea un poco, viendo a su maestre de armas acercarse con sus cosas.

El romano se acerca a las chicas dejando que le pongan la coraza y coqueteándoles un poco mientras ayuda a ceñírsela como le resulta cómoda.

A Germania le ayuda su maestre lo menos posible, sólo a colocarse la coraza, terminando el mismo de ceñirse la espada a la cintura y poniéndose el casco en la cabeza,

De alguna manera, Roma consigue que ambas esclavas le den un beso en cada mejilla antes de irse riéndose por lo bajini y comentando. Mira a Germania que está frunciendo el ceño como pocas veces con el beso que le han dado.

El romano estira un poco los músculos del cuello y los brazos, acercándosele sonriendo confiado. Germania saca su espada del cinto, mirándole fijamente.

Roma hace lo mismo y la balancea un poco cortando el aire para volver a acostumbrarse al peso, sin dejar de sonreírle. El germano carraspea, acercándose a él y extendiendo la espada para que la toque con la suya.

—Cling —el latino se burla del rubio imitando el ruido de las espadas, sin dejar de mirarle cada vez de forma más penetrante con sonrisa sardónica. Germania se sonroja desviando la mirada y vacilando un poco.

—Trucos sucios —susurra y Roma se relame los labios obscena y lentamente, en guardia sin desviar la mirada. El germano le mira otra vez y se sonroja más pensando otra vez en el beso.

El romano se mueve apartando la espada de Germania hacia un lado y acercándosele en un movimiento rápido. Le corta una de las correas que le sujetan la armadura a los hombros antes de ponerse en guardia de nuevo con sonrisa de lado.

Germania frunce el ceño, nada contento con esto, levantando la espada con las dos manos, dándole un golpe fuerte en la espada al romano, tratando de ignorar la armadura que queda colgando de lado.

El latino no opone fuerza al golpe de espada dejándola caer hacia abajo y apartándose del camino girando las caderas obligando a su oponente a dar un paso al frente.

El germano vuelve a tratarle un golpe en las mismas condiciones, esta vez apuntándole al cuerpo y no a la espada. El latino sí se defiende levantando la espada y oponiendo resistencia, quedando cara a cara con él aun con su sonrisa de lado. Da un saltito y le da un beso rápido en los labios que le descoloca seriamente al rubio, quedándose paralizado más tiempo de necesario, cosa que el romano que aprovecha para romper las correas al otro lado de la armadura.

Germania se gruñe a si mismo, fastidiado con esto, sin poder creer que se haya dejado cortar la armadura con sólo dos movimientos. Arremete contra el con fuerza, consiguiendo empujarle y Roma arquea la espalda dando un pasito hacia atrás para sostenerse, usando la espada para defenderse, apretando los dientes y dejando de sonreír.

El rubio bufa, queriendo darle un buen golpe, al menos, moviéndose un poco de lado y tirando de nuevo al frente con la espada. Se escucha como roza la carcasa. El romano sigue oponiendo resistencia, clavando una rodilla en el suelo. Germania mira a los ojos, da un golpe a la espada, levanta la otra mano y le toma del borde de la armadura.

Cuando el de ojos pardos nota que se aminora la fuerza, empuja la espada hacia el lado, levantándose. El de ojos azules acerca hacia si tirando del borde de la armadura.

Roma da un paso hacia él al sentir el tirón volviendo a sonreír de lado con el corazón un poco más acelerado por la adrenalina. Germania le mira a la cara, aprieta los dientes y cuando está a punto de darle con la cabeza, cierra el puño y le da un golpe realmente no muy fuerte en el abdomen.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —se bula el latino apartándose un poco y riéndose cuando se recupera del susto, por que también esperaba el cabezazo. Germania se sonroja empujándole y soltándole la armadura.

—Que es lo que haces tu... no haces nada más que quitarme la armadura —protesta entre dientes.

—No te estoy quitando la armadura —tira de ella quitándosela y se la monta en el brazo con un movimiento rápido como un escudo, sonriendo y pensando que ya se le ha quitado… y que igual lo que pretende es desnudarle.

Germania frunce el ceño más y piensa que esto es una actividad estúpida (pensamiento común entre los alemanes...) Roma le ataca en serio desde abajo por primera vez en todo el combate, con el ceño fruncido y su sempiterna sonrisita.

El rubio tiene que dar un salto hacia atrás y sólo por que tiene buenos reflejos, consigue parar el golpe. Se le acelera el corazón pensando en su armadura y en que si el romano le da uno solo decente, va a ganarle. Se concentra más, poniéndose por completo en guardia.

Roma vuelve al ataque otra vez, ahora por el otro lado, concentrado y con una cara de estar pasándolo pipa que no puede con ella.

Germania defiende este lado y trata de concentrarse en no verle la cara, moviéndose un poco más rápido que él y consiguiendo recuperar uno de los dos pasos que ha dado atrás con otro golpe de espada.

El romano hace otra vuelta con la espada y consigue hacerle un tajo en su túnica, abriéndosela por el pecho, sin tocarle a él, por eso.

Germania vuelve a bufar, fastidiado de que sea Roma el que consigue, primero quitarle la armadura y ahora incluso romperle la ropa. Esquiva las siguientes dos estocadas, la segunda con un fuerte "cling" de las espadas, y tira una patada a la corva del romano, intentando desbalancearle.

Roma rueda por el suelo en un movimiento parecido al que ha hecho España, volviendo a ponerse en pie, en guardia, le mira el torso en un movimiento de ojos rápido inevitable y vuelve a sonreír, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—¡Peleas conmigo como si estuvieras enamorado de mí! —se burla otra vez. Germania se sonroja otra vez con esto, hasta la punta de los pies.

—Cierra la boca —sisea dando un paso al frente con la espada en alto, el ceño fruncido... y el corazón terriblemente acelerado, no queriendo pensar en esa opción. "Pégale, ¡que sangre! ¡Atraviésalo con la espada!" se arenga así mismo mentalmente, tirando al frente con mucha más seriedad y fuerza.

Al notarlo Roma se pone en guardia con el corazón acelerado, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido (aunque sin dejar de sonreír) concentrado para obligarse a si mismo a esperar al último segundo antes de apartarse, haciendo otro tajo en todo el costado de su túnica, sin llegar a rozarle la piel.

—BWHAAA! —grita Germania con gravedad impacientándose al notar que no solo se aparta, sino que vuelve a cortarle la túnica sin rozarle siquiera la piel, en un movimiento que es, sobre todo, una burla. Gira sobre si mismo y consigue darle un golpe FUERTE en el pecho de la armadura, solo que sorprendentemente, el golpe no es con el filo de la espada, sino con el costado.

Roma se pone más en guardia por que este no lo ha visto venir, un poco demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos con el juego de seducción al conseguir desnudarle, trata de detenerlo con la mano que tiene la armadura del germano, un poco más agobiado en serio, hasta que nota que no le ha dado con el filo.

—No tienes que estar tan preocupado por mi, mi coraza es fuerte —vuelve a burlarse apartando la espada con la suya, riéndose.

—¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI! —grita Germania, a estas alturas sin saber qué es lo que quiere, levantando otra vez la espada y, él sí, consiguiendo hacerle un pequeño rasguño en un brazo.

Roma aprieta los dientes aspirando el aire entre ellos por que escuece un poco aunque no sea grave y sonríe ahora sí, sabiendo que la cosa se pone interesante. Tras un par de estocadas consigue ponerse a su espalda y cortarle la túnica por detrás, de manera que tiene ahora todo el torso descubierto.

El germano detesta su sonrisa idiota, dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la espada, tratando de desarmarle cosa que casi consigue por que Roma estaba un poco embobado mirándole.

Le da otro golpe casi seguido a la espada y se le acerca un paso de nuevo, cambiando la respiración. El romano sacude la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo en guardia, pensando que ahora viene lo más difícil, se humedece los labios.

—¿Vamos a empezar ya la pelea o necesitas calentar un poco más? —vuelve a burlarse el latino defendiéndose de sus estocadas.

El rubio sube la mano hasta su cara y le empuja con fuerza del pecho, para intentar que se calle, volviendo a levantar la espada y a darle otro golpe a dos manos en la espada.

—Digo, si solo querías bailar, haberlo dicho —insiste el latino defendiéndose de nuevo con su sonrisa sardónica y esta vez es él quien le empuja intentando tirarle al suelo.

El germano trastabilla, detestándole, queriendo callarle y consiguiendo mantener la vertical gracias a que clava un poco la espada en el suelo. La saca con bastante facilidad, pese al susto, aunque tarda un par de segundos que el romano aprovecha para hacerle un tajo en los calzones largos y la parte inferior de la toga.

Germania da un salto y levanta la cara, mirando a su oponente a los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta al fin de lo que está haciendo. Roma le guiña un ojo y vuelve a arremeter contra él intentando desarmarle.

Y ahora es él el que casi lo logra, metiéndole un buen susto al germano, que por un pelo casi pierde la espada.

—¿Necesitas un momento para respirar? —se burla Roma, incansable, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Llamo a tu hijo para que pelee por ti?

Prusia salta en su sitio al oir eso.

—Ahhh! —gruñe/grita Germania, pegándole en un costado ahora si con el filo de la espada y dándole un puñetazo en la cara con la otra mano.

El latino logra esquivar el puñetazo, pero no el golpe de la espada, rodando otra vez por el suelo y metiendo las piernas entre las del germano para tirarle sobre si.

Evidentemente, Germania cae encima del romano, pese a sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de detenerle la mano en la que trae la espada, por puros instintos en el campo de guerra.

Roma le abraza de la cintura con la otra mano, le hace rodar para quedar encima y sin pedir permiso ni preguntar vuelve a meterle un beso en la boca, ahora sí profundo, cerrando los ojos

El germano cierra los ojos sin esperárselo y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para al menos dominar el beso, apretando la muñeca en donde el moreno aun tiene la espada.

—Mmmmm —ronronea el romano no dejándole dominar del todo, pero perdiéndose en ello.

Suiza, que no se ha perdido nada de la batalla, inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño con esto, sonrojándose sin entender un pimiento de lo que hace su padre... pero un solo pimiento.

España está prácticamente taquicárdico con la tensión sexual que desprenden. Francia por su parte, está taquicárdico.

Unos segundos más tarde, Germania empuja al romano con la suficiente fuerza como para quitarle de encima suyo y tirarle a su lado, apretando los ojos.

Roma rueda y aprovecha para acrecentar el tajo en los pantalones que le ha hecho antes, cortando la cuerda que le sujeta toda la topa a la cintura.

El rubio levanta las dos manos, aun sin soltar la espada, se quita el casco que lleva en la cabeza y se lo lanza encima al romano, en realidad no con mucha violencia, pero si con claro fastidio, con la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera. Se ve forzado a doblar una pierna para evitar mostrar cualquier parte noble que además está haciendo una tienda de campaña.

—No se puede negar que sabes como excitar a un hombre —suelta Roma sobándose la cabeza donde le ha golpeado el casco, riendo. Germania extiende una pierna y le patea un poco, aun cubriéndose la cara.

—Vas a pagar por esto —protesta.

—Me rindo —se levanta el moreno, soltando su espada y la armadura del germano, con las manos en alto. España y Prusia parpadean incrédulos.

—¿Qué? —grita el español que de hecho estaba muy emocionado viendo a su padre ganar. Germania levanta la vista y le mira, abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que quiere es darle un abrazo especial a Germania —le acusa Francia señalándole con el dedo.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cama! —dispone Roma sonriendo a Francia y a España, que se relaja considerablemente al notar que es lo que dice el francés, riéndose tontamente. Germania hace los ojos en blanco, algo mortificado con los niños, levantándose del suelo, amarrándose la cuerda de la mejor manera que se puede ahora que está rota. Mira a Prusia a la cara.

—Pero... eso... quién... —Prusia no entiende NADA.

—Evidentemente no ha ganado nadie —concluye Germania, un poco menos histérico de lo normal, porque acaba de pelear y sacar bastantes senergías—. Ve a la cama, venga... vas a dormir tú con los dos mayores de Rom.

—Venga, muéstranos tu cuarto y yo os acuesto a los tres —pide Roma a Prusia—. ¿Te ocupas tú de mis bebés? —pregunta a Germania haciendo un gesto a España y Francia para que vayan con ellos.

—Me ocupo yo de mis niños pequeños... —carraspea mirándole un segundo, poniéndose ahora si nervioso antes de girarse con Suiza, que le está mirando aun con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada intensa, y a Austria —. Ahora le diré a la matrona que vaya por los bebés.

—Espérame en tu cuarto... y no te vistas demasiado —se despide con cierto... tonito, siguiendo a Prusia.

* * *

_ODIALE. Odiale mucho y muy profundamente como hacemos todos._


	12. Buenas noches

—¡Papá! ¡Ha sido muy emocionante! —exclama España que aún está nervioso por la adrenalina.

—Pero ha ganado mi vater —responde Prusia, aunque diga que no ha gana nadie.

—Nooon, ha ganado Patern Romam —sonríe Francia—, y le ha dado un beso y... y...

—Nein, mi vater me ha explicado que eso es un truco sucio y tramposo, pero Rom se ha rendido —suelta Prusia.

—¿Un truco tramposo? —pregunta Roma divertido.

—No es un truco tramposo... es una manera útil de ganar, más inteligente que tus golpes —sonríe Francia que aún está ardidillo con Prusia porque le ha ganado a España.

—Ja, para ganar, porque mi vater es más fuerte y si no haces esas cosas no puedes ganarle —sigue Prusia.

—Ah, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque ni tu ni tu patern podéis hacerlo —replica España.

—¡Sí que podemos!

—Ja! ¡Qué van a poder! Demuestra que si puedes.

—¿Pues cómo? —pregunta Prusia que no deja pasar un reto entrando a su cuarto donde han preparado dos catres más.

—¿Pues tú cómo crees? —se ríe el francés.

—No lo sé, yo creo que sí puedo —replica Prusia mientras Roma ayuda a España a ponerse el pijama.

—No sabía que se podía hacer un abrazo especial con una pelea —confiesa España para su padre.

Francia se quita la ropa solito subiéndose a su catre.

—Ah, ¿te ha gustado, verdad? Esos son los mejores... Por eso insisto tanto en que aprendáis —le hace un poco de cosquillas y el moreno se ríe.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer un abrazo especial con Angleterre la próxima vez que lo vea? —pregunta el francés mirando a Roma y acostándose en la cama.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no le asustes —se ríe Roma acabando de acostar a España y dándole un beso en la frente, yendo con Francia—. Creo que mejor deberías conseguir primero que te dé un beso —el romano le besa en la cabeza arropándole.

—No entiendo por qué habláis tanto de abrazos especiales —suelta Prusia metiéndose también a la cama él solo—. Yo nunca voy a hacer eso porque no me voy a enamorar nunca, como mi vater que no está enamorado y tú solo dices que haces abrazos especiales con él para molestarle pero son mentiras. Porque enamorarse es una cosa de tontos y mi vater no está enamorado y yo tampoco —sigue Prusia cuando Roma se le acerca y le besa también en la frente. El albino se queda paralizado, porque no se esperaba eso.

Francia sonríe pensando en un beso con Inglaterra. Mira a Prusia de reojo.

—Claro que sí están enamorados, sólo te dice que no porque eres tonto y no entiendes.

—Buenas noches, mes puers, que Júpiter os proteja en vuestros sueños —les desea el romano sonriendo desde la puerta—. Y que no tenga que levantarme ha haceros callar a media noche por que montáis mucho jaleo o dormiréis en el bosque con las fieras.

—¡Yo no soy tonto! —se defiende Prusia mirando a Roma de reojo cuando dice eso

pero él no le hace caso, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Francia bosteza mirando a su padre de reojo y sonriéndole. España le saluda con la mano antes de que se vaya.

xoXOXox

Germania va hacia el cuarto de Austria y Suiza ante la inquisitiva mirada de este último.

—Vater... no estoy seguro de haber entendido esta pelea —confiesa Austria mientras les lleva.

—No sé qué es lo que no has entendido.

—Por qué te ha besado dos veces y por qué estaba desnudándote en vez de atacarte.

—Dejaste que te quitara la armadura y casi no le has golpeado y... —indica Suiza y mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido, él le sonríe

Germania mira a Austria pensando que el mismo no habría podido resumir de manera tan precisa exactamente cuáles fueron las partes extrañas de la pelea. El moreno le mira inocentemente esperando una respuesta.

—Rom es desordenado e impulsivo —responde racionalmente, no por eso menos sonrojado—. De todos los movimientos que hizo, esos eran los menos peligrosos y que pude permitirle hacer.

Austria asiente conforme con esa explicación.

—¡Pero te ganó!

—Nein, Rom se rindió —discute el moreno. Germania deja a Suiza en su cama dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Eso dijo, pero... —Suiza nada convencido.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo ese niño que vas a hacerle un abrazo especial? —pregunta Austria esperándose, cambiando de tema porque los pormenores de quien ganó o dejó de ganar le importan un pito. Germania carraspea.

—Acuéstate ya, Schweiz —pide el germano ignorando un poco a Suiza, más preocupado por las preguntas complicadas de Austria.

Se sienta en el camastro de este y le mira.

El austriaco le mira también y se acerca levantando las manitas para que le desvista.

—Los abrazos especiales son algo en lo que ustedes no tienen por qué pensar —le indica al moreno levantándole la túnica con suavidad y buscando su ropa de noche.

—¿Por qué no?

Suiza se quita su capa él sólo, vistiéndose con alguna dificultad pero consiguiéndolo con perseverancia, escuchando a su padre.

—Porque es algo que preocupa a los adultos, como la guerra o como conseguir comida —explica sitiados más tranquilo ahora que está en control de la situación.

—¿Es por lo que ha dicho Rom de enamorarse? —pregunta otra vez. Germania vacila.

—Tiene un poco que ver con eso —termina de ponerle lo que usa de pijama.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos enamoramos? —sigue Austria. Germania parpadea.

—Idealmente, somos felices con la otra persona —murmura tomando a Austria de debajo de los brazos y acostándole en el catre.

—¿Y si nos enamoramos nosotros? —se señala a él y a Suiza quien se detiene de lo que estaba haciendo y les mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh —mira a Austria y luego a Suiza. Luego piensa un segundo en el futuro y en la debilidad de Austria y todos los niños que hay últimamente.

—Quizás entonces, cuando sean grandes, se ayuden mutuamente.

—Es que... —vacila Austria porque Germania no le está entendiendo—. Ese niño rubio dijo que él estaba enamorado y el moreno me dijo... cosas —se revuelve un poco sin mirarle. Suiza se tensa con eso y Germania frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues en la mesa y antes de pelear con Preussen. ¿Y si viene y me da un abrazo especial? —le mira.

—¡No va a darte un abrazo especial! No va a hacerte NADA —murmura Suiza. Austria mira hacia la cama de Suiza y sonríe. Germania frunce el ceño.

—No te acerques a los niños de Rom, Österreich... —decide el germano.

—Si viene le diré que estoy enamorado de Schweiz y así me dejará en paz —decide y bosteza. Suiza abre los ojos como platos y mira a Austria a quién ya se le están cerrando, tan tranquilo.

—Venga Schweiz, acuéstate ya y a dormir —ordena el germano, a quien le parece buena la práctica idea del austriaco, levantándose

Suiza se acuesta mirando aún a Austria, sin entender nada pero considerando adecuado que diga lo que sea con él en vez de con el moreno.

Austria piensa que él es idílicamente feliz con Suiza, así que debe estar enamorado de él. Punto. Dos más dos, cuatro.

Germania sale del cuarto mirándoles de reojo y cerrando la puerta antes de encontrarse con un esclavo y pedirle a este que llame a la nodriza.

Ah, sí... ese pequeño asunto, veréis... Roma al final sí ha ido a dar las buenas noches a los bebés y de hecho ahora se está partiendo de risa con unas burbujas que hace Veneciano con la boca que le parecen súper monas.

Germania ni se para con los bebés, yéndose directamente a su cuarto, nervioso.

Y después de darles un beso a Veneciano y otro a Romano, ha levantado a Alemania y ha estado un poquito de rato intentando que diga "Roma" para la desesperación de Germania, tanto cuando lo oiga como ahora, que sabe que le está esperando, alargando un poco la agonía.

Germania se cambia la ropa a su mejor túnica rápidamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Pasea un poco por el cuarto.

Alemania, después de un rato, hace un suave "Rommma".

—¡Tú también eres muy mono! —exclama riéndose el moreno abrazando a Alemania en cuanto le oye decirlo, le da un beso y le deja entre los dos italianos, pensando que se van a morir cuando sepan cuál es su primera palabra. SE VAN A MORIR (De hecho creo que hasta Alemania se va a morir)

Roma se arregla la ropa, se huele un poco haciendo un gesto de "bueno, podría ser peor no parece que haya nadie muerto ahí" mientras se dirige al cuarto de Germania. Se limpia con saliva la herida del brazo y se desorganiza el pelo de una forma diferente antes de golpear la puerta con una sonrisa de lado.

Germania abre la puerta unos instantes más tarde, con el ceño muy fruncido y la cara MUY sería.

—Ave... —saluda el romano apoyado en el marco de la puerta levantando tres dedos de una mano y sonriéndole seductoramente.

Germania se relame los labios, Roma le mira unos instantes.

—A-Ave

En la segunda A ya tiene la boca del romano sobre la suya y está siendo empujado hacia dentro del cuarto, contra el catre.

Germania le abraza de la cintura y se deja empujar, tratando de pelear otra vez por tener el control que esta vez no le cede, se lo va a tener que ganar, porque además, considera que ya ha habido bastantes preliminares.

El rubio gruñe intentando desvestir al moreno AHORA, como puede arrancándole la túnica y la toga en menos de tres tirones, con sonoros sonidos guturales que no son diferentes a los que recibe de vuelta con absoluto salvajismo cuando desprende al germano de su mejor túnica.

Me parece que van a terminar con rasguños y moretones y Germania hace todo lo posible por quedar el arriba esta vez y va a ser una batalla campal, de hecho puede que sean dos o tres batallas al estilo romano, como Francia pedía en la cena.

Germania es feliz y sí que quiere a Roma, más de lo que quisiera quererle. Como todos. En la última vuelta puede que se lo diga incluso en el oído. Puede que entonces Roma si se sienta vencedor y se pase toda la noche estrangulándole, tremendamente feliz con ello.

Esas cosas son las que ocasiona Roma... De manera inevitable. Puede que Germania le deje estrangularle e incluso abrazarle un poco de vuelta.

* * *

_La primera palabra de Alemania... ¿no está para comérselo? me refiero a A-Alemania, c-claro. D-De verdad..._


	13. VII Kalendis Iunius

A la mañana siguiente, Germania se mueve un poco en el catre, abriendo los ojos y encontrando una mata de pelo oscura frente a su nariz. Se paraliza. Roma duerme plácidamente y ronca. Este SI ronca, seguramente por que debe tener el tabique desviado por alguna batalla o quizás simplemente por que algunos hombre roncan, lo siento.

Abre los ojos como platos, recordando inmediatamente la noche anterior... TODA la noche anterior, que fue laaaarga mientras el romano sigue dormido abrazándole.

Germania se sonroja y le empuja, Roma protesta un poco y deja de roncar por unos instantes cambiando la respiración, pero sin despertarse así que el rubio intenta quitarle de encima de él.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se entreabre.

El germano mira a la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos, empujando un poco más a Roma, tratando de averiguar quien coño es... y notando que el maldito culo del romano está completamente desnudo y al aire... ejem... y no hablemos de sus propias regiones vitales. Se cubre con la mano que no tiene atrapada.

La puerta, al notar que hay movimiento se abre y una bola de pelo blanco entra corriendo y subiéndose al catre, empezando a saltar gritando que hay que ir a entrenar y que ya es muy tarde.

El moreno entreabre los ojos con los gritos y los saltos antes de volver a hundir la cara en el cuello del germano y pedirle que mate a su primogénito, en un susurro.

Germania en este momento está excesivamente preocupado en... paralizarse y no tener escalofríos con Roma... y a la vez no matar a Prusia... y... Van a matarle de un infarto, mein gott in himmel.

—Preussen... Preussen... Preusseen! —medio grita Germania queriendo morirse, e intentando cubrir a Roma lo mejor que puede con la poca ropa que queda en el catre... es decir, termina por medio ponerle una mano en el culo.

—Vati! ¡ya es tardeee! ¡hace un montón que ha cantado el gallo y los niños de Rom no quieren despertarse y tenemos que entrenar! —sigue saltando Prusia encima de los dos.

Roma sonríe pasándosele un poco el mal humor por despertarle demasiado pronto cuando siente la mano de Germania en su culo, así que le da un lametazo en el cuello.

—Bueno quizás no hace falta que lo mates, pero córtale las piernas y la lengua —pide el moreno.

—Por Thor contigo, Preussen! Hoy no vamos a entrenar, hoy iremos al río —informa, intentando callarle—. Ve a alistarte, venga.

—¿Al río? —se queda sentado sobre la pierna de Germania, dejando de saltar.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo cayendo en la cuenta (a penas) sobre el lametazo. Sus regiones vitales se alegran un poco, a diferencia de él.

—Ja. Rio. Sal.

—Pero es que los otros dos niños no quieren despertarse —protesta hinchando las mejillas—. Y tu no me dejas entrar al cuarto de Österreich...

Roma se despereza un poco y se da la vuelta para ver a Prusia, sin cubrirse en lo absoluto, frotándose los ojos.

—Ahh! Rom! —protesta Germania impidiéndole darse la vuelta, abrazándole contra él para cubrirle. Roma se incorpora un poco mirando a Germania con los ojos entrecerrados cuando hace eso.

—EstáPreussenaquí —sisea mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose—. Preussen... ve a tu cuarto a despertar a los dos niños de Rom.

Roma se echa sobre Germania para besarle y Prusia parpadea sin moverse. El rubio cede unos instantes al beso antes de recordar el asunto de que Prusia sigue ahí, girando la cara para salirse del beso, sonrojándose más.

Roma se incorpora ahora sintiéndose ya de buen humor del todo. Toma a Prusia de las axilas.

—¿Sabes? despertarte tan pronto provoca la ira de los dioses... y si no lo hace, debería —le sonríe.

Germania se lleva una mano a la cara y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, avergonzado de que Prusia entre aquí y Roma circule con su desnudez como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Pero es que hay que entrenar! ¡Mi vater y yo entrenamos todos los días y por eso yo seré el más fuerte! —exclama el albino y de repente nota algo—. ¿Por qué estáis desnudos?

—Noestamosdesnudos —responde Germania histérico. Roma mira al germano de reojo y luego se vuelve a Prusia sonriendo.

—Hoy tu paterm va a entrenar conmigo, ¿te acuerdas que ayer en la noche os hable de la lucha romana? Pues vamos a practicar un poco —explica acercándose al borde del catre y dejando a Prusia en el suelo.

—Por todos los dioses —murmura Germania mirando a Prusia y sentándose, cubriéndose con una mano lo más dignamente que puede—. Preussen, ahora que terminemos... de... —carraspea —, ahora voy contigo, quieres?

—¿Y no puedo entrenar con vosotros yo también? ¡Yo no sé hacer lucha romana!

—Nein —respuesta automática

y da un par de palmadas que habitualmente significan regaño—. Preussen... fuera.

—Non, non. Ve a despertar a Hispaniae y a Franciae y diles que te enseñen. Y si no se quieren despertar les dices que yo he dicho que hoy no vendrán al río y se quedarán con los bebés, anda —pide Roma. Prusia mira al uno y al otro yéndose a la puerta... y finalmente sale dando saltitos.

—Rooooom! —protesta el rubio y se acuesta en la cama con las manos en la cara. Roma sonríe mirándole de arriba abajo.

—¡Buenos dias! —se le echa un poco encima y empieza a hacerle cosquillitas en el abdomen acariciándole con un dedo.

—Bu.. Nein...! —dobla un poquito la pierna y le mira... Y se sonroja —, deja de... Roooom!

—¿Qué pasa? Si no estamos desnudos... —se burla un poco y se acerca para besarle otra vez.

—Si que... Nein, Nein... —le "detiene" de los hombros devolviéndole el beso.

El romano le pasa una pierna por encima sin dejar de besarle quedando del todo sobre él.

—Rom —protesta en el beso.

—Si querías lucha, debo informarte que has perdido —se separa un poco sonriendo antes de volver a besarle de manera bastante dulce

Germania levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla, cerrando los ojos mientras el romano sigue en ello, aun con más suavidad y dulzura, acariciándole el pelo. Y claro que le contestan con la misma dulzura, apretando los ojos un poco, así que se recrea, separándose de tanto en tanto para acariciarle la cara con su barbita y el cuello y el pecho con las manos.

Y ahí le tiene completamente para si, completamente en sus manos y con el cerebro completamente ido, abrazándole un poco y permitiéndole todo lo que quiere... No vamos a decir que queriéndole.

Roma lo sabe, porque puede notar estas cosas y aun así ni se separa ni se burla, porque no es acción y violencia lo que le apetece ahora, si no que le quieran y por supuesto que eso es lo que consigue.

Germania termina por sonreír sinceramente en los besos, acariciándole el pelo y hay que decirlo, sintiéndose también querido... no me extraña que se lo sienta con lo que le está haciendo.

Y ya es bastante, la verdad, conseguir que Germania haga mimitos... pero es que este es bloody Roma y el maldito cabrón es perfectamente querible y adorable. Le pasa una mano por toda la espalda y con el corazón acelerado le empuja un poquito intentando que se dé la vuelta para quedar encima. Esta vez el moreno sí se deja, aunque un poco reticente

Cerrando los ojos azules, porque le da vergüenza, le besa el cuello y el pecho, y luego se arrepiente de haberle dado la vuelta sin saber qué hacer con el cuándo el asunto es calmado y tranquilo.

Roma le acaricia los muslos levantando la barbilla para dejarle el cuello, así que eso es lo que le sigue besando, bastante torpemente, hemos de decir y de forma bastante más impaciente que el romano. Finalmente se separa un poco, sin mirarle. El latino sí que le mira y sonríe

—P-Puedo... ? —pregunta... cosita de mi vida, pregunta tan mono el, poniéndole una mano en el muslo y ODIANDOSE a si mismo por DESEAR que diga que si.

Roma le mira y le parece taaaaan mono todo sonrojadito que le derrite el corazón y accede.

Germania se muerde el labio, ansioso, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo porque no se note, y por no mirarle, levantándole las piernas y besándole otra vez haciendo lo que tiene que hacer de manera mucho más consciente que la noche anterior. Seguramente no es ni la mejor vez, ni en la que dura más.

Roma aguanta todo lo que puede, porque quiere del otro lado, echando atrás la cabeza y apretando los dientes y para completar el paquete "odioestoloodio", Germania termina desde luego antes que el romano, como debe haberlo planeado.

Cuando el germano acaba, el latino está respirando como después de correr una maratón, pero ha conseguido aguantar por que igual el rubio no le toca demasiado, así que se incorpora para besarle.

Germania está aún bastante tenso, en la ola de satisfacción de lo que acaba de pasar.

En el beso, hace que le abrace rodeándole el cuello y luego le coloca las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sentándole adecuadamente encima de él acabando en aproximadamente diez segundos.

Germania es un conjunto de babas medio temblorino y bastante agotado. Roma le abraza de la cintura aun con la respiración agitada, le besa el pecho, acariciándole otra vez con la barbita.

—Ni siquiera me caes bien... —es lo primero que murmura Germania con voz demasiado grave, apretando los ojos.

—Ego, Roma... te amo —le abraza más fuerte

Germania suspira, sin tener nada que decir... agobiado. Agobiado de lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que acaba de pasar, lo que no quiere pensar y lo asquerosamente emborrachado que está de Roma. Le empuja un poco para soltarle pero se muestra un poco reticente a ello.

Germania le mira, por primera vez en mucho mucho rato, con intensidad. Roma le mira a los ojos también, desde abajo, aun abrazado a su cintura.

El rubio le sostiene la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño y tocándole la espalda. El moreno aprieta los ojos hundiéndole la cara en el pecho y finalmente le suelta, suspirando.

Germania se queda unos segundos inmóvil, antes de girarse y bajar los pies al suelo. No lo dirá nunca, pero las rodillas aun le tiemblan cuando intenta pararse y ni siquiera hace esfuerzo alguno para cubrirse mientras busca en el suelo algo que ponerse.

Roma sonríe de lado burlándose internamente de si mismo, tumbándose en la cama con una mano sobre los ojos. Germania se pone los calzones largos que traía debajo de la túnica azul, y mira a la cama de reojo.

—Venga, Roma —se dice a si mismo dándose unos golpecitos en el mejilla, sonriendo y vuelve a incorporarse. El germano inclina la cabeza, sin entender el gesto, frunciendo más el ceño.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —se ríe poniéndose en pie, buscando su túnica.

—Si vas al comedor alguien te dará algo de comida —murmura el germano, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Es que no vas a desayunar conmigo? —le mira, vistiéndose.

—Rom... —murmura y él le mira, poniéndose las botas.

Repentinamente el germano da un paso hacia él, luego se detiene, vacilando, el latino parpadea e inclina la cabeza. Germania bufa, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Voy a vestirme, te alcanzaré en un momento.

Roma le sonríe, Germania se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo del cuarto. El moreno se vuelve tranquilamente a atarse las sandalias.

El germano sale de ahí y va corriendo, medio tropezándose con Suiza en el camino, yendo hasta el baño y metiendo la cabeza en la pileta de agua.

El romano se pasa una mano por el pelo y se va a ver qué hacen los niños, no sea que Prusia les haya matado, o peor, Francia e España hayan desvirgado al chico de Germania.

En cuanto sale del cuarto debe encontrar en la puerta al chiquillo rubio, despeinado, de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido que le mira sin ningún dejo de sonrisa y debe ser el único en la casa capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

_Y sigue la casa de cabeza..._


	14. Copo de Nieve

—¡Anda! Buenos días —sonríe Roma al suizo con una sonrisa. Este le mira fijamente sin sonreír y sin hacerse hacia atrás. Parpadea—. ¿Estás buscando a tú paterm? —se agacha para quedar a su altura.

—Nein. Vater está en el cuarto de baño —responde poniéndose en guardia

—Bien —sonríe y levanta la mano para hacerle un cariño en la cabeza pero Suiza esquiva la mano mirándola como si fuera un arma con la que le va a atacar, dando otro paso hacia atrás y poniéndose más en guardia aún.

Roma levanta las cejas notando el miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño, mira —le muestra su mano vacía, palma hacia arriba.

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira la mano atentamente.

—¿Lo ves? Ningún arma —sonríe.

—No me gustas.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta suavemente y le mira a los ojos.

—Ni tú, ni tus hijos. No me gustas.

—¿Qué no te gusta de ellos? ¿te han hecho algo malo?

Suiza desvía la mirada, porque no acaba por saber exactamente cuál es el problema. Roma le mira unos instantes pensando en las cosas que ha visto de él.

—¿Te molesta que Austria llore todo el tiempo conmigo? —pregunta imaginando que la cosa quizás va por ahí.

El suizo se asusta un poco con esto y da un paso atrás.

—Mmmm... —Roma se mesa la barbilla pensándoselo—. ¿Y si consigo que no llore les das a mis hijos una oportunidad? —le propone sonriendo.

—Aléjate de Österreich —susurra y en realidad, lo que piensa es que prefiere que Austria llore con él a que no llore y se ría como todos... pero no lo sabe.

—Prusiae dijo ayer que Austria canta muy bien... ¿Sabes qué? —sonríe confiado—. Resulta que yo también lo hago y se tocar la lira.

Suiza aprieta los ojos con esto. Va a cantarle a Austria y va a ENCANTARLE... y Austria va a dejar de llorar con él. Roma levanta las cejas por que no esperaba esa expresión en el pequeño.

—Yo no soy como los otros.

—Eso ya lo veo —le sonríe otra vez—. Pero yo podría enseñarte a tocar a ti un poco.

Suiza parpadea, ahora si descolocado.

—¿A mí?

—Sí... algo sencillo —se encoge de hombros—. Tú podrías tocar para él.

El helvético vacila, porque esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Yo no sé hacer esas cosas.

—Mmmm... Sabes tensar un arco y apuntar con el ojo, he visto como disparas y lo haces muy bien y muy deprisa, esto no es mucho más complicado.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—No me engañas, no vas a invadirme a mí también.

Roma levanta las cejas y se ríe... Suiza acaba de ganárselo y no lo sabe. El rubio frunce el ceño sin saber de qué se ríe.

—Eres muy listo, tú a mi si me gustas... —asegura—. Por eso te propongo que solo te voy a enseñar a tocar si tú quieres, nada más —hace un gesto con las manos.

Suiza vacila porque no es que quiera, pero Austria siempre está intentando enseñarle esas cosas y está seguro de que a Austria le gustaría...

—¿Cómo vas a enseñarme? —pregunta menos agresivo, inclinando la cabeza.

—Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, yo tocaré para Austria para que no llore —añade el muy chantajista—. Pues te prestaré mi lira y te diré cuales cuerdas tienes que pinzar.

—Nein, nein... enséñame a mí.

—Bien, vamos —sonríe poniéndose de pie otra vez—. Pero primero, deja que vaya yo también al baño y pasemos por la cocina por desayuno —le tiende la mano para que se la tome.

El rubio le mira de reojo y levanta la mano para tomársela, arrepintiéndose en el camino, frunciéndose el ceño a sí mismo y bajándola otra vez. Echa a correr hasta el baño.

Roma que estaba a punto de decir algo, se detiene, sonríe y le sigue, dando zancadas. Puede que le caiga un poquititititito mejor ahora a Suiza.

No saben el nivel de desastre que está organizando en Germania cuando oye golpes en la puerta del baño aun con la cabeza metida al agua hasta casi estar morado y sacarla a punto del colapso, mira a la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Como no hay respuesta, la puerta se entreabre.

—Vater está en el baño, ¡denle un minuto! —protesta.

—Lo que pasa es que llevas un buen rato, amor mea y necesitamos entrar los demás —se ríe Roma volviendo a cerrar la puerta—. ¡Si no te quedaste satisfecho habérmelo dicho!

Germania se da un golpe a si mismo en la frente.

—Rom!

—Ave! —mete su sonriente cabeza al baño.

—¿Podrías por favor salirte de mi vida unos momentos? ¡Déjame respirar! —protesta volviendo a meter la cabeza al agua.

—Bien. Mearé en tu jardín —decide tan feliz—. Me llevo a tu hijo, voy a enseñarle a tocar la lira. Estaremos fuera.

Saca la cabeza.

—¿A qué hijo te llevas a dónde? —pregunta porque bien que le conoce y ese "me llevo a tu hijo" podría técnicamente significar, "me llevo a tu hijo al imperio, despídete para siempre".

—Al jardín a aprender a tocar la lira... al... —vacila sin ser capaz de decir su nombre—. Al que se parece a Helvetia.

—Schweiz? ¿No hablas de Österreich? —se acerca a la puerta, con el pelo todo mojado y revuelto y la cara chorreando de agua.

—Mira —se aparta un poco dejando que vea quién va con él.

Suiza está al lado de Roma con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos... y claro, sonrojado. De hecho lleva un rato protestando porque ha dicho a que van.

—Vamos a que él aprenda música para ver si así convencemos a Austria de que puede aprender a luchar y las dos cosas no son incompatibles —explica Roma.

Suiza abre la boca de manera completamente cómica, mirando al romano... azorado. Germania levanta las cejas y hace esa mueca de sonrisa leve que suele hacer.

—Y porque yo le doy miedo y quizás si ve que sé cantar como él, deje de llorar —añade.

—No sabes cantar como él —indica Germania mirando a Roma quien entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado confiado—. Por Odín, sólo nos falta que cantes —indica haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes salir a escucharnos cuando hayas respirado —le guiña un ojo—. Y no te olvides de ir a ver si mis dos monstruos ya han pervertido del todo a tu primogénito.

Germania levanta una mano y le da un golpecillo en la cabeza con la mano abierta sonrojándose un poco. Roma aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

El germano le empuja un poco metiéndose al baño otra vez y cuando cierra la puerta descubre que está sonriendo.

—Vamos —Roma hace un gesto a Suiza para que le acompañe.

—Germanien... ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —protesta para sí mismo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la pared. Suiza le sigue, trotando un poco para seguirle el paso.

—¿Sabes? A mis niños tampoco les gusta mucho la espada —comenta Roma entrando a la cocina y sin pensar, levanta a Suiza sentándole en la mesa, quien se paraliza unos instantes y luego se revuelve empujándole—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —pregunta amablemente.

—¡Nometoques! —Suiza tiene problemas severos... uno pensaría que Germania le pega.

—Oh —Roma parpadea—. Pero si no pasa nada... son muestras de afecto —sonríe.

—No me gustan, no me toques

—se sonroja un poco y toma su cuenco de madera, bajándose de la mesa.

El romano se pasa una mano por el pelo considerando a este niño complicado en comparación a los suyos que son tan cálidos. El rubio, con el cuenco en la mano, sale corriendo de la cocina.

Roma levanta las cejas, toma una hogaza de pan y un pedazo de queso de por ahí encima y sale corriendo detrás para no perderle. Debe verle meterse al corral donde están las cabras así que le sigue, con curiosidad.

Suiza está sentado en el suelo ordeñando a una cabra, con una cabra bebé entre las piernas y otra le está medio comiendo el pelo.

El romano sonríe, apartando a la que le está comiendo el pelo para que no le moleste. El helvético mira de reojo hacia el romano, deteniéndose un segundo antes de hacerle un cariño en la cabeza a la cabrita pequeña y seguir ordeñando. Sin poder evitarlo, el mayor le hace a él un cariño en la cabeza.

Suiza se quita una centésima de segundo más tarde, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nometoques.

—Perdona, perdona —levanta las manos sonriendo con aire inocente. Suiza termina de llenar el cuenco y se gira a él. Suspira, un poco fastidiado con esto.

—¿Leche?

—Sí, gracias —responde—. He conseguido un poco de queso de la cocina, espero que te guste...

—Lo he hecho yo con mi Vater —pone el cuenco en el suelo y se lo señala para que lo tome, acariciando a la cabrita y abrazándole un poco.

—Ah, veremos si está bueno, entonces —le guiña un ojo y toma el cuenco de leche—. ¿Tienen nombre? —pregunta refiriéndose a las cabras

—Ja.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Esta es mía —señala a la grande qué ordeñaba —. Es grande y fuerte y da leche para todos. Se llama Úrsula. Esta es de Vater, es la madre de Úrsula. Se llama Cabra.

—No me parece mucho una osa, es más bien pequeñita, ¿no crees? —valora—. Pero el nombre es bonito, más imaginativo que la de tu paterm.

—Me ayudó Österreich a elegirlo —levanta a la pequeña—. Esta es de él.

—¿Y esa cómo se llama?

—Dame el cuenco —pide extendiendo la mano—. Se llama Copo de nieve —indica Suiza esperando el cuenco. (El suizo se sonroja en la actualidad) Roma se lo pasa.

—También es un bonito nombre —sonríe—. Te dejo esto aquí un momento —pide dejando el pan y el queso, porque de verdad se está meando. Suiza toma las cosas y asiente

Roma se va fuera del establo y mea en las plantas que hay al lado, silbando alguna marcha militar para acabar silbándoles a unas esclavas que tienden ropa un poco más lejos.

Suiza aparece tras él unos instantes más tarde.

—No se mea uno en las plantas —riñe y el romano que estaba saludando y coqueteándoles a las chicas, se pega un susto.

—Ya lo sé, pero tu paterm no me ha dejado entrar a la comuna —se defiende. Suiza cruza de brazos.

—No me gustas

—Tú a mí sí —le sonríe—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Vamos —sale corriendo otra vez. El romano le sigue a grandes zancadas. Tomándole de la mano el cuenco con leche que lleva para que no tenga que cargarlo, acostumbrado a sus niños.

Suiza le deja renuentemente entrando a la cocina y encontrando a todo el mundo ya ahí, incluido Germania.

* * *

_¿Soy yo, o Suiza es mono?_


	15. La primera palabra de Alemania

—Ave! —saluda Roma acercándose a Francia y a España.

—Ave! —saluda Francia contentó extendiendo los brazos a él y parándose en la silla. España sonríe y se baja de la silla estirando los brazos también. Él los levanta a los dos cada uno con un brazo.

—Mis niños, os quiero mucho. Dadle un abrazo muy fuerte a papá hoy —les pide.

Francia le llena de besos abrazándole con fuerza. España le abraza también diciéndole que le quiere y Roma sonríe sinceramente sintiéndose mejor. El francés se separa un poquito de su padre y le mira a los ojos.

—Hueles a Germania.

—Sí, es porque he dormido con él —confirma sin sonreír tanto.

—Non. Hueles más a Germania.

España frunce el ceño notando algo raro. Roma le da un beso a Francia y lo sienta en la silla. Hace lo mismo con España, sin contestar.

Francia mira a Germania de reojo, luego mira a España notando también algo raro. Germania se sonroja un poco pero sigue comiendo sin mirarles.

Roma se sienta en su sitio despeinando un poco a Prusia al pasar por su lado, quién se ríe.

—¿Habéis visto si los bebés están despiertos? —pregunta tomando el pan y el queso que se ha llevado antes.

—¿Pasa una cosa? —pregunta España a Francia para confirmar.

—Patern —asiente Francia confirmando también.

—Mande a la nodriza —murmura Germania sin mirarle

—Así tu hijo va a crecer sin saber ni quién es su padre —le mira.

Germania levanta la vista un segundo y le mira antes de desviar la mirada.

—¿Qué les haces a los niños? Tienen miedo de que les quieran —sigue Roma.

—¿Perdona? —frunce el ceño.

—El de Helvetia... ni siquiera me ha dejado que le acaricie la cabeza... y Prusiae ayer se quedó sorprendido porque le di un beso de buenas noches.

—Tú abrumas a la gente

El romano suspira, sin sonreír. Germania parpadea

—Bueno, nos marcharemos pronto —le mira. El germano parpadea otra vez y frunce el ceño con una piedra en el estómago.

—Bien. Estaremos todos más tranquilos —responde con dureza desviando la mirada. Roma asiente y se vuelve a los niños.

—Schuissa? —trata de llamarle.

Suiza le mira, siempre bastante bueno con los idiomas e intentos.

—¿Vamos? —le sonríe habiendo comido ya.

Suiza asiente, tomándose el resto de la leche y bajándose de la silla. Germania se acaba la cerveza que tiene el vaso de un sólo trago, apretando los ojos.

Roma se levanta y vuelve a hacer un cariño a sus hijos en la cabeza antes de salir tras el pequeño germano rubio. Germania le mira salir y suspira pesadamente ante la atenta mirada del francés.

España mira a Francia de reojo sin estar aún del todo seguro de qué está mal.

—¿Le has hecho algo a Patern Romam? —pregunta Francia instintivamente, también sin saber qué va mal y Germania le fulmina.

Francia mira a España de reojo, pidiéndole en un susurro que le pregunte si de verdad van a ir al río.

—Pero... es que... está como triste —insiste España en un susurro para Germania, acojonadito con el fulminamiento.

—Pues no veo por qué habría de estarlo —murmura el germano cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que está triste si no deja de reírse todo el rato? —pregunta Prusia que no entiende.

Germania mira hacia la puerta, preguntándose si Roma está triste realmente... luego mira hacia los niños del romano y a Prusia y Austria, pensando en el asunto de "tus niños parecen tener miedo de que les quieran". Traga saliva estirándose y tomando a Austria entre sus brazos.

Austria que estaba comiendo, deja caer por el suelo todo lo que tenía en las manos, haciendo un desastre.

—¡Pues porque no se ríe como siempre! —responde España como si fuera obvio.

Germania nota el desastre y aprieta los ojos, llamando a una esclava para que lo recoja, abrazando de igual manera al austriaco.

—Y tiene los ojos tristes y debe ser tu culpa —le acusa un poquito Francia.

Austria mira el desastre y luego mira a Germania empezando a hacer un puchero por si le va a reñir.

—Nein, nein, no llores —Germania se agobia así que no habla de manera tan dulce como quisiera, mirando a Francia de reojo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Yo no le hice nada!

Y como suena a riña hace más pucheros sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Por Thor! No llores! —aprieta los ojos: fallo total.

—Yo creo que sí le hizo porque ayer a la noche estaba bien y hoy a la mañana no estaba y no estuvo con nadie más —susurra España a Francia con la mano en su oído, seguramente demasiado fuerte de manera que le oyen todos... Austria llora con la invocación de Thor.

—Aaaagh! Pues vale, sí, fui yo seguramente, ¡veo que todo el maldito mundo está hipersensible hoy! —sienta a Austria en la mesa y se levanta. El austriaco sigue llorando porque Germania grita y además Suiza no está.

Germania gruñe frustrado dando un golpe en la mesa y yéndose a ver al pequeño, que seguramente está durmiendo y no podrá ser peor que esto.

—Espera, Vati! —Prusia se va detrás porque no quiere quedarse con los niños de Roma y con Austria que solo llora... y aun así, cuando Germania desaparece, Austria deja de llorar automáticamente.

Germania mira de reojo a Prusia sin impedirle que lo siga pero sin hacerle ningún caso. En la cuna, Veneciano tiene la mano de Alemania metida en la boca como si fuera un chupete.

(Pobrecito, siendo acosado desde entonces)

Alemania tiene el ceño un poco fruncido, pero al parecer lleva bastante bien el asunto. Está despierto y cuando ve a su papá patalea un poco. Prusia se cuelga del borde de la cuna para ver dentro, con un salto.

—Brudeeeer —le llama haciéndole gestos con las manos moviendo los dedos.

—Eh, eh... cuidado —murmura Germania mientras Alemania intenta sacarle los dedos de la boca a Italia y estira la otra mano hacia Prusia, sonriéndole un poco. (Las pocas veces en la vida que Alemania ha sonreído, vienen desde ahí atrás)

Germania mete una mano a la cuna y se la pone en el estómago al alemán. Veneciano protesta y se da la vuelta metiéndose su propia mano en la boca. Prusia sonríe más y le hace más gestos.

Germania mete la otra mano a la cuna y levanta al alemán, sonriendo levemente y relajándose.

Prusia se baja del borde de la cuna de un salto y sigue a su padre, que va a sentarse a la silla de la nodriza al lado de la cuna. Mira a su hermano haciéndole caras raras para que se ría.

Alemania se ríe un poquito extendiendo una mano hasta Prusia y capturándole un dedo de la mano. Prusia mueve un poco el dedo para moverle la mano, jugando con él.

—Roma —suelta Alemania de repente.

—Eh? —Prusia parpadea y vacila—. ¿Has hablado?

Germania parpadea, pensando que debe haber escuchado mal un balbuceo de su hijo. Y Alemania se ríe otra vez un poquito, sacudiendo la mano de Prusia.

—Bruder! ¡Sabes hablar! —Prusia sonríe—. ¡Dilo otra vez! Di Preussen es geniaaaal

—Bubububu —balbucea—. Roooomaaaa.

—Nein, nein, Rom nein, di Preeeeuuusseeeeen.

—Hadichoromaaa —chilla Germania repentinamente, alejando a Alemania de si con los brazos estirados, como si estuviera enfermo contagioso.

—Eh? —Prusia mira a su padre porque no ha caído en que "Roma" es algo.

—Nein, Nein... di lo que sea... Thor, Odin, vati... lo que quie...

—Roooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —de nuevo Alemania mira a su padre y estira los brazos hacia él.

—Rooooomaa —responde Prusia a Alemania imitándole—. Hey! eso es Rom en latín! —cae en la cuenta

—Neeeein... Germania! Vater! Vati... di lo que sea —Germania incluso le sacude un poco.

—Di Preussen! Preeeeusseeeeen —insiste Prusia.

—Roooooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

—¡Ah! ¡No importa! ¡Voy a decirles a todos que ya hablas! —decide Prusia muy contento.

—Nein! NEIN! —Germania se levanta con Alemania en brazos—. ¡No les puedes decir que ha dicho ROM!

—Eh? —Prusia mira a su padre sin entender

—Nein, nein... es terrible... cómo es posible que tu primera palabra sea Roma, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —protesta Germania mirando al niño en sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, ¡pues Rom seguro estará más contento cuando lo sepa! ¡Así seguro te perdona y sus hijos no dicen cosas raras! —sentencia Prusia y sale corriendo.

—Nein! Preussen! —intenta detenerle, pero con el niño en brazos y con lo histérico que está, evidentemente se le va.

Prusia se va corriendo a buscar a Suiza y Veneciano se echa a llorar porque hay mucho griterío y no es griterío feliz de una voz conocida.

—¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre decir ROM? —protesta Germania a Alemania, mirando a Veneciano en la cuna de reojo, poniéndose histérico desde el segundo chillido.

—Schweiz! Schweiz! —sale corriendo Prusia—. Deutschland habla!

Roma levanta la vista de Suiza volviéndose al albino.

—Was? —pregunta Suiza con la lira en la mano, frunciendo el ceño como siempre.

—¡Está hablando! ¡Ha dicho "Roma"! —exclama—. ¡Venid! ¡Venid!

Roma de repente se ríe, de mucho mejor humor.

—Oh! —Suiza levanta las cejas y sonríe levemente porque Alemania no le molesta—. Ya es un niño más grande entonces.

—Vamos, a ver si dice Suizzra también —propone Roma y por dios, que no le enseñe él a decirlo que va a hacer un drama.

—¡Yo le voy a enseñar a decir Preussen! —asegura Prusia—. Y lo va a decir primero porque yo soy su bruder favorito. Ha dicho Rom porque Vati siempre está hablando de ti, pero a mí me quiere más.

—No va a decir Schweiz —murmura Suiza y, como siempre, se echa a correr hacia la puerta de la casa sin decir más.

—Oh, no me cabe la menor duda de que te quiere más a ti que a mi —asegura Roma y mira a Suiza un poco desconsolado.

—Eso es porque tú no eres su bruder favorito —le grita Prusia a Suiza.

—Tú tampoco eres su bruder favorito —grita Suiza en la puerta mirándole de reojo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No dijo mi nombre pero me habló a mí! —suelta Prusia de vuelta acercándose a la puerta.

—Österreich!

—Ah! no se lo he dicho —responde Prusia una vez ya están dentro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia que está aún terminando de desayunar con España.

—Mein bruder habla! —responde Prusia mientras Roma les deja ahí yendo directo a buscar a Germania.

—Germania... Preussen... Österreich... Schweiz! Vater... Vati... di otra cosa, vengaaa —suplica germania sentado otra vez en la silla con el niño en brazos.

—Rooomaaaaaaaaaaaa —insiste el pequeño.

—Mira qué bonito —suelta una voz burlona, en la puerta. Germania fulmina a Roma en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido

—No ha dicho nada bonito, sólo está haciendo DaaaaDaaaa como bebé! —responde.

—Non? ¿Entonces por qué debería decir otra cosa? —pregunta y se acerca a la cuna donde Veneciano al menos aun llora un poco, sonríe tomándole en brazos y le mece suavemente para calmarle, mirando cómo está Romano, que duerme, sorprendentemente.

—Debería decir Germania o Vati... no tu estúpido nombre.

—Arrorro, arrorro mi nene, no pasa nada... —mece a Veneciano.

Germania fulmina a Roma porque todo en él es molesto.

—Dice Prusiae que es porque tú siempre hablas de mi —Veneciano no tarda en dormirse de nuevo.

—¡No es verdad! NUNCA hablo de ti cuando no estás, ni siquiera te recuerdo —se sonroja.

—¿Y le has enseñado a decir "vati"?

—Pues... eso es lo que dice... Vati.

—Rooooooomaaaaaaaaaaa

Roma se ríe devolviendo a Veneciano a la cuna. Germania fulmina a Alemania que está en este momento jugando con su pelo.

—Esto es... ¿qué pasa el día de hoy? —protesta Germania

—Me gusta ser su primera palabra —sonríe sinceramente el romano.

—A mí... —le mira de reojo... carraspea

—Roooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaa

—Por Odín...

—Ya te lo he dicho, cualquier día te lo robaré —se le acerca sonriendo.

—¡No vas a robarme a nadie! —le mira un poquito agresivo.

—Calma, calma —se ríe—. Es el más mono de todos —le acaricia la cabeza a Alemania.

—Puedes visitarlo... De vez en cuando —agrega ahora un poco conciliador.

—¿Puedo? —le brillan los ojos

—De vez en cuando. Y avisando...

Se ríe sin que le interese escuchar eso y se agacha haciéndole carantoñas al niño diciendo imbecilidades para bebés.

Germania le pone una mano en la espalda de manera bastante más conciliadora, haciéndole lo que para él es una especie de cariño...

Roma le mira de reojo, deteniéndose. El rubio vacila un poco y quita la mano de su espalda, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

—Romaaaaa —otro chilloncito del pequeñuelo y Roma les abraza a los dos riéndose.

Germania se sonroja más pero le deja abrazarle y los espachurra a él y a Alemania.

—Ughh... Rooom

El latino se separa riéndose, soltándoles.

—¡Venga! ¡Vámonos al río! —exclama contento de nuevo, como niño pequeño.

—Ahh... cierto, al río —Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Nos los llevamos? —pregunta haciéndole caricias en el estómago a Alemania, que se ríe.

—¿Cómo vamos a llevárnoslos?

—Míralo que monoooo —se ríe, le levanta la ropa y le sopla en el estómago. Alemania pega un gritito y patea un poco, riéndose a carcajadas (habilidad que yo no le conocía), tomando uno de los rizos de Roma con el puñito.

Germania no puede evitar sonreír viendo al idiota de Roma hacer que a su hijo casi le dé hipo de la risa.

—Ah! —se ríe también jugando, dejando que le tire del pelo, haciéndole cosquillas con él... cuando entran el resto de los niños. Germania está completamente idiotizado mirando a Roma, casi babeando, que ni se entera.

Francia se sube a un banco e intenta asomarse a la cunita para ver a los Italia. Suiza mira a Roma soplarle en el estómago a Alemania, con una terrible cara de desaprobación.

España y Prusia discuten sobre quien sabe qué y Austria se acerca a ver a Alemania, un poco temeroso de Roma aun seguido de... claro... su sombra Suiza.

Alemania se ríe bastante más y cuando se separa de comerle la panza vuelve a hacer.

—Rooooooooooomaaaaa —para la vergüenza de todos.

—Me encantas —Roma se ríe y le abraza. Austria levanta las cejas al oírle hablar y decir eso. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

—A él le gusta todo el mundo... a mí no me gusta.

—Le gusta a Deutschland —responde Austria. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Es un bebé, los bebés son tontos.

—Pero... los bebés saben cuándo una persona es mala.

—Eso es lo que tú crees... los bebes son pequeños e inocentes, no saben nada.

Austria toma la mano a Suiza y se acerca un poquito más. Germania sonríe de nuevo con alguna idiotez que Roma le hace al pequeño.

* * *

_Alemania se ganó el corazón de todos en este capítulo._


	16. Una canción ameniza el camino

Austria tira de la ropa de Germania quien da un saltito y levanta las cejas.

—Oh! Österreich!

Roma se separa de Alemania cuando el mayor le habla. Germania da un pasito hacia el frente y sostiene a Alemania, porque aún lo está medio cargando para que no se lo lleve, frunciendo el ceño y dejando de mirar a Austria.

—Eh, eh... —protesta en un susurro hacia el romano—, ¿a dónde vas?

—Ah, no me voy —se le acerca de nuevo, sonriendo. El germano se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas y mira a Austria y a Suiza.

Austria se acerca para ver a Alemania, tomándole la mano. Alemania le captura un dedo y le mira.

—Roooomaa.

Austria le sonríe y le acaricia los dedos de la mano. Suiza le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido pero con curiosidad, acercándose a mirarle.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? —Germania levanta la vista y mira a Roma.

—¿Yo? —Roma levanta las cejas y trata de no reírse, haciéndolo bastante mal, tratando de parecer inocente. Alemania se lleva la mano de Austria a la boca quien trata de que no lo haga.

—Ja, tu! ¡Mira la cara de culpable que pones! —le acusa—. ¿Te pasaste aquí media noche intentando que hablara?

—Me parece que sabes perfectamente donde estuve media noche... y la otra media —sonríe de lado.

—¡Papá, vamos a jugar! —pide España tirando de la falda de Roma por que ya empieza a aburrirse.

Germania se sonroja levantándose bruscamente, adiós niños que estaban viendo a Alemania y Austria casi se cae de culo otra vez. Suiza suspira junto a Austria... y Austria casi se cae de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos, cariño —le sonríe Roma a España poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—. Ve a ver si eres capaz de encontrar una cuerda larga.

Germania se acerca a la cuna con Alemania y lo pone adentro, sin mucho más despedida que una mirada y un toque con el dedo en la mejilla. España sonríe y se va corriendo a buscar lo que le ha pedido su padre mientras este mira hacer a Germania.

—Entonces vamos a ir al río —indica Germania mirando a Roma y sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—A no ser que quieras ir a recrear lo que hice anoche para convencerte... —se humedece los labios, sonriendo. Germania se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—No sé de qué hablas.

El romano se ríe y se va a la cuna, abocándose sobre ella para darle un beso a cada uno de los bebés... y se le levanta un poco la falda al hacerlo.

Germania agacha la cabeza de manera completamente evidente, sin notarlo, para intentar verle el culo.

El romano se mete la mano bajo ella arreglándose un poco de ropa que se le ha metido en el culo y se baja, sonriendo mirando a los bebés.

Germania abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja. Prusia que ve lo que hace su padre, le imita sin entender del todo, inclinando también la cabeza.

—¡Venga! —Roma se da la vuelta. El rubio endereza la cabeza y le mira con cara de haber sido atrapado en una enorme travesura. Ah... y carraspea.

Roma levanta las cejas y le manda un beso... dos segundos más tarde se muere de risa al notar a Prusia con la cabeza torcida, el ceño fruncido y cara de no entender.

Germania mira a Prusia de reojo y aprieta los ojos, sin poder evitar la mueca de sonrisa. Niega con la cabeza y le da un golpecito cariñoso a Prusia en la cabeza, despeinándole.

—Por Odín contigo!

Prusia parpadea desconcentrándose y mira a Germania que le pasa una mano por la cara, un poco juguetonamente empujándole a la puerta.

El albino le sonríe y le toma de la mano, saltando y colgándose. Germania le deja colgarse, echándoselo al hombro como saco de papas, así que se ríe dando patadas al aire. España vuelve con la cuerda.

—Ah, genial! —sonríe Roma tomándola y colgándosela del hombro para que no tenga que llevarla el niño, vigilando que los otros tres les sigan.

—¿Está muy lejos el río? —pregunta Francia el flojo. España se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... estaremos ahí cuando el sol esté ahí —responde Suiza, medidor del tiempo incluso sin relojes, señalando con una mano hacia arriba.

—¿Y vamos andandooo? —España el VAGO.

—Ja... —asiente Suiza que creo que medio viaje va a cargar a Austria.

—Papaaaaaá —se va España a Roma—. Yo creo que podemos ir en el carro y ganar a Germania —pide sonriendo encantador

—Siiiiiiiiiii! —dice Francia corriendo hacia su padre y abrazándole de una pierna.

—Ah, ¡pero mira que niños tengo que no quieren andar! —riñe Roma, riéndose... sí, muy coherente.

—Este mío tampoco parece estar mucho por la labor —sentencia Germania saliendo de los terrenos de su casa, tomando un palo largo de junto a un árbol que acostumbra usar cuando camina en la montaña. Suiza toma uno pequeño para él.

—Vati... —le llama Prusia cuando dice eso.

—Hmm? —pregunta Germania mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro.

—Que he pensado... que como los niños de Rom son así morenitos menos la niña y no son fuertes, que quizás Österreich sea un niño de Rom que se perdió por que también tiene el pelo oscuro y es muy débil.

—Was!? Nein, Preussen, no digas esas cosas —le riñe un poco—. Österreich es hijo mío, como tú, como Schweiz y como el bebé, y no es TAN débil...

—Pero es que es tonto y no sabe hacer nada, se lo podríamos dar a Rom para que se lo lleve y así no nos molesta —sigue Prusia, cientos de años intentando deshacerse de Austria de una buena vez... sin éxito.

—A mí no me importaría llevármelo —interviene Roma.

—Ah! ves!? —Prusia sonríe.

—Nein, no le voy a dar nada a Rom, Preussen... —responde Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pero es que es tonto y solo llora! Así se lo lleva Rom y le cuida él —trata de razonar su súper plan genial—. ¡Y Rom es tan tonto que se lo llevaría!

—Deja de decirle tonto a Österreich y deja de insinuar que existe la remota posibilidad de que se lo lleve —declara Germania tomando a Prusia de la cintura para bajarlo.

—Pero es que se va a poner a llorar y vas a tener que llevarlo... —protesta y efectivamente, Austria se pone a llorar por que está cansado y andan muy deprisa. Suiza se detiene junto a Austria y le pide que se le abrace al cuello colgándose de la espalda para llevarlo él.

—Pues a ti ya te estaba llevando. Y no por eso voy a regalarlo, ni que fuera una cabra.

—Pero eso es porque yo soy tu favorito —Prusia tan seguro de sí mismo. Austria se sube a la espalda de Suiza.

—No vamos a discutir más esto.

—A ver, ¿quién se sabe una canción para cantar mientras andamos? —cambia de tema Roma viendo los ánimos bajos de los niños.

—Österreich —responde Suiza con mucha seguridad, resoplando un poco.

Austria se mueve un poco sobre él para mirarle, pensando que le llama.

—Canción —responde escuetamente Suiza.

—¡Yo me sé una! —suelta España contento, corriendo alrededor de Roma. Francia se ríe un poco, empezando a cansarse también, tirando un poco de la toga del romano.

—¿Me cargas? —pregunta levantando las manos.

—¿No vas a cantar tú? —le levanta y le sienta en su hombro. España empieza a cantar una canción de esas que dicen de tanto en cuanto cosas "subidas de tono" del estilo "culo, pedo, pis"

Francia se ríe de la canción abrazándose al cuello de su padre y ayudándole a cantar al español y Prusia mira a España como si de repente cantar canciones hubiera adquirido una perspectiva completamente distinta que pudiera ser divertido, esforzándose por aprenderse la letra cuanto antes.

Roma acaba levantando a España también y ayudándoles a cantar mientras Austria les escucha atentamente.

—No me gusta como cantan —murmura Suiza hacia Austria aunque he de decir que Austria va a atraparlo cantando esa misma canción entre dientes en los siguientes días y probablemente sin quererlo.

—El moreno lo hace mejor que la niña —responde Austria. Suiza se detiene un segundo dando un saltito para subirse de nuevo a Austria a la espalda, porque se le resbala un poco.

—Tú lo haces mejor que ambos —sentencia muy seguro de sí mismo. Austria le abraza un poco y empieza a cantarle otra canción solo para él. Suiza sonríe un poquitín, relajándose considerablemente y andando otra vez.

Al final están los cuatro cantando canciones que dicen cosas idiotas sobre la caca y los pedos y luego sobre gente que se desnuda mientras Prusia se ríe idiotamente y España grita más que nadie. Germania hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco, sin cantar.

Un rato antes de llegar al río, Germania se detiene un poco, cargando a Austria con una mano e intentando cargar a Suiza con la otra. El suizo niega, pero sí deja que le quite a Austria de los hombros y se va corriendo así como siempre se va... desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

—¿Por qué siempre hace eso? —pregunta Roma acercándose a Germania.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Irse corriendo de esa forma sin decir a donde va.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa porque nunca había pensado en ello—, ¿para qué quieres que te diga a dónde va?

—¡Pues por si le pasa algo saber dónde ir a buscarle! —le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—No va a pasarle nada —asegura muy convencido.

El romano le mira poco convencido de ello.

—Es un chico listo, le gusta mucho estar solo, afuera, en el bosque y con los animales. Estaría más tiempo fuera de no ser porque tiene el corazón dividido entre el bosque y sus cabras... y Österreich.

Roma le mira con una de esas caras de "son tan pequeñitos y se quieren, son tan adorables". Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

* * *

_¡Prusia se ha cagao' en el bote de colacao! _

_¿Quién yo? _

_¡Sí! ¡tú!_

_¡Yo no fuí!_

_¿Entonces quién?_

_¡España!_

_¡España se ha cagao' en el bote de colacao!_


	17. El señoritingo Francia

—¿Para qué has traído eso? —pregunta Germania y señala la cuerda que trae en el hombro.

—Se puede jugar a muchas cosas con una cuerda —levantamiento de cejas.

—¿Jugar? —levanta una ceja

—Ju... gar... —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe Roma. Germania levanta una ceja y gruñe un poco, no muy convencido.

—¿Oyes eso? —le pregunta a Austria mirándole de reojo.

Austria mira a su padre que habla del río y seguro sí que lo escucha... desde antes que su padre que tiene buen oído de cazador, pero no tanto como Austria.

—JA

—Supongo que Schweiz ya nos estará esperando ahí —asegura acariciándole un poco la espalda. El austriaco asiente y sonríe

—¿Falta muchoooo? —pregunta Francia aun abrazado de su padre, tocándole los rizos de la cabeza que le gustan bastante.

—Vaya forma de huir de tema... —susurra Roma hinchando las mejillas—. Non, ya casi estamos.

—No me quiero embarrar de lodo —agrega al oído de su padre con bastante seriedad, pensando un poco en Inglaterra y en lo mucho que le gustaría el río. Decide que va a llevarle una piedra. (Qué será que todos son unos ridículos empedernidos...)

—Venga, no empieces que el lodo no es tan malo —responde Roma—. Te deja la piel más suave cuando se seca —trata de convencerle como todas las veces (¿de verdad Roma tienes que hacer un comentario TAN gay?)

—No me gusta, me deja el pelo horrible y me embarro todo y... —protesta Francia—, tampoco me gustan los insectos.

—A mí el lodo me da igual porque está fresquito pero los insectos tampoco me gustan —añade España.

—Ah, teniendo en cuenta que sois un par de trastos, seguro que tampoco les gustáis a ellos —deja a los dos en el suelo.

—Mmmmm —Francia mira el piso inseguro con cara de bastante desagrado. Germania baja a Austria también, picando un poco a Prusia con el palo para molestarle y buscando a Suiza con la mirada. Prusia le da patadas al palo de su padre.

—Es hierba, Franciae, venga —insiste Roma para que se baje

—Pero... —Francia aún colgado del cuello, arrugando la nariz.

Germania impide que Prusia patee el palo moviéndolo de un lado a otro y dándole arreitos en el culo de vez en vez. Prusia salta arriba y abajo intentando esquivar el palo.

—¿Sabes que voy a hacer si no te bajas? voy a meterme yo al río contigo al cuello y me sentaré en el lodo.

—Noooon... —baja un pie, lo vuelve a subir.

—Ah, mira quien es un bebé como Veneciano y Romano que no puede estar en el suelo —insiste.

—Mmmm —a regañadientes pone los dos pies con cara de asco. Roma le toma de los brazos para soltarse y España ya está lanzando piedras al agua desde hace un rato

—¿Habrá peces en el río? —pregunta Francia a Roma aún no muy contento

—Seguro que sí —sonríe y mira alrededor buscando algo.

—¿Qué buscas? —levanta las dos manos y se aplaca el pelo lo mejor posible quitándose lo de la cara.

—Una... cosa —sonríe al encontrarlo—. Quedaos aquí —pide poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas? —sonríe un poquitín oliendo travesura

—Ahora lo verás —le guiña un ojo adelantándose algunos pasos. España le mira de reojo y se acerca a Francia cuando nota que se va.

—¡Vamos!

—¿A seguirle? —pregunta sonriendo un poco. España asiente y toma a Francia de la mano.

—Vater... Rom hace cosas —se chiva Austria a su padre cuando les nota irse corriendo.

Francia sonríe animándose un poco y ya desde ahí vemos como tienen absolutamente cero interés en seguir instrucciones

—¿Cosas de qué? —pregunta Germania siendo cada vez más bestia con el palo, consiguiendo darle a Prusia detrás de una rodilla y tirarlo al suelo. Sigue buscando a Suiza en el entretiempo

Austria mira a Roma que está trepando a un árbol. Francia mira a su padre desde abajo del árbol.

—¿Qué hace?

España se encoge de hombros mirándole también. Cuando les ve, Roma les saluda con la mano desde arriba.

Francia le saluda de vuelta y luego mira a Germania mientras el romano trepa un poco más aun, con la cuerda cruzándole el pecho.

Germania se ríe de Prusia en el suelo, dándole unos segundos para levantarse, cosa que Prusia hace, claro, incansable. Así que Germania vuelve otra vez a la carga si enterarse de Roma.

—¡Desnudaos! —les grita a Francia y España— ¡Y subid a esa roca! —pide mientras ata la cuerda a una rama. De las pocas veces que alguien le pide a Francia que se desnude y él vacila un poquito.

—Querrá que... No nos va a echar al río, verdad? —pregunta mirando a España, que no lo duda y le asiente.

Francia vacila un poco más pero como España lo hace, ahí va el burro a hacerlo. Cuando acaba de atar la cuerda, el romano se descuelga por ella hasta donde están España y Francia, desnudándose también.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, papa?

—Colgaros de mi cuello muy fuerte muy fuerte —les levanta a los dos dejando toda la ropa por ahí tirada.

Francia espera a que se agache y se sostiene de su cuello todo lo fuerte que puede... Que no es mucho

Roma se agarra de la cuerda, echa hacia atrás, toma carrerilla y con ambos agarrados salta columpiándose hasta el río con un GRAN chapuzón.

Un grito de niña resuena por TODO el bosque más dos gritos fuertes y potentes. El grito de niña continúa debajo del agua... Puede que lo haya oído hasta Inglaterra

Inglaterra deja de recoger bayas un segundo, levantando la vista y pensando que debe haber sido una banshee. Espera que no se muera ninguna de sus hadas.

Y luego porque no le gustara bañarse... Francia que apenas sabe nadar, sigue medio ahogando a su padre mientras grita al salir a la superficie.

Roma, que lo sabe, les sostiene a los dos sin dejar que se hundan una vez ya han salido, muerto de risa.

España patalea para no hundirse, agarrándose más fuerte y Francia sigue gritando sin hacer nada más útil para contribuir a la causa de no ahogarse.

Roma nada como puede hasta donde hace pie y abraza a Francia acariciándole la espalda.

—Venga, ya está!

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ —Se nos ha trabado el niño.

—Franciae, Franciae, no ha pasado nada —sigue intentarlo calmarle, el francés respira para tomar aire—. ¿Estás bien?

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—grita de manera un poco menos histérica y más consciente. Con los gritos que pegan Prusia lo ha visto y ya está corriendo hacia ahí para saltar también.

Mientras Roma calma a Francia acariciándole la espalda y España nada alrededor para volver a salir y a saltar

Francia abraza a su padre callándose después del último grito.

—El... el agua está helada... —susurra

—Claro, el susto que te has metido no tiene nada que ver —le susurra el romano riéndose.

Germania por su parte sonríe un poquito al mirar a Prusia correr al columpio y vuelve a preguntarse dónde carambas se ha metido Suiza.

Prusia se queda en calzones agarrándose de la cuerda hasta que no le da más para tomar carrerilla. Francia tiembla aún, abrazado como pulpo

—¿Saltamos otra vez? —le pregunta Roma cuando Prusia salta y les salpica todos, pero el francés niega con la cabeza.

Germania se acerca con Austria y le sonríe.

—¿Quieres saltar?

Austria le mira como si estuviera borracho

—El... rubio ha saltado, pensé que tu querrías también —le despeina un poco—. ¿Ves a Schweiz?

—El rubio es un niño loco de Rom —susurra y niega.

—¿Quieres nadar al menos?

—Cuando venga Schweiz.

El germano asiente mirándole de reojo y Roma se acerca a ellos con Francia en brazos. Germania le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja.

—Ehm... voy... yo... —vacila y mira a Austria—. NO vayas a buscar a Schweiz que te pierdes.

Austria asiente y Roma sonríe a Francia.

—¿Te sientas con él?

Francia tiembla un poquito de frío y asiente... mirando al suelo y pensando que ni en drogas va a sentarse ahí en la mugre, desnudo.

Roma se agacha para dejarle en el suelo tal cual.

—Pero está suciooo —protesta Francia mirando a Germania de reojo, sin hacer mucho caso a Austria, abrazándose más al cuello de su padre.

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Quedarte todo el día colgado de mi cuello?

—A ver, deja que se siente aquí —Germania se quita su propia túnica, quedando en sus calzas interiores, poniéndola en el suelo. Roma le sonríe a Germania.

—¿Vienes tú conmigo a saltar? —propone. Francia mira a Germania sonriendo también y se baja de los brazos de su padre sentándose en la túnica.

—Huele a ti —sentencia el francesito contento, mientras Germania se sonroja un poco, en realidad bastante más con el asunto de saltar con Roma. Aun así, esta actividad es más simple que cualquier otra de las actividades que han hecho en los últimos días, así que asiente.

—Ahora ensúciasela mucho y así tendrá que volver a casa desnudo —le pide Roma a Francia, bromeando, haciendo un gesto a Germania para que le siga. Él le da un empujoncito a Roma, hombro con hombro y este se ríe.

Austria sigue mirando a Prusia y España que saltan y gritan y pelean a ver quién llega primero.

Francia se ríe sin ensuciarla realmente mirando a Austria de reojo, quien le mira también con curiosidad y le sonríe por parecer más manejable que España, que le pone nervioso con esas cosas que hace de guiñarle el ojo de tanto en tanto y luego salir corriendo con Prusia como un loco.

Francia le sonríe amigablemente.

—Y... tu... ¿por qué no nadas como todos tus otros hermanos que son unos bestias? —pregunta.

—Solo Preussen es un bestia, a mí no me gusta.

—Tiene ojos raros —coincide (en que no le gusta).

—¿Y tu amigo ese que está siempre contigo y parece enojado todo el tiempo?

—Preussen cree que eres una chica —Austria comprueba que no lo es.

Francia se ríe.

—Schweiz no tiene los ojos raros —frunce el ceño.

—Eso es porque el de los ojos raros es tonto —le mira—. Non, hablo del otro, tu amigo tiene ojos verdes, me gusta... se parece a alguien que conozco.

—Tú no le gustas —sentencia. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Casi nadie le gusta... pero ni tú ni tu vater o tus bruders le gustáis porque metéis ruido todo el tiempo.

—Pues...—frunce el ceño más—. ¿Dónde está? Yo le gusto a todo el mundo, vas a ver como si hablo con él seguro si termino gustándole. Austria mira a Francia sin contestar.


	18. Pequeñas y grandes travesuras

A todo esto, Roma toma a Germania de la cintura, acercándole hacia sí. Y él... se deja, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo un poco.

—Tiene cierta gracia que hayas traído una cuerda para lanzarte... quizás pueda ahorcarte con ella.

—Pensé que alguien tan serio ni de broma tendría montado un columpio —le sonríe.

—Qué raro... por una vez que piensas bien.

—Una vez no, amor, si me dejaras tendrías aquí un precioso acueducto.

—No vas a poner ni medio acueducto aquí —sentencia con una sensación extraña en el estómago, pensando por una centésima de segundo en tenerle aquí todo el tiempo y ser realmente parte de su imperio como siempre propone.

—Y caminos pavimentados con el mejor trazado del mundo... directos a la capital. Podrías plantarte en casa en la mitad del tiempo.

—¿Vamos a lanzarnos al agua o qué? —pregunta intentando cambiar el tema.

—Claro, pero no pensarás lanzarte con eso... —mano directa a dentro de los calzones. Parálisis cerebral severa causada en menos de un segundo. Abre los ojos como platos.

El romano los desata con un par de movimientos maestros dejándolos caer al suelo y le aprieta contra sí.

—Agárrate a mí —susurra muy cerca de él, tomando la cuerda con el otro brazo.

—Yo p-puedo lanzarme solo susurra levantando la mano y tomando también la cuerda... abrazándole con la otra.

—Pero entonces no es conmigo —beso.

—N-No... No es contigo —se humedece los labios y se acerca él esta vez.

—Agárrate —repite susurrando, mirándole fijamente y dando unos pasos atrás aun sosteniendo en una mano la cuerda y con la otra la cintura del germano.

Germania da los mismos pasos que él hacia atrás, abrazando a Roma y sonriendo.

—Levanta las piernas —pide cerrando los ojos un segundo y acariciándole la espalda al bajar la mano hasta su culo.

—Vas a dislocarte algo —es lo más que alcanza a decir Germania, sin poder creer que realmente vaya a cargarle.

—El corazón, por ti —se detiene cuando considera que hay bastante carrerilla.

Germania le mira, a los ojos y se le acelera el corazón con esto, levantando una mano y acariciándole un poco el cuello.

Roma lo levanta y se echa a correr para saltar, porque es un bestia y el germano le abraza con bastante fuerza... deben hacer una pareja extraña en realidad porque no es como que Germania sea pequeñito... tampoco Roma, pero... el rubio es más alto, pero bueno eso no quita que Roma sea "yo lo hago".

Germania le abraza igual y sonríe bastante más de lo que ha sonreído en toda la historia y el caso es que acaban los dos en el río.

El rubio, cuando están sumergidos, le detiene de la pierna bajo el agua para que no pueda salir. Roma forcejea medio ahogándose porque se está riendo, tratando de ahogarle a él también.

Germania termina por abrazarle de la cintura, dar un salto en el suelo y salir a la superficie.

El moreno sale con los pulmones completamente vacíos de aire y el rubio le sostiene de la cintura, mirándole a la cara de manera completamente idiota, moviendo las piernas para sostenerles a ambos.

Roma se ríe y le abraza. El germano sonríe de lado, le pone una mano en el pelo e intenta sumergirlo otra vez pero está bien abrazado así que acaban los dos bajo el agua otra vez.

Salen otra vez después de menos tiempo del planeado y Roma le besaaaa.

Y Germania le corresponde de manera terrible y asquerosamente romántica, ante la atenta mirada de Francia

Prusia casi se les cae encima haciendo que se separen y que Germania se sonroje todo lo sonrojable

Y luego cae España. Germania suelta a Roma mientras él mira alrededor sin saber que pasa del todo, Prusia saca la cabeza y empieza a salpicar agua.

—Nein, nein... Preussen, espera —Germania levanta una mano intentando detener el agua que sale hacia él.

Prusia se ríe cuando España sale también gritando que él ha llegado más lejos.

Germania se gira a Roma y le lanza una oleada de agua a la cara. El romano que estaba distraído mirando a España, no se lo esperaba, acaba todo remojado y le lanza agua de vuelta... pelea a la que no tardan a apuntarse los niños.

—Fanciaaaaaaa —grita España para que venga mientras Roma salta sobre Germania para ahogarle.

Y Germania se ríe un poco, hundiéndose inevitablemente, tratando de hundir a Roma también

Yo creo que acaban los dos revolcándose bajo el agua... lo cual es un problema porque Roma se ríe sin parar, así que se queda sin aire enseguida.

Francia estira la cabeza mirando a España y saludándole desde donde está sentado con Austria.

Como Francia no viene y Prusia se echa sobre España este se hunde jugando con el albino. Francia vacila un poquito y mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Quieres nadar?

—Pero es que cansa y el agua está fría y Preussen ahoga a todos —explica Austria.

Francia vacila un poco más.

—¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Podemos esconderles la ropa —sonríe.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues cuando salgan no tendrán que ponerse e irán desnudos —sonríe más, maliciosillo. Austria recuerda que Roma le dijo que desnudo era más fácil conseguir cosas.

—¿Y si se enfadan?

—Mmmm... No van a enfadarse, es divertido

—Les diré que ha sido tu idea —se levanta.

—No seas soplón, mejor les diremos que no hemos sido nosotros y ya —se levanta también tomando la toga del germano del suelo

—No se lo van a creer —le mira hacer.

—Eso es mejor que decir que fui yo... —le sonríe y le toma de la mano tirando de él hacia arriba de la roca donde están los calzones de germania.

Austria no se deja tomar de la mano tan facil pero si le sigue poco a poco.

A Francia le parece que es un niño raro, pero bueno, es mejor esto que estar adentro del agua siendo medio ahogado por todos. Recoge en el camino su ropa y se la pone. La de España y Roma se las da al de pelo negro.

Austria le mira.

—Yo no voy a esconderlas...

—¿Por? —pregunta extrañado el latino.

—Por que no quiero que me riñan.

Francianpone los ojos en blanco.

—No van a reñirte, es algo divertido.

—Entonces hazlo tu.

—Lo vamos a hacer los dos... —Francia realmente no entiende el problema—. Estamos los dos haciendo algo divertido.

Austria le mira y le da la ropa. Francia arruga la nariz.

—No eres muy divertido, ¿verdad?

—No entiendo por qué esto es divertido —responde.

—Salir... y que no tengan que ponerse... es gracioso porque les dará un poco de vergüenza ir por ahí enseñándolo todo, y papa Roma le meterá mano a papa Germania y...

Austria mira a Roma y Germania que vuelven a estar besándose. Francia mira hacia allá también, sonriendo con este desarrollo de eventos, porque Germania y sus hijos no le desagradan.

Austria decide que si le besa de esa manera sí que le gusta así que le sonríe a Francia. Francia le sonríe de vuelta e intenta de nuevo agarrarle de la mano de manera bastante suave.

—Solo faltan los calzones de papa Germania —este ya se lo adjudicó.

—Están aquí —Austria se los muestra porque Roma los ha tirado ahí con su ropa.

—Ah! Bien —los toma del suelo en una gran bola de ropa—. ¿Dónde los pondré?

Austria le mira y los tira al agua. Francia mira la ropa y se ríe levantando las cejas. La corriente del río se los lleva...

—Ufff! Ja! ¡Ya veo que si eres travieso!

Austria le mira. Francia le sonríe más, aprobando el movimiento, el moreno sonríe un poco también.

Y tengo que decir que Roma está tumbando a Germania (que está bastante perdido en Roma, tiene Romitis aguda) en la orilla del río... ejem. ¿Ahí enfrente de TODOS? Bueno, no tiene por qué ser tan... es decir... tocándole pero no...Bueno, yo qué sé.

Germania claramente vuelve a decirle a Roma que le quiere. Pues besuqueos muy dulces en el río porque además España no deja a Prusia que se les acerque pero sí le hace mirarles.

Francia también le señala a Austria a la parejita sonriendo. El austriaco les mira también así que nadie va a meter nada en el agujero de nadie, lo que no significa que no se toquen todo lo que quieran.

Y es por eso que Francia y España están cien por ciento seguros de cómo es que funcionan los abrazos especiales.

Quiero decir que Germania es feliz, completamente feliz toooooooodo este rato contándole las pestañas a Roma y riéndose de sus tonterías, hablando en susurros y... todas esas cosas cursis que consiguen los bloody latinos con la gente.

Roma le dice cosas boniiiitas y pegajosas, muuuy cerca de él, acariciándole. Germania nos da una poquita de pena, hay que decirlo.

Pero bueno, en realidad... al final lo bailado nadie se lo quita o al menos es el consuelo que tiene, que mañana va a ODIARSE a sí mismo por esto, pero hoy mismo le acaricia y le besa todo lo que puede, enfrente de todo el mundo, mensaje claro a sus hijos de "quieran a este hombre, miren como lo adooooooooooro"

Bueno, si hay algún problema... será un HABRÁ porque en este justo lugar y momento no existe nadie ni nada más que el germano para Roma.

Bien, hemos encontrado a otros dos pegajosos, que además deben estar muy muy contentos y felices. Dios mío, Roma, te maldigo. Todos TODOS le maldecimos.

En fin... después de un montón de actividades sumamente vergonzosas, Germania le pasa una mano a Roma por el pelo y le recuesta un poco encima suyo, si es que se deja.

—¿Voy a cazar algo... y tú lo preparas?

Roma hace una risita idiotizada y le besa antes de asentir. Germania le pone una mano en el pecho suavemente y vuelve a... susurrar que le quiere en cuanto deja de besarle.

—Y yo a tí —otro beso. El rubio le sonríe sinceramente recostando la cabeza en el suelo y mirando el cielo... y de la nada, en un movimiento repentino, hace que rueden y se hundan otra vez en el río

Pues ala, glugluglu porque además ha sido un jarro de agua para Roma que no lo esperaba

Germania sale del agua con todo el pelo en la cara, sonriendo un poco de nuevo y buscando a Roma que está riéndose porque además ha acabado en mitad del barro.

Germania se sumerge de nuevo haciéndose todo el pelo hacia atrás antes de acercarse a la orilla del río y el romano se mete quitándose los restos de barro y de... ejem... semen de encima, mirándole.

El sajón e mira de reojo sonriendito poniendo las manos en el borde del río.

—¿Haces el fuego entonces?

El latino le mira de arriba abajo de manera obscena.

—Otro, quieres decir... —risita tonta. Germania parpadea y se sonroja un poquito, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Para calentar —aclara inútilmente.

—Para eso, para eso —asiente riéndose y levantándose.

Germania sale del todo escurriéndose el pelo

—Porque el aperitivo ya ha sido bastante calentito —se le acerca y le da una palmadita en el culo, solamente moviendo la cabeza para que se le vaya el exceso de agua... et voilá estúpidos rizos perfectos.

—Cállate —sonríe poniéndole una mano en la cara y haciendo que la gire un poco. Roma se ríe.

—Así que tú pones la carne —magreo en el culo— y yo la caliento —guiño. Perdonadle, se le sube el sexo a la cabeza, por lo visto y es peor que adolescente.

—Eh, eh... Basta —protesta quitándole sólo un poquito pero no con tanta vehemencia como habitualmente.

—Vale, vale —más risas y se da la vuelta—. HEY! CHICOS! ¿Quién quiere hacer fuego?

Germania NO PUEDE EVITAR mirarle el culo obscenamente, más o menos como en la mañana.

Prusia y España se van corriendo hacia él. Francia se acerca también, sonriendo.

—¡Vamos, hay que buscar leña! —les mira—. Prusiae, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

El albino se encoge de hombros.

Germania busca ahora a Austria y a Suiza.

Austria está por ahí sentado recogiendo flores, Germania se acerca a él, que le mira cuando le oye

—No han venido a nadar...

—Preussen me hunde y Schweiz no está.

—¿Schweiz no está? ¿A dónde ha ido?

Austria se encoge de hombros

—Si llegó, ¿verdad? —agrega buscando sus ropas tiradas por ahí.

El austríaco niega con la cabeza y mira alrededor. Germania frunce el ceño.

—¿Te dijo a dónde iría? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos

Niega otra vez mirándole.

—Mmmmm... —mira el sol y frunce el ceño—. Ya debería estar aquí...

—¿Crees que se ha perdido? Yo me pierdo a veces

—Schweiz nunca se pierde, menos aquí... —frunce el ceño un poco preocupado—. Esperemos un rato más. Voy a cazar algo

Austria asiente

—¿Has visto mi ropa?

Le mira fijamente unos instantes más de lo normal y niega.

—Mmm... La deje ahí, cuando estaban sentados —frunce el ceño dándose la vuelta a buscarla. Francia por su parte está ayudando a hacer fuego, es decir, a buscar leña y ramitas con Prusia porque Roma ha mandado a España a vestirse y a traer su ropa mientras monta el círculo de piedras.

Francia se ríe tontamente en silencio, malignillo, recogiendo ramitas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia cuando le oye, que quiere enterarse de todo, mientras España da vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando hasta volverse tonto.

—Nada, nada —le sonríe divertido mirando a España y se descojona. Prusia, que va solo en calzones por cierto, le mira también. España se rasca la cabeza mirando al otro lado de una roca y bajo unos arbustos.


	19. Rómulo y Remo

—Papá, no encuentro la ropa... —comenta España para Roma. Francia se ríe otra vez, suavecito y Germania está dando vueltas sobre su propio eje unos cuantos metros más allá.

—Si estaba ahí —señala el romano mirando a España, dejando de colocar las piedras y se acerca para ayudarle a buscar.

Francia se ríe un poco más espiándoles desde atrás de un árbol... "Escondido".

—Rom... ¿Pusieron la ropa en algún lugar en concreto? —pregunta Germania cubriéndose a si mismo con las manos, sonrojadillo

—Non, estaba... —mira de reojo al oír la risita de Francia, que se tapa la boca con las dos manos y se sienta en el piso, de espaldas a ellos—Aquí —mira al germano notando que Francia si lleva puesta su ropa a pesar de que la habían dejado en el mismo lugar

—Pues estaba, pero yo no veo que este ahora... Tu niño pequeño, el rubio, estaba sentado allá en mi toga y ya no está.

—Le preguntaré —propone mirándole de reojo y acercándose a Francia, que hace todo su esfuerzo para ponerse serio cuando ve venir a su padre. Toma una florecita del suelo.

—Franciae, ¿has visto nuestras ropas?

—Non —carita inocente.

—¿Dónde las has puesto cuando te has vestido?

El rubio se encoge de hombros.

—En donde estaba, yo no le hice nada.

—¿Y la toga sobre la que estabas sentado? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Ehhh... Pues... No sé —sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Estás... seguro? —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

El francés asiente riéndose un poquito.

—Dale tu túnica o tus calzones a tu hermano mientras buscamos —señala a España y se vuelve a Germania.

Francia sonríe pensando que no le va a dar nada a España, levantándose. Germania levanta una ceja.

—Él estaba sentado en mi toga... No pudo haber desaparecido.

—Si se levantó podría habérsela llevado alguien más.

—¿Pero quién? No he visto a nadie desde que llegamos al río.

—Yo... no estaba mirando —confiesa y se ríe avergonzadito—. Pero también faltan las nuestras, así que no sé qué otra cosa pensar.

España se acerca a Francia para que le dé algo tal como ha dicho Roma.

Germania frunce el ceño pensando en si no habrá sido Suiza que no ha aparecido, que haya venido a esconderlas... desestima inmediatamente la idea, pensando que eso es de Prusia, no de Suiza. Se pasa una mano por el pelo sin dejar de cubrirse y mirando a los alrededores. Observa a Prusia que también va solo en los calzones empapados.

Francia se burla un poquito de España.

—Quizás ahora puedas ir a hablar con el morenito —sonríe sin hacer ademán de darle nada.

—Pero... —vacila y se avergüenza un poco y le mira desconsoladito por que ayer ya perdió contra Prusia.

—Me ha dicho que le gusto yo más que... —le mira la cara y vacila un poquito—. El niño con el que siempre está.

España levanta las cejas.

—Tú también le gustas —agrega Francia.

—No lo creo —se sonroja un poco—. Ha venido con el niño rubio todo el rato.

—El niño rubio ya no está —sonríe un poco y le mira a los ojos—. Aunque ahora a ti te gusta más el de los ojos raros.

España mira a Prusia de reojo y sonríe. Francia frunce el ceño con la sonrisa de España.

—Quizás si podríamos llevarnos al niño morenito y dejarte a ti a cambio.

—Es divertido, no has querido... —se detiene y le mira incrédulo, con la boca abierta.

Francia le mira. España frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

—Porque tú no me haces caso en todo el día.

—Tú no has querido venir a nadar, estaban papá y Germania besándose y tocándose.

—Los he visto y he hablado de eso con Austerich. Tu estas muy divertido con el de ojos raros, pues ve a pedirle a él sus calzones

—No les has visto como yo, tú eres el que prefiere irse con Austria porque yo dije que me gustaba —le acusa. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Tu prefieres irte con el ojos raros porque eres tonto y solo sabes revolcarte en el barro. A Austerich no le gustan esas cosas.

—¡Pues me da lo mismo! —le empuja. Francia le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se cae de culo.

—Eh, eh, eh! —Roma se acerca a detenerles poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de España.

Francia mira a España con el ceño fruncido, levantándose, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

—Franciae ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta el romano deteniéndole.

—Nada —responde con el ceño fruncido

—¿Por qué le has empujado? —le pregunta a España con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Porque es un tonto! ¡Y no me quiere dar sus calzas y quiere cambiarme por el niño de Germania!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú! ¡Prefieres jugar con el niño feo a estar conmigo! —chilla Francia de vuelta.

—Yo te he dicho que vinieras a nadar y no has querido —chilla España.

—¡Sólo quieres hacer cosas tontas! Y me has llamado sólo una vez.

—Hey! Hey! —les detiene el mayor a los dos agachándose, cortando a España—. No me gusta nada que os peleéis.

España mira a su padre con el ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos enfadado.

—Es su culpa, no la mía —acusa el francés.

—¡Vale ya! —riñe Roma a Francia de nuevo antes de que España pueda responder—. Los dos —advierte a España—. Sois hermanos y trabajáis juntos, no uno contra el otro. ¿Entendido? Tú le vas a dar tus calzas a tu hermano porque no quiero que lo pase mal y tú tampoco quieres —sentencia para Francia y luego se vuelve a España—. Y tú vas a jugar con él y ayudarle con las ramas porque no quiero que se haga daño y tú tampoco quieres. ¿Queda claro?

Francia mira a su padre no del todo convencido, luego mira a España que se mueve un poco de lado a lado aun con el ceño fruncido y patea una piedrecita.

—Dile que me pida perdón por tirarme —pide Francia suavemente a su padre.

—¡Pues dile que me pida perdón por decir que me dejará aquí! —replica España. Francia hace ojos en blanco.

—No voy a dejarte aquí

España vacila.

—Bueno, no eres tonto y no quiero hacerte daño... —susurra. Francia sonríe un poquito y se desamarra los calzones.

España sonríe y le abraza. Francia sonríe más y le abraza de vuelta.

—¡Te quierooooo!

Roma sonríe y les acaricia las cabezas a los dos.

—¡Y yooooo!

El francés se separa y recoge sus calzones del suelo que se le han caído con el abrazo. Se los tiende a España, que se los pone sonríendo.

Germania se acerca a Roma por la espalda poniéndole suavemente una mano en los hombros, ya que sigue agachado con los pequeños. El romano le mira de reojo, sonríe y se incorpora, así que la mano desciende hasta la baja espalda.

—No está la ropa —anuncia sonrojándose el germano.

—Eso veo... —intenta, pobremente, no sonreír con malicia, haciendo algunos gestos raros con la cara. El rubio le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Esto es obra tuya?

—Quid? —definitivamente eso podría sonar más inocente—. ¡Pero si he estado contigo todo el tiempo!

—Mmmmm... —sigue mirándole acusatoria mente.

—¿En qué estabas pensando que no me has notado? —le acusa de vuelta, girándose a él y acercándosele más.

Germania sonríe y le mira a la cara sonrojándose un poco.

—Nein, Nein... Pensaba en ti —le susurra.

—Mmm... —ronronea feliz y cierra los ojos para darle un beso. Germania sonríe dejándole hacer y correspondiéndole el beso.

España le da un codacito a Francia y se ríe.

Germania le da un BUEN beso al romano, comiéndoselo bastante, abrazándole bien de la cintura. Así que Roma acaba... (Que nadie se lo diga que os mata) de puntillas, abrazándole de cuello.

—Te me subes a la cabeza, Rom —susurra Germania al separarse.

—Esa es una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie me ha dicho jamás —sonríe frotando la nariz con la suya un con los ojos cerrados y Germania sonríe bastante satisfecho con esto, creyéndole, claro que a estas alturas podría decirle "Germania eres un elefante" y de lo creería el idiota... Aún sin conocer a los elefantes.

—Vatiiiii! —Prusia le sacude la pierna al germano de repente

Germania levanta las cejas, recordando ya no digas que tiene hijos, sino que tiene piernas, mirando a Prusia sin soltar del todo a Roma.

—Tengo hambre —Prusia le mira.

—Ah... Ja, cierto! —se acuerda de repente—. Hay que ir a cazar algo y de aquí a que lo preparamos... Creo que mejor pescaremos algo en el río.

Roma se ríe al notar a Germania saliendo de la nube y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿No está tu puer el de las flechas?

Germania se tensa otra vez recordando que tiene a un hijo perdido.

—Él podría pescar algunos peces con ellas, seguro, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos una toga para usar de red —apoya el codo en su hombro.

—Schweiz... ¿No le has visto, Preussen? —pregunta Germania volviendo a mirar a todos lados.

Prusia niega y el rubio suspira fruncido más el ceño y buscando el sol.

—¿Ves por qué necesita decirte a dónde va? Vamos a buscarle, anda —propone Roma separándose y mirando a Francia y a España para que lo hagan también.

—Mmmm... —Gruñe el germano pero como esta vez está bastante preocupado ya, asiente.

—¡Pero yo tengo hambre! —protesta Prusia.

—¿Y qué quieres si no aparece Schweiz? ¿También lo dejamos aquí porque tú tienes hambre? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—Venga, hay que encontrar a tu hermano —interviene Roma también—. Por aquí hay muchos árboles, ¿te comes un poco de fruta mientras?

Prusia hace una cara de asco por que la fruta no es su favorita, pero es mejor que nada.

—Yo también tengo hambre, papa —declara Francia que no quiere ni por asomo ayudar a buscar.

—Y yooo —España se añade al asunto.

—Por qué no te quedas tú con nuestros niños y yo voy a buscarle —propone Germania.

—Vale —sonríe de lado porque le gusta cómo suena eso de "nuestros"—. ¡Venga, vamos a ver que conseguimos de comer!

Germania mira a Austria y se agacha frente a él.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

* * *

_De los pocos, muy, muy pocos momentos donde hemos visto pelear a los hermanitos inseparables. _


	20. El misterio de Suiza

Austria levanta los brazos para que le aupe y le lleve con él a buscar a Suiza. Germania le levanta indicándole con señas a Roma que se lo lleva, yendo por el lecho del río hacia la casa, pensando que seguramente debe estar en algún lado entre el río y el camino en donde se desvió. (Es decir, que no se ha ido a ningún otro sitio).

Roma arma con un palo a cada uno de los tres niños y los hace meterse en el agua a pescar peces a base de clavar el palo como una lanza.

Uy Roma... Tienes fe en Francia. Quizás los otros dos hagan algo útil... Seguramente a los diez minutos, Roma va a poner a Francia a hacer fuego y media hora más tarde Francia habrá conseguido tener el fuego listo y habrá traído unas hierbas de olor de algún lado para ponerle al pescado.

Entre tanto Austria se vuelve a su padre y le mira de arriba abajo.

—Vater, estás desnudo.

Germania carraspea.

—Ha desaparecido mi ropa y tengo más prisa en encontrar a Schweiz.

—Pero estar desnudo da vergüenza...

—Pues sí... Es vergonzoso —susurra.

—Rom te estaba tocando el pene, la niña que es un niño y yo lo hemos visto...

—W-Was?! —chillido agudo

—¿Por qué hacía eso? —inclina la cabeza.

—Es… Eh... Él no estaba... —balbucea bastante en pánico.

Austria parpadea mirándole aun porque esa no es una respuesta.

—¡Él no estaba tocándome el pene! —decide

—Pero lo hemos visto. Tú también le tocabas a él —responde en un susurro. Germania se sonroja.

—Eso... Esas cosas... Son cosas que hacen los adultos cuando se quieren —susurra.

—Oh... pero tú siempre dices que no le quieres —le mira. El mayor suspira.

—No siempre le quiero.

—¿Puedes dejar de querer a alguien? —le mira agobiado. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Nein, pero puedes obligarte a quererle menos a veces.

—Ah... —se calma un poco porque eso suena menos drástico, así que no va a dejar de quererle a él—. Entonces, cuando quieres mucho a alguien ¿Le tocas el pene?

Germania le mira de reojo otra vez.

—A-A veces

—¿Por qué?

—Los adultos, hacemos esas cosas porque... —carraspea—. Se siente bien.

—Ah —sonríe. Bien, Germania, has superado el interrogatorio. El rubio le sigue mirando de vez en vez y se tranquiliza un poco al notar que no sigue preguntando gottseidanke.

—Yo le tocaré el pene a Schweiz —decide Austria entonces, a lo que el adulto se detiene en seco.

—Nein... Eso... Eso solo cuando crezcan.

—¿Por qué? —le mira.

—P-Porque es una cosa que sólo hacen los adultos, Österreich. Ayúdame a ver si ves a Schweiz en algún lado.

—No le voy a ver —cierra los ojos y se concentra en escuchar.

A menos de un kilómetro de ahí, el pequeño Suiza esta trepado en un árbol ya sin flechas en el carcaj, lleno de barro de pies a cabeza, mirando con cara de circunstancias a un gran bisonte europeo (ahora casi extinto), que si bien no le acecha propiamente, parece estar especialmente interesado en cargar hacia el cada vez que le ve.

Austria, en brazos de su padre, entona lo que en el futuro será una canción tirolesa que utiliza para que le encuentren cuando se pierde.

A lo lejos, el austríaco debe ser el primero que escucha ruidos de animal pero los ignora, porque hay muchos animales en el bosque, los sonidos que busca es la respuesta de Suiza.

Muy lejanamente, debe escuchar el silbido de Suiza en respuesta porque el pequeño, que está asustado como pocas veces y cansado quizás como nunca, ha creído escucharle a lo lejos.

—Allí —señala la dirección a su padre con los ojos cerrados mientras vuelve a cantar para que sepa que van y siga respondiendo, por si hay que cambiar el rumbo.

—¿Le has oído? —pregunta yendo a donde indica.

Austria no le contesta a Germania, sino que sigue cantando. El mayor empieza a trotar un poco hacia donde señala, corrigiendo el camino si se lo indica.

—Se oye otra cosa —susurra Austria en un momento en que es turno de Suiza silbar pero ahora ya están más cerca y sabe cuál es el rumbo seguro.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta preocupado pensando además en su desnudez.

—Es como un... animal grande, no lo sé —responde. Germania se detiene un poco.

—SCHWEIZ! —grita el germano al aire.

Suiza vuelve a silbar con el silbido característico, mucho más cerca.

—¿Qué escuchas? ¿Algo? —pregunta Germania tratando de oír también y escuchando unas pisadas pesadas

—Ja, está ahí, en lo alto —señala por que no viene del suelo.

—Debe estar sobre un árbol... Súbete a mis hombros y agárrate de mi cabeza, con MUCHA fuerza, quiero ver qué animal es, o si es más de uno.

Austria lo hace asustándose un poco por que nota la tensión de su padre. Germania se acerca un poco, mirando entre unos árboles y notando el problema, preocupado.

El pequeño moreno se ASUSTA y el mayor se asusta junto con él, mirando a Suiza y tratando de ver si está bien o si está herido.

Austria aprieta muy fuerte la cabeza. Suiza mira al bisonte y les escucha entre los árboles, girándose a verles como si fueran un oasis en el desierto.

Germania pregunta con señas si está bien, Suiza asiente. Austria aprieta los ojos, muerto de miedo y empieza a lloriquear.

—Nein... Nein. Österreich. Escúchame —susurra Germania—. No vas a llorar esta vez. Vamos a salvar a Schweiz y vamos a ser valientes por él.

Austria sigue lloriqueando apretándole muy fuerte pero sin hacer ruido para no alertar al animal.

—No vayas a caerte, voy a correr. A correr muy rápido.

Le aprieta más, sollozando con los ojos cerrados. Germania se agacha y toma unas piedras del suelo. Se acerca al árbol donde esta Suiza.

Austria susurra una cancioncita entre lloros, temblando.

Germania le lanza tres piedras a Suiza suavemente y con gestos le da la instrucción de lanzarlas lejos de ellos cuando el de la orden. Se aleja un poco de los árboles tomando unas ramas del suelo. Levanta la vista y mira a Austria.

—¿Estás bien?

Austria sigue temblando completamente aterrorizado de miedo sin abrir los ojos esperando que esto acabe cuanto antes sin que le pase nada a Suiza.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a gritar —susurra el germano mirando a Austria—. Vamos a asustarle, ¿estás listo?

—Was? —pregunta abriendo los ojos agobiado, y dos lagrimones le caen de los ojos por las mejillas.

—Gritar... Vamos a gritarle para que se vaya —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla suavemente al austríaco. Suspira esperando que funcione—. Venga, vamos a salvar a Schweiz!

Austria aprieta fuerte los ojos y le caen dos lágrimas más.

—Grita cuando yo grite —pide mirando a Suiza y haciéndole un gesto, quien lanza, con bastante puntería como siempre y suena con bastante fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol al otro lado de donde están. El bisonte voltea hacia allá.

Austria intenta dominar su respiración para que no le tiemble la voz. Germania se pone en guardia, se agacha un poco y levanta la mano.

—No te vayas a caer —pide el germano mientras Suiza lanza otra piedra contra el árbol.

Germania sale gritando como bárbaro que es, con toda la fuerza que pueden sus pulmones y Austria grita muy muy quieto en el grito más agudo y fuerte que puedan imaginar, profundo desde las entrañas de la tierra de esos que realmente congelan el alma y rompen cristales haciendo volar todos los pájaros y haciendo que Roma y los niños, que al final si han pescado y están braseando, parpadeen y levanten las cejas.

Y creo que no es tanto el grito de Germania como el sonido misterioso y agudo que sale de Austria el que mueve al bisonte (eso y el arreo que le mete el germano en el trasero) Padre e hijo, cargan sobre el bisonte y este sale corriendo asustado.

—Österreich —susurra Prusia poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido en dirección a donde ha venido el grito... nunca lo va a admitir, preocupado.

—¿Eso ha sido tu hermano? —pregunta Roma hacia Prusia al notarlo y este asiente con la cabeza, aun mirando hacia el bosque—. Merda —protesta el romano levantándose y mirando hacia el bosque también, mira a los niños porque si están en peligro con un oso o quizás una horda de bárbaros no puede llevarlos con él—. Espera, voy a ver que esté bien —toma a Prusia del hombro y se vuelve a los dos suyos—. Escondeos, los tres y no salgáis hasta que oíais mi voz diciendo vuestros nombres. ¿queda claro? —les mira a los ojos antes de salir corriendo en dirección al grito.

Germania se detiene de correr, sin estar seguro de que el bisonte se haya ido por completo, volviendo un par de pasos hasta debajo de la rama en la que esta Suiza. Le hace un gesto con la mano con urgencia bajando a Austria de sus hombros hasta sus brazos y pidiéndole al helvético que se lance encima de ellos.

Prusia, con el corazón desbocado, hace ademán de ir tras Roma, pero España le detiene y toma a Francia con la otra mano, tirando de los dos para ir a esconderles.

Francia va asustado tras Prusia, con el corazón acelerado por su padre, apretando la mano de España.

Austria ahora sí que llora en brazos de Germania, mientras España busca un buen lugar donde quepan los tres entre unas piedras y unos arbustos, abrazándose a Francia.

El suizo se lanza encima de su padre, temblando aún y Germania sale corriendo con ellos dos encima, sin preocuparse por si lleva a alguno de cabeza o no, justo a la dirección opuesta a la que se fue el bisonte, asustado también, mirando hacia atrás dos o tres veces para garantizar que no venga detrás de ellos.

Austria hace todo lo posible por moverse hasta llegar a Suiza y abrazarlo, quien tiembla en brazos de los dos y Germania sigue corriendo a toda velocidad, cual Légolas. Unos minutos más tarde baja un poco el ritmo.

—Schweiz... Estas bie.. ? —pregunta casi en un susurro y es ahí cuando prácticamente se estrella con Roma.

—Germaniae, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta agobiado al encontrarle, deteniéndole y mirando alrededor a ver si es algo que les sigue y no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

—Un bisonte... Schweiz estaba en un árbol. Creo que no nos ha seguido —explica con la respiración agitada aún y el corazón acelerado.

—Hemos oído el grito... Prusiae... —se vuelve a mirar a los dos niños en sus brazos para comprobar que estén enteros, agobiado también.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Germania a Suiza que sigue temblando en sus brazos y apretando la tela de la ropa de Austria con sus puños. El niño asiente con la cabeza.

Roma le hace un cariño en la cabeza al helvético sin poder evitarlo, con la otra mano sobre el hombro de Germania... y al final acaba por abrazarlos a los tres.

Germania agradece el gesto, abrazando a los dos niños, porque sí que se ha asustado.

Austria sigue hecho una pequeña bolita junto con Suiza y aun debe estar temblando un poco, entre los brazos de los dos adultos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunta Germania en el abrazo del romano.

—En... en el lugar en que estábamos. Hemos pescado unos cuantos peces y estábamos cocinándolos. Les he hecho esconderse... temí que hubiera pasado algo terrible.

—Pudo haber pasado algo terrible —le acaricia la cabeza a Suiza—. Me alegra que estés bien —susurra hacia él y luego mira a Austria—. Has hecho un grito espléndido.

Austria sigue hecho bolita con Suiza, no creo que vaya a soltarle en un buen rato... sin responder. Roma se calma un poco y suelta el abrazo, tomando a Germania de los hombros para andar de vuelta, riendo un poco para sacar la adrenalina.

Germania les abraza a los dos y camina al lado de Roma sin decir mucho más.

—¡Ha sido espeluznante! —Roma si está aun un poco excitado y es bastante expresivo al respecto—. ¡Todos los pájaros del bosque han salido volando y Prusiae te ha reconocido en un segundo, pero parecía algún tipo de ente del inframundo!

—Preussen es quien lo ha reconocido, Mein gott! Eso si es novedoso. Me alegro.

—Sí, sí, ha sido inmediato, se ha puesto de pie... ¡por eso he venido!

—Me alegra que sea capaz de reconocer a su hermano —le mira de reojo.

—Bien está lo que bien acaba —sonríe Roma y le aprieta del hombro contra sí.

—Tengo hambre —admite el germano.

—Están los pescados preparados —risas—. ¿Y vosotros, chicos? ¿Tenéis hambre? ¡Tienes que contarnos esa historia, Suissa! ¿Cómo has acabado metido en este lío? ¿Qué hacías? —OK, Roma, calma, son una banda de Germanos, no hace falta que lleves tú solo tres conversaciones a la vez, igual no van a decirte más que monosílabos.

Suiza se hace más bolita, dice algo en un susurro y Germania mira a Roma de reojo. Austria reacciona haciendo la bolita más apretada también entonces.

—Déjale... No creo que te cuente nada aún, nos enteraremos por Österreich —explica Germania acariciándole la espalda a los chicos escuchando el sonido del río cerca.

—Oh... Sois tan monos los dos —suelta Roma sonriéndo tiernamente y pasando una mano por la cabeza de Suiza otra vez. Él no se quita tampoco esta vez, de manera extraña.

—No son monos... Deja de atosigarles —protesta Germania sin quitarle tampoco, sintiendo agradable su compañía .

—Sí que lo son y tú también lo eres —beso en la mejilla y risas—. Hispaniae, Franciae, Prusiae! —llama en cuanto llegan de nuevo.

* * *

_Es RARO que a Suiza le pasen estas cosas, pero al mejor cazador se le va la liebre. _

_Son tan monos los germanos... _


	21. El subconsciente de Roma

Francia es el primero en salir corriendo con todas sus ganas hacia Roma, arrastrando a España y a Prusia tras él, aun agarrado de sus manos.

Roma suelta a Germania y se agacha para que España y Francia corran a sus brazos, esperándoles con ellos abiertos. Prusia se acerca a su padre con menos efusividad

—Preussen —Germania se agacha al suelo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, con una bolita de niños en los brazos.

—Vati... ¿qué ha pasado? —se le acerca igual

—Schweiz se encontró con un bisonte y le tenía acorralado en un árbol.

—Oh! —Prusia levanta las cejas y mira a la bolita.

—Österreich y yo tuvimos que espantarle para rescatarlo. Los dos fueron muy valientes

Prusia vuelve a mirar a Germania a la cara.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos también. El albino asiente.

—¡Pero tengo hambre!

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y le mete un empujoncito en el estómago.

—Vale, vale... Me han dicho que han atrapado unos peces —sonríe acercándose al fuego y sentándose en el suelo.

—JA! —Prusia corre también ahí, donde Roma ya está con Francia y España comiendo, le pasa uno a Germania—. ¡Yo los he pescado casi todos! Nein! ese lo ha pescado Rom, cómete este que lo he pescado yo —Prusia elige uno en concreto, más pequeño y se lo cambia a su padre. Es el único que ha pescado realmente y lo ha hecho con mucho amor, aunque sea pequeño y lo haya medio descuartizado y medio achicharrado.

Germania le sonríe a Prusia y aunque tiene hambre con para comérselos a todos y los otros parecen más sabrosos, le despeina un poco y lo toma con esa misma mano. Se gira a la bolita.

—¿Quieren comer? —pregunta bajando les de sus brazos y poniéndoles a su lado

Hay un poco de movimiento en la bolita, que es básicamente Austria viendo si puede o no soltarse, porque al menor indicio de que no, no lo hará. Suiza se suelta de su padre y abraza a Austria de la cintura con firmeza, que sigue abrazándole con fuerza protectoramente entonces. Es que se ha pegado un buen susto, además no es como que Austria quisiera soltarse realmente, solo probaba.

Germania sonríe un poco hacia ellos empezando a comer las partes comestibles de su pescado, contándoles un poco (en unas tres o cuatro palabras) como es que fue toda la aventura y pidiéndole mejor a Prusia que le explique cómo han pescado.

Prusia cuenta una historia en cómo es que él es el mejor pescador de todos los tiempos y ha pescado TODOS los pescados, excepto uno que ha pescado Roma y uno que ha pescado España que son esos que se ven ahí más feos y luego ha preparado todo el fuego y todo el solo... entre las protestas de España y la risa de Roma.

Germania termina por reírse también y cuando se termina su pescado y otro de los que se ven feos y le da un pescado a Austria para que comparta con Suiza, abraza un poco a Roma atrayéndole hacia sí, haciendo que se le recargue encima mientras escucha también la historia detallada de Francia de como unas hierbas olían mejor que otras y como es que se han escondido... Y empieza a pensar que quizás no sería una idea tan mala formar parte de una gran familia con el romano.

Roma se le echa encima sin problema sonriendo a lo que cuenta Francia... y de repente en un segundo parpadea sintiendo una perturbación en el universo indefinible.

Germania se ríe un poquito, acariciándole el pelo con la nariz al romano mientras le pregunta algo a España con bastante más naturalidad ahora y esta vez es el moreno quien parece cada vez más incómodo de alguna manera, aunque decide ignorar la sensación de desazón que conoce bien, cerrando los ojos para relajarse.

El rubio termina de limpiarse los dientes con una espina larga del pescado, sin notar la incomodidad del romano, claro, si estos pobres con trabajos notan la propia... Dándole un beso suave en el cuello y mirando el sol.

—Creo que debemos volver a casa.

—Noooon! ahora nooooo —protesta porque está cansado, aparta la cabeza para que le bese más. El germano le besa, claro que lo hace, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Más tarde se hará de noche, prefiero caminar de día con los niños —explica.

—Mmmm... —protesta y tuerce el morro.

—Ha sido un día largo.

—Vale... vaaaale —cede incorporándose y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Bosteza, para cinco minutos de tranquilidad... esta gente del norte que no sabe disfrutar de la vida y la paz y el "estar sin dar palo al agua" susurra alguna palabrota.

Germania frunce un poco el ceño sintiendo ligeramente extraño al romano; aun así le sonríe un poco haciéndole un gesto a Prusia para decirle que se van ya. Mira a Suiza, que duerme agotado acostado sobre el austriaco.

España está tirado en el suelo junto a Francia viendo las nubes mientras Prusia trata de hacer un castillo de piedras por que no se puede estar quieto. Los latinos perdiendo el tiempo vilmente.

El germano se levanta al final, estirándose un poco, sintiéndose desnudo otra vez, avergonzándose. Mira a Roma de reojo y se sonroja indicándole a Prusia que vaya a recoger su palo puesto que ya se van

Prusia lo hace y se va a por la cuerda también mientras Roma remolonea en el suelo y acaba tirado junto a sus dos pequeños.

—¡Eso parece un conejo! —declara Francia riendo y señalando una nube.

—¡Todas te parecen conejos! —se ríe España.

—Me gustan los conejos —sonríe pensando en Inglaterra.

—Mirad, ahora parece un caballo, se le está estirando el cuello —el subconsciente te traiciona, Romita.

—¿Parece un caballo? Mmm yo creo que parece una cabra —sentencia el francés.

—A mí me parece un pato —España a su bola, no creo que sepa ni de que nube habláis.

—¡Mira esa de allá! ¡Parece un conejo! —Francia es persistente.

—¡Todas te parecen conejos! —repite el español, es la hora bruja de la siesta, no le hagáis mucho caso... Roma ya tiene los ojos cerrados otra vez.

—¡Pues es que parece un conejo! —insiste Francia cerrando los ojos también y acurrucándose en su padre.

Prusia vuelve corriendo con la cuerda y el palo y pasa por el lado de sus cabezas llenándolos de tierra a los tres.

—Aggghhhhh! —protesta Francia llevándose las manos a la cara. Roma se incorpora y España hace más o menos lo mismo que Francia... es que si no no se mueven nunca salimos.

Germania se ríe un poco internamente de los tres, haciendo como que riñe a Prusia pero en realidad siendo bastante poco firme.

—Venga, chicos... Hay que volver ya o esta gente nos deja aquí —pide Roma a España y Francia, poniéndose de pie.

—No pretendo dejarte aquí, solo de hace tarde —replica Germania.

Roma le mira de reojo pasándose una mano por el pelo/estirando los músculos para quitarse la pereza y de repente recuerda que siguen desnudos... y se lo hace saber al germano con una mirada intensa en un lugar incomodo

Germania se cubre con las manos, sonrojándose de nuevo, desviando la mirada y agachándose a cargar a Suiza y Austria del suelo que le cubrirán un poco. Roma se ríe.

—¿Qué van a decir en tu casa cuando lleguemos así?

—Pues que nos han robado las ropas, ¿qué quieres que digamos?

—Non, nosotros no, ellos —le guiña un ojo y se le acerca, empezando a andar.

—Ahh... Pues... —carraspea porque no había pensado en esa parte desde que desapareció la ropa—, pues dirán que... que van a decir, a quien diga algo le cortare la lengua.

—¿Y si dicen cosas bonitas?

—Puede entonces que no pierdan la lengua —cae, sonriendo un poco idiotamente.

Roma se revuelve un poco él con una sonrisa un poquito rara, que acaba por sonrisa igual.

Germania otra vez ni se entera, acomodando a Suiza en sus brazos y a su siamés también que dormita. Se acerca un poco a Roma.

—Puede... cuanta misericordia entre los bárbaros —comenta. Germania sonríe de lado.

—Le he prometido a Preussen ir a cazar mañana...

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste... creo que nos marcharemos al llegar —asiente bastante más deprisa y sin pelear al respecto. Al germano se le seca la boca, completamente tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan! Se masca la tragedia!


	22. Silencio ensordecedor

—Se marcha... Oh... —susurra porque algo había dicho de ir al pueblo y él estaba a punto de decirle que fuera con ellos y...

—Sí, bueno —se ríe un poco, falsamente, llevándose la mano a la nuca—. Prefiero cabalgar de noche, los niños van dormidos y no les cansa tanto... e igual hay aún un largo viaje hasta casa —le mira de reojo y le sonríe.

Germania no sonríe de vuelta esta vez, sin querer siquiera mirarle. Frunce el ceño y mira el camino.

—Me lo he pasado bien, ¿por qué no venís vosotros a casa en las Nonas de Julio? —cosa para lo que falta más de un mes y medio—. Creo que tus pequeños no conocen la capital.

Germania no contesta en lo absoluto apresurando el paso, empezando a sentirse un completo imbécil. Las Nonas de Julio, ven a la capital... Aprieta los ojos.

Roma nota la incomodidad del germano, porque esté sí que la nota y se muerde el labio pero es que... piensa en quedarse quizás un día más y vuelve a darle esa sensación de desazón en el estómago.

—Venga, estarás contento de deshacerte de mí —se ríe un poco forzado y le da una palmadita en el culo.

Germania abraza más a Austria y a Suiza en sus brazos, tratando de serenarse, pensar claro y mantener la cabeza fría. Eso era lo que quería desde un principio... Que se fuera. ¿Cuál era el problema en que lo hiciera ahora? Era mejor, justo resolvía la pesadilla que era tenerle ahí, que pusiera el mundo de cabeza, le desorganizara todo e hiciera un desastre. Tiene un escalofrío pensando no tanto en esas cosas, sino en esa sensación tan ridículamente agradable del idiota soplándole en la panza a Alemania, o prometiéndole a Suiza el ayudarle a tocar la lira... O Prusia riéndose con él en el agua... O aún peor... Los besos y abrazos y cosas que hacía que... Se interrumpe, sintiendo la palmada en el culo y girándose a mirarle de manera feroz en un claro "NO. ME. TOQUES".

Está vez es el romano quien da un saltito y levanta las manos, tragando saliva.

El rubio se vuelve al frente con un gruñido, caminando más rápido ahora y sintiendo frío. Roma parpadea y se vuelve a ver cómo van España y Francia andando, que se han quedado un poco atrás porque Francia está cansado y en cuanto ve que se voltea a verle se detiene y le pide que le cargue.

Roma se acerca a ellos, levantándolos a los dos porque ya se imaginaba esto y les cuenta que hoy vuelven a casa.

Francia se le abraza al cuello y le pregunta que cuando irán a ver a Inglaterra.

Germania hace un sobre esfuerzo por no salir corriendo, girándose un instante para ver donde ha quedado Prusia, que anda justo un paso por detrás de él, le mira y le sonríe.

—Ah, pues... creo que viene Egipto a casa para los idus... hay que ver con el senado pero seguro podemos pasarnos antes que acabe la canícula, igual ahí no hace tanto calor —se ríe Roma.

Germania alcanza a escuchar algo que Egipto y se le eriza la piel con el clásico "como es que pude ser tan IMBÉCIL". Le hace un gesto a Prusia.

—Camina delante de mí —murmura.

Prusia corretea un par de pasos para hacerlo.

—Apresura el paso —agrega frunciendo más el ceño y lo hace a duras penas por que sus piernas no son tan largas.

—Eh, ¡esperad! —pide Roma cuando nota que le están dejando atrás.

—¿Germania y sus hijos van a venir con nosotros? —pregunta Francia al oído de su padre.

—Apresura que ya es tarde —murmura Germania hacia Roma

—Hoy no, Germaniae va a cazar con Prusiae mañana, pero van a venir a casa en las nonas de Julio —explica Roma ya como un hecho... hay que decir que España está DORMIDO en su otro brazo. Francia asiente bostezando.

—Germania me gusta —siempre el romántico empedernido.

—A mí también —le da un beso en la frente por que sí le gusta, de veras que le gusta y le quiere y no le ha dicho ninguna mentira, solo que... es una sensación indescriptible la de estanqueidad que no tiene tanto que ver con Germania como con él y el miedo, está empezando a asustarse porque está empezando notar a su corazón entrar en aguas realmente pantanosas en las que no va a haber una vuelta atrás sin que sea doloroso.

Francia sonríe con esa respuesta, acurrucándose.

Germania termina dando unas zancadas enormes, con el corazón bombeando a medias y unas tremendas ganas de coger a sus niños y llevárselos a... Donde sea. Roma le sigue corriendo a duras penas.

Hasta que entran al campamento Germano, siendo analizados con caras sorprendidas por venir desnudos. Germania aguanta, frunciendo el ceño y sin mirar a nadie, con la frente en alto y una de esas caras que indican "no te metas conmigo y saldrás vivo" cuando pasan por enfrente de sus hombres antes de entrar a la casa.

Roma... ay, Roma, cariño, no es el mejor momento y lo sabes... pero el coqueteo es un vicio. Germania puede que llegue sacando espuma por la boca a la casa.

Así que cuando entran, el romano además que no puede taparse por cómo están dormidos Francia y España, da un espectáculo gratuito que iba a dar igual e igual de gratuitamente pidiendo algo de ropa limpia.

Y todo el mundo en la casa se medio desangra. Alguna de las criadas le trae ropa limpia y le coquetea en el camino, claro. Coqueteo perfecta y descaradamente devuelto mientras se viste y prepara el carro anunciando a todo el que pase y/o le interese que se van.

Germania le ignora, a posta y de PÉSIMO humor, yendo directo al cuarto de Austria y Suiza a dejarles. Prusia se va a su cuarto, porque sí que está un poquito cansado (a este niño le dan para desayunar pilas duracell).

El germano deja a Austria y a Suiza juntos en la misma cama y se sienta en la otra un par de minutos a tomar aire, con el corazón acelerado y las manos en la cara.

Entretanto siguen preparando el carro de Roma y a los bebés, ha pedido también unas calzas y una túnica para repartir entre España y Francia mientras se despide de la mitad de la casa, cocineras, esclavos...

Toma mucho de Germania el levantarse otra vez, ir a su cuarto, ponerse unos calzoncillos y una túnica y pensárselo diez veces antes de tomar valor y con su mejor cara de póker (se le da bien, gracias a dios), pasearse por la cocina a buscar algo de pan.

En ese momento Roma está despidiéndose de Alemania y de la nodriza. Germania hace un gesto claro a la nodriza de que se levante y se largue, frunciéndole el ceño a Roma, que se vuelve y le sonríe.

Evidentemente no le devuelve la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que además se ha colgado otro puñal al cinto.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido —indica con su mejor gesto de desinterés.

—Non, non, estaba despidiéndome de tu hijo. Sigue pareciéndome adorable... además tampoco me despedí aun de ti.

—Eso es lo malo contigo, te despides demasiado, prometes irte y no te vas y prometes no volver y por desgracia sueles hacerlo —murmura más agresivo de lo que quisiera.

—Nunca prometí no volver —le guiña un ojo—. Ganaste esta vez y me voy, pero aún sigo amándote.

Germania frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos muy duramente, esta vez sin creerle y considerándose realmente un ESTÚPIDO por haberle creído unas horas antes. Da un imperceptible paso atrás.

—¿Me das un beso, al menos? —pide mirándole.

El germano niega con la cabeza, odiándole por siquiera pedírselo. Roma suspira.

—Vete ya —hace un gesto con la mano, sentándose en su mesa de comedor.

—En fin... —sonríe de lado—. Nos veremos en Julio en casa, no te olvides —hace un gesto de saludo y sale.

Germania suspira llevándose la mano a los labios preguntándose por solo un instante si no debió decir que sí al beso... Traga saliva recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Roma se monta al carro revisando no haberse dejado nada y de la misma forma repentina en que llegó y puso la casa patas arriba, se marcha dejando una estela de silencio ensordecedor.

El germano escucha claramente el silencio, preguntándose cómo es que pasó de no necesitar nada, a tenerlo todo, a no tener nada y necesitarlo todo en solamente un par de días y una noche.

* * *

_Que densidad... Ahora ya le odiáis o aun no?_


	23. VI Kalendis Iunius

Son las ocho de la mañana, Germania ha quedado en ir a cazar con Prusia y... Está acostado en cama hecho bolita cubierto hasta la cabeza. Ha atrancado la puerta.

—Nomehables —susurra para el romano que ha entrado al cuarto y se le ha echado encima en la cama.

—¿Son las ocho de la mañana? Oh, ¡por Febo! —Roma entra en colapso—. ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Estamos en guerra?

Germania se hace más bolita, porque está genuinamente fundido (y porque los paños de lino de su cama huelen a Roma). El romano se mete en la cama automáticamente, abrazando a la bolita por la espalda, que suelta un sollozo ahogado y se abraza las piernas.

—Ve a casa... Bitte... Ve a casa...

—Nooooon —encoge las piernas también hasta hacerse parte de la bolita.

—Noestasaquíestoesunsueño —susurra Germania, sollozando otra vez y Suiza realmente le entenderá bien en el futuro—. Te odio...

—No me odies cuando yo te quiero...—responde desconsolado

—No me mientas —exige con rabia.

—No lo hago... —susurra bajando los ojos, triste y pasándole un dedo por la espalda. Tiene un escalofrío.

—Lárgate.

—Pero... —sigue desconsolado y se le sube encima, dando la vuelta para llegar por delante. Germania solloza otra vez, odiándole y odiándose por tener sueños tan vividos. Haciéndose más bolita y limpiándose los mocos con el dorso de la mano. Roma le acaricia la cara con ternura.

—Te me subes a la cabeza, Rom... —susurra escondiendo la cara, el moreno le atrae hacia si—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me dejas que me pase esto? —susurra desconsolado.

—Es que sí te quiero, quiero venir contigo y estar contigo, pero...

—Me drogas, me ahogas con tus palabras lindas, tus caricias y con mis niños... —otro sollozo detestándose. Roma le acaricia la cabeza, peinándole con los dedos.

—Es que no puedo... es que es... soy...

Germania suspira, calmándose un poco y al menos dejando de llorar.

—Eres esto mismo para todo el mundo —susurra como la cereza en el pastel.

—Soy un imperio. Y crezco con las conquistas no dejando que me conquisten a mí... —susurra.

—Te odio —concluye sinceramente, derrotado. Roma suspira y no se opone esta vez, porque está en su derecho, dándole un beso en la cabeza y abrazándole más fuerte. Germania le empuja un poco porque no puede permitirse a sí mismo nada de todo esto.

—Te espera un día duro, mi amor...

—Ni siquiera me diste un beso de despedida —susurra odiándose de nuevo por desearlo.

—¡Te lo pedí! —se defiende.

—Tú no pides... Tú tomas lo que quieres —sentencia en un susurro sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

El romano vuelve a suspirar y a besarle en la cabeza por que vuelve a ser un asunto de poder y de quién conquista a quién.

—No querías un beso —susurra al final, pensando en Egipto, Britannia, Helena, Iberia y las demás y en todo, TODO lo infinitamente estúpido que es.

—Sí lo quería, por eso te lo pedí.

—Vete a la mierda, Rom... Vete muy, MUY a la mierda y NUNCA vuelvas —termina, agotado. Él le abraza otra vez apretando los ojos.

—Sí te quiero y quiero que me quieras y me beses... pero no puedo querer quererte.

—No necesito ninguna explicación a nada de todo esto —susurra—. Yo quiero odiarte.

—Mientras te quiera porque eres bueno para mí, todo va bien... cuando yo quiera ser bueno para ti desinteresadamente... es una debilidad y pone en peligro mi casa y mi vida. No me odies, por favor.

—Hay que ser descarado para pedir eso —replica y el romano no puede evitar reírse, abrazándole. Germania sonríe porque se ha reído, sintiéndose aún más estúpido si es posible y se pregunta con sinceridad si Roma se dará cuenta realmente en lo que ocasiona.

El latino le acaricia la espalda y sonríe mirándole a la cara. El germano cierra los ojos sin atreverse a mirarle, dando un sollocito.

El moreno le acaricia la mejilla pasando suavemente la yema de un dedo por sus rasgos... sus cejas... su nariz... sus labios...

—¿Cómo... consigues destruirme solo con estar aquí... Y rozarme con un dedo? —pregunta el rubio suavemente.

Roma vacila con el dedo aun en su cara y lo aparta con suavidad, suspirando y bajando la vista.

—Te me incrustas bajo la piel irremediablemente —sigue susurrando haciendo un esfuerzo por no acercarse él.

—Tú haces que te quiera querer... y me asustas —sonríe.

—Yo te quiero... ¿Qué hay peor que eso? —confiesa.

—¿Que me odies? —pregunta cínico y vuelve a acercarle hacia si.

—También lo hago —murmura dejándole esta vez.

—Entonces... ¿quedarnos sin sexo esta mañana porque en realidad no estoy aquí? Eso es bastante trágico —le quita hierro. Germania sonríe.

—Gracias a los dioses no estás aquí para oír todo esto...

—Oh, igual no creo que eso compense una sesión de sexo matutino... ¿quieres un sueño húmedo al menos? —sigue bromeando, aunque él asegurará que son propuestas deshonestas COMPLETAMENTE en serio. Germania se sonroja en sueños.

Roma le suelta del abrazo y se desata la túnica, la toga y las calzas bajo la sábanas, sacándolas por arriba, mostrándoselas y lanzándolas lejos de la cama.

El germano se sonroja más, mirándole de arriba abajo. Roma se acerca y le besa, acariciándole y haciendo esa clase de cosas con facilidad.

Germania le deja hacer correspondiéndole con gusto y reaccionando como debe. FINALMENTE abre los ojos en su cama, con una erección de MUERTE, un dolor de cabeza brutal, la cara hinchada y un humor de PERROS.

Se levanta con pesadez, notando la ropa de noche pegada al cuerpo por culpa del sudor, frunce el ceño, toma un poco de ropa y suspira quitando la tranca de la puerta de su cuarto.

Sale del cuarto notando que, pese a sus predicciones, la casa sigue en pie, Prusia no ha hecho ningún desastre, Austria y Suiza no han... Sido asesinados por Prusia en el pasillo, y... Alemania no llora. Camina hasta el baño, llamando a una de las esclavas en el camino y ordenándole que le traiga agua tibia.

* * *

_Seguramente no será explicación suficiente pero..._


	24. Organizar el desorden

Entre tanto, Prusia ya se ha levantado y está desayunando en la cocina, mientras, Austria decide meterle mano a Suiza de manera más bien torpe.

Suiza se PARALIZA mirando a Austria con su cara de idiota, sin poderle quitar la mano de ahí como lo haría con alguien más, es decir, de un zarpazo y arrancándosela.

Austria le sonríe, sin saber qué hacer a continuación... así que recuerda qué estaba haciendo el romano y mueve un poco la mano.

—¿Q-Q-Qué haces? —un poco (mucho) incómodo.

—Ayer, cuando no estabas, vater y Rom estaban tocándose así... vater dice que se siente bien. ¿Lo hace? —le mira.

—E-E-E-Es r-raro... —susurra para nada convencido.

—Hum... —mueve un poco más la mano y al final al quita—. Lo siento. En realidad no lo entiendo.

Suiza vacila un instante y más que nada por curiosidad infantil levanta la mano y se la pone a Austria en su pilín, quien parpadea y levanta las cejas... baja la mirada hasta la mano de Suiza, que se lo acaricia un poco con sus manos de futuro relojero y se sonroja un poco.

—No sé cuál es la gracia de esto —confiesa Austria, demasiado inocente. Suiza se relaja con eso quitándole la mano de ahí.

—Quizás les ayuda a mear...

—No han meado después, se estaban dando besos —explica.

—Vater? —cara de desagrado.

—Ja, me ha dicho que porque le quiere. Dice que a veces no le quiere pero a veces sí y ahora sí.

—¿Hay veces que tú no me quieres? —pregunta preocupado y Austria niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad ha dicho que quiere no quererle o una cosa semejante.

Suiza frunce el ceño

—No entiendo.

—Bueno... yo creo que a veces se enfada con él porque Rom grita mucho y deja todo por el suelo. La niña rubia y yo tiramos sus ropas al río.

—¿¡Tú tiraste las ropas de vater al río?! —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Ja.

—¿Por?

—Vater estaba feliz besando a Rom desnudo, ayer también estaba desnudo con las espadas y Rom estaba desnudo cuando la bañera. Vater parece ser feliz, así que las tiré para que se las llevara la corriente.

—Oh... ¿Entonces vater está feliz cuando esta sin ropa? Pero... Estar desnudo es…

—Creo que está feliz cuando está desnudo con Rom —resuelve, porque de hecho su padre ha estado desnudo muchas otras veces y no parecía especialmente feliz.

—Esto es extraño. Rom no me gusta... —declara subiendo una mano y tocándole el pelo.

—Creo que tiene que ver con estar enamorado y todo lo del abrazo especial, pero no lo entiendo del todo —responde dejándose, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Crees que vater este enamorado?

—Pues si no, no se daría besos... aunque ayer dijo que no —valora—. ¿Se lo preguntamos?

Suiza asiente revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

—Verás como no va a estar enamorado de alguien así de tonto.

—Vamos —abre los ojos y sonríe.

Germania siente una, OTRA perturbación en la fuerza mientras se limpia un poco la cara y las regiones vitales con el agua que le ha traído la esclava, gruñendo y protestado por TODO.

Cuando acaba de desayunar, Prusia se va a la cuna de Alemania y empieza a intentarle enseñar decir "Preussen es el más genial del mundo mundial y mi bruder favorito"

Alemania, que hoy está especialmente llorón porque sorprendentemente extraña a los dos bultos calientes que invadían su cuna... Sólo se digna a decir Romaaaaa, menos mal que Prusia es persistente... aunque no vaya a conseguirlo.

Germania termina incluso por darle un golpe a la pobre mujer que ha traído el agua, saliendo del baño a medio vestir, enfadado consigo mismo porque además ella es una de las esclavas que le gustan, entrando al comedor y encontrándose en el camino a otro par cuchicheando al respecto de Roma.

—Guten morguen, vater —saluda Austria con la boca llena.

—No hables con la boca llena —primer saludo matutino, tomando un vaso y llamando a gritos a alguien para que le sirva cerveza.

Austria se disculpa en un susurro mientras sigue comiendo, es decir, de nuevo con la boca llena.

Germania frunce el ceño y le quita de mala gana lo que está comiendo, sentándose el a la mesa y tomando un trozo de pan con queso.

Austria parpadea y hace un pucherito.

—Como llores te arranco los ojos —murmura Germania tajantemente ante la atenta mirada de Suiza.

El moreno hace un puchero mayor, asustado ahora y le cae una lágrima, aunque no hace ruido.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco empujando el plato de comida hacia el austriaco y frunciendo el ceño hacia Suiza.

—¿Tú ya hiciste tus ejercicios hoy?

El austríaco se vuelve a comer lo más silenciosamente que puede. Suiza le mira y yo misma no puedo creerlo, pero... No ha hecho sus ejercicios hoy, si se ha quedado acostado con Austria y ha dormido como diez horas seguidas. Se revuelve en su lugar y niega con la cabeza.

Germania frunce el ceño y pega en la mesa con ambas manos y Austria pega un salto de aquí a la luna del susto

—Por Loki! ¿Un día en el desastre, uno, y meine kinder se vuelven un grupo de flojos vividores? —mira a Suiza con dureza.

—Y-Yo... —Suiza tiembla un poco, traga saliva y mira a Austria de reojo.

Prusia, que está frustrando con Alemania por que solo dice Roma, al oír los gritos se baja de la cuna y se va al comedor.

—Vati, Deutschland no me hace caso, solo dice "Rom, Rom, Rom" —protesta entrando.

Germania bufa con eso y levanta una mano.

—Voy a matarle —y nadie sabe ni sabrá si se refiere a Roma o a Alemania. Prusia levanta las cejas.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Austria notando que la casa está muy silenciosa otra vez porque no se enteró de que se fue con el asunto de recuperarse del trauma con Suiza.

—¿Pues dónde más va a estar...? —murmura Germania bebiendo se el resto del vaso y casi atragantándose con él.

—Se fue ayer por que Vati le echó por fin porque vamos a ir a cazar sin vosotros y es molesto —explica Prusia.

Germania mira a Prusia y abre la boca para reñirle, pero por una vez encuentra que esa explicación no es del todo desagradable, por no decir que es bastante mejor que cualquier otra.

—Eso es... Le eché de aquí a golpes.

Austria parpadea y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Pero ayer os estabais besando y tocando el pene.

Germania se levanta mirando a Austria con fuego en los ojos, las dos mano a en la mesa.

—CIERRA LA BOCA.

Austria se hace bolita contra Suiza y vuelve a hacer un puchero. Suiza le esconde detrás protectoramente, mirando a su padre con miedo.

—Bueno, eso es porque están enamorados, me lo dijo Hispanien, pero ahora prefiere ir a cazar conmigo —Prusia tan seguro de sí mismo.

Germania se gira con Prusia y le voltea la cara en un golpe realmente no tan fuerte pero... Golpe al fin.

Y Prusia se cae al suelo de culo porque realmente no se esperaba eso.

Se hace el silencio absoluto y Germania mira a Prusia en el suelo un instante antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz y sentarse en su silla.

A Prusia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y le tiembla la barbilla sin saber qué ha hecho mal.

—Trae tus cosas, nos vamos ya —murmura Germania hacia Prusia, que vacila sin saber qué hacer, mira a Austria y a Suiza en busca de un poco de ayuda.

Suiza le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que haga lo que dice su padre que al parecer es lo mejor que pueden hacer hoy.

Prusia parpadea, claro, como él se va a quedar todo el día jugando con sus cabras y con Austria en vez de ir a montar con él... armado... y solo... en el bosque todo el día, es fácil. Se levanta se va corriendo igual.

—No quiero una palabra más de Rom en esta casa —murmura el germano de manera tajante y clara. Austria tiembla abrazado a Suiza con mucha fuerza—. Y ustedes dos —mira a Austria y a Suiza, que le miran—. Dejen de hacer drama como si fueran mujeres y COMAN.

Austria llora ahora sin poder evitarlo sollozando más fuerte y se vuelve a comer obedientemente. Germania hace los ojos en blanco comiendo en silencio.

Aprovechamos este momento de silencio tenso en la cocina para repartir un poco de publicidad de lo relajante de las termas romanas.

Germania se sirve otro vaso de cerveza y se lo toma de un trago, mirando atentamente a Austria y a Suiza comer, protestando por la temperatura de la cerveza, por la dureza del pan, porque el queso no está bueno y porque hace mucho calor...

Prusia, en su cuarto, donde sí es valiente, se caga en su padre y protesta porque le ha pegado y él no ha hecho nada y ahora ya no le quiere y es un tonto y ha sido súper injusto.

Lo sentimos, Prusia... Tienes razón en realidad *pat pat* Les prometo que no va a estar así para siempre. Sólo unos dos o tres meses en lo que se le pasa. Nah, bromeo. Hoy es el peor día y puede que esté de malas una semana mientras le duren los sueños que va a seguir teniendo, claro. Eso sí... Puede que desaten el infierno si acaso vuelven a decirle ALGO relacionado a Roma... O que suene a Roma... O que tenga que ver con Roma.

El problema es que Germania no es el único que se deja llevar por el torbellino, de hecho Suiza está enfadado porque no le ha terminado de enseñar como tocar la lira, Alemania llora, Austria tiene muchas preguntas y Prusia echa de menos a España y Francia por que no tiene con quien jugar ahora.

* * *

_¿Qué tal un poco de valium para los germánicos? Quizás se calmen con un review._


	25. Día de caza

Un par de minutos más tarde, se abre la puerta del cuarto de Prusia, quién a estas alturas es un drama y estaba planeando como irse de casa, le mira con el petate medio montado. Germania frunce el ceño duramente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy de casa —sentencia. Germania se cruza de brazos. Prusia le mira y le imita cruzándose de brazos también.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

—Pues... ¡A dónde yo quiera! ¡Seré un imperio yo solo! y os ganaré a todos —decide—. Seré el imperio más grande y más genial y nadie me golpeará porque sí y podré decir lo que quiera y tendré a Hispanien y a Frans conmigo. Y luego me llevaré a mein bruder.

Germania parpadea lentamente antes de sentarse en el camastro del albino.

—Ven —pide con voz grave y sería.

Prusia le mira nervioso porque acaba de contarle sus planes de insubordinación.

—Ven, acércate —insiste y él lo hace un poco, vacilando—. Vas a tomar tus cosas y vamos a ir a cazar —murmura poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Prusia le mira un poco desconsolado. Germania le toma de la barbilla y le levanta la cara mirándole el sitio donde le pegó, que tiene rojo, desde luego, el pequeño aparta la vista y parpadea.

—Estoy enfadado —sentencia el adulto.

—¿Por qué? —le mira.

—Estoy enfadado conmigo —murmura.

—¿Con... tigo? —inclina la cabeza.

—Ja —admite en un susurro mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

Germania suspira.

—Sohn —se encoge de hombros sin muchas respuestas sinceramente. Le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Pero... no entiendo —confiesa.

—Yo tampoco.

Prusia parpadea

—Entonces no te enfades —resuelve el pequeño sonriendo. El mayor suspira de nuevo sintiéndose un poco mejor al verle sonreír.

El albino vacila sintiendo que debería abrazarle o algo así, pero sin estar seguro, así que no lo hace. Germania se separa de él y se levanta de la cama.

—Vamos a ir a cazar igual, ningún plan se modifica —sentencia despeinando un poco a Prusia que sonríe un poco más, saca del petate un par de cosas que había metido para irse de casa y ya está preparado para ir a cazar—. Necesito que me ayudes a algo importante... Si lo haces te daré un premio a cambio —agrega antes de salir del cuarto.

—¿A qué? —le mira con entusiasmo.

—Si consigues que Deutschland diga otra palabra que no sea Rom... Te comprare un escudo nuevo.

Prusia levanta las cejas y le brillan los ojos. Alemania siente una perturbación en el universo.

—Ve a buscar mis cosas de caza... Ahora salgo.

—Ja! —asiente y... ahora no, porque se van a ir a cazar, pero va a machacarlo hasta que diga Preussen... y una vez diga Preussen... va a arrepentirse y va a machacarlo para que le llame Bruder. Se va corriendo.

Germania entra de nuevo a la cocina buscando a los inseparables que han desaparecido. Así que el germano suspira pensando que ya tendrá que hablar con ellos cuando vuelva.

Suspira de nuevo recogiendo las cosas y víveres que ha pedido que le preparen pensando en ir a despedirse de Alemania y sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago, pensando en el día anterior. Niega con la cabeza, tenso y triste otra vez (al menos no enfadado) yendo a buscar a Prusia que está en los establos con los caballos preparados

El rubio se va para allá, silbando y pensando que, bueno... Seguramente correr en los bosques y asesinar animales va a hacerle sentir mejor. Lo que silba, claro, es algo relacionado con Roma y en cuanto se da cuenta se tapa la boca y frunce más el ceño otra vez llegando al establo.

Prusia le mira y sonríe habiéndose olvidado ya del incidente de la cocina. Germania en cuanto llega le carga, subiéndole al caballo de un sólo y bestia movimiento.

—¿Y cómo será mi nuevo escudo? —pregunta Prusia ignorando la bestialidad.

—Depende de lo difícil que sea la palabra que diga —pone el hatillo de comida en el caballo de Prusia y se sube a su caballo.

—¡Tiene que ser blanco con dos franjas negras y tener la águila bicefala de nuestra casa! ¡Spanien y Frans tienen que morirse de miedo nada más verlo y saber que no pueden meterse conmigo!

Germania asiente un poco considerando esta una idea muy buena.

—El día de hoy estas siendo un digno hijo mío —valora mirándole. Prusia vuelve a sonreír orgulloso.

—Tiene que estar entonces antes de que vayamos a casa de Rom en Julio, así podré estrenarlo si peleo de nuevo con Spanien —asegura para sí mismo (oh, sí, ya está hecho... y Prusia va también, que lo sepa todo el mundo)—. Mañana le enseñaré a decir mi nombre.

Germania le mira de reojo.

—No estoy seguro de que vayamos a ir a casa de Rom.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —le mira.

—Porque Rom y yo... Estamos enojados.

—Pero él te invitó —inclina la cabeza.

—Ja, antes de enojarnos.

—¡Oh, y se echó atrás! ¡Es un tonto! —protesta frunciendo el ceño

—Nein, no se echó atrás —frunce en ceño—. Yo no quiero ir.

—Pues voy yo y le digo que es un tonto, ¿Sí? —propone, porque de hecho sí quiere ir a ver la capital del imperio y le gusta que le lleven a hacer cosas y piensa de nuevo en España y Francia para jugar, por que sus hermanos son como la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

—Nein, si vamos vamos todos... Y para eso falta mucho tiempo aún además...

—Entonces vamos y no te enfades con él, ¿sí? —propone de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya veremos —con un nudo en el estómago —. Por ahora no quiero pensar en él.

—¡Pues vamos y le vencemos, le pegamos fuego y nos quedamos con su casa! —el sangriento.

—Mejor dejamos de hablar de él —murmura.

—¿Cuándo volvamos a casa puedo escribirle a Spanien y Frans un mensaje? —pregunta cambiando de tema... aparentemente.

—Nein.

—¿Por qué no? —ahora sabes, Germania, el motivo de traer a sus niños.

—Porque no nos interesan y tenemos que olvidarnos de ellos

—Pero...

—Nein.

Prusia baja los hombros decaído, mientras cabalga.

—Mejor hablemos de otro tema—insiste firmemente, tenso, maldiciendo al romano. No sólo era él el que le extrañaría ahora, eran sus hijos, y eso era aún peor que extrañarle sólo.

Prusia se queda unos instantes en silencio, pensando... de hecho planeando como va a escribirles sin que su padre se entere.

Unas horas más tarde, ensangrentados, sudados y cansados, vuelven con dos jabalíes gordos amarrados al caballo, y por lo menos Germania, los ánimos un poco más controlados. No ha pensado en Roma en los últimos 5 minutos.

Prusia lleva conejos, un ciervo y un pato, al que le ha dado mucha mucha mucha pena, matar, porque ha descubierto el nido y ha sido un accidente, así que lleva conejos, un ciervo, una mama pata y los huevos envueltos en un paño con mucho mucho cuidado.

Germania viene ayudándole un poco a Prusia a llevar al caballo, porque está muy cansado, contándole de las cazas más fantásticas que ha hecho en su vida.

Suiza es quien valientemente sale a recibirles, medio escondido entre los árboles, pero como realmente hubiera querido ir a cazar también, les mira genuinamente curioso desde detrás de un árbol y Prusia, que las ha oído mil veces, pero igual le encantan está pidiendo en plan "cuéntame de la vez que te encontraste con la manada de lobos".

Germania nota que Suiza les espía cuando llegan a la caballeriza, sonriendo un poquito de lado y dejándole hacer, ayudándole a Prusia a bajar del caballo en lo que termina de contar la de los lobos.

—¡Mira, Schweiz! ¡he traído la cosa más genial! —le muestra Prusia a Suiza sus huevitos en el nido—. ¡Vamos a tener patitos!

Suiza se acerca con curiosidad mirando a su padre de reojo, casi se derrite al ver los huevos, ilusionado.

—¡Patitos! —sonríe un poco pensando en el prospecto

—Ja, Patitos. Habrá que cuidarles bien entre todos —Germania se le acerca a Suiza y él da un pasito atrás.

—Ja! ya les he puesto nombre, mira este se llama Preussen, este se llama el increíble Preussen y este se llama el Poderoso emperador Preussen —señala a cada uno de los huevos... espera a que nazcan y se entere que son hembras.

Germania se agacha al suelo entre Prusia y Suiza. Él le mira.

—Hemos traído muy buena caza... ¿Dónde está Österreich? —pregunta el germano a Suiza quien mira a Germania y luego a Prusia. El austríaco está dentro existiendo en algún lado, como siempre. Suiza señala hacia la casa mirándole aún azoradillo.

—¡Dile que no puede tocar a los patitos, que son míos! —suelta Prusia para Suiza.

—Preussen, los Patitos son de todos nosotros —indica Germania levantando a Suiza del suelo, cargado, él se paraliza

Prusia hace una pedorreta con la legua y se lleva el nido adentro de la casa.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué hicieron hoy? —pregunta Germania un poco mucho, bastante más suave que en la mañana. Suiza le mira tenso aún mientras entran a la casa.

—Flechas —murmura.

Prusia corre a la cocina con los huevos explicándoles a todos ahí que va a dejarlos cerca de la lumbre para que no mueran de frío y que a NADIE se le ocurra comérselos.

* * *

_Si hay algo que tiene el awesome Prusia es una increíble personalidad y capacidad para hacer que las cosas avancen como pocos personajes más tienen..._


	26. Todos los abrazos

—Österreich! —grita el germano en el comedor

Austria está tocando una especie de flauta junto a la cuna de Alemania por que hoy ha estado especialmente llorón.

—Está en la cuna —murmura Suiza sin quererle decir realmente cuando Germania se acerca allá—. Vater... No les pegues a ellos.

Austria deja de tocar asustadito cuando oye el grito. Germania le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No voy a pegarle a nadie —susurra repentinamente muy cansado y entra al cuarto de la cuna mirando a Austria y escuchando a Alemania que ha vuelto a empezar a llorar en cuanto el austriaco se ha callado. Austria le mira.

—Österreich —susurra como saludo sin mirarle, bajando a Suiza al suelo a su lado y tocándole la cabeza.

—Hallo —susurra y su voz se ve apagada por lo llantos, Germania toma a Alemania de la cuna sintiendo una pesadez en el estómago. Mira a los otros en el suelo y se agacha, sentándose en el piso con ellos.

Austria se le acerca un poco temerosillo aun, mirando a Suiza de reojo, que se acerca también, tomando a Austria de la mano.

—Tranquilos —susurra meciendo un poco a Alemania. Austria sigue mirándole sin decir nada.

—Roooomaaaaaa!

Germania hace los ojos en blanco con ese grito.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado dos días aquí y hayan puedo todo tan de cabeza? ¿Ustedes están bien? —les pregunta mirando a uno y luego al otro, tocándole la panza al bebe que vuelve a gritar.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo y piensa en lo que han hecho y han hablado esta mañana.

—Romaaaa —vuelve a gritar Alemania y se ríe un poco cuando le tocan la panza.

—Nein? ¿Qué les ha pasado? —pregunta el germano mirando a Austria con una mirada cargada de sentido.

Austria cambia el peso de pie mirando aun a Suiza sin saber si contárselo o no a su padre. Suiza mira a Austria y luego a su padre.

—¿No nos vas a pegar? —pregunta el pequeño de ojos verdes, nervioso. El moreno le aprieta la mano. Germania niega con la cabeza.

—Nein, no voy a pegarles... —toca a Austria en la mejilla.

—Estamos bien... pero hay muchas cosas que no entendemos —responde Austria ahora sin asustarse.

—Siéntense —ordena con firmeza pero no agresivo.

Austria lo hace cruzándose de piernas, tirando de Suiza, que se sienta abrazando un poco a Austria y Germania esta vez piensa que realmente son muy monos... Como bien apunta el innombrable.

—¿Qué es lo que no entienden? —pregunta Germania.

—Esta mañana hemos hecho un abrazo especial —suelta Austria que tiene un mejunje en la cabeza de párate y no te menees. A Germania casi se le cae Alemania.

—W-Was?! —susurra al tiempo que Alemania vuelve a decir "ROMAAAAA".

—Como tú ayer —explica el austriaco mirándole y mirando a Alemania

—¿Hi-Hicieron... Was... Quién les... E-enseño?

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Tú.

Germania vuelve a casi tirar a Alemania mirándoles a uno y luego al otro.

—Ustedes son pequeñitos... ¿Qué hicieron exactamente? —pregunta pensando que la juventud está muy avanzada.

—Pues... Lo mismo que tú. Pero no nos besamos en la boca —explica cayendo en la cuenta que quizás es eso lo que fue mal.

—L-Lo mismo que... —traga saliva maldiciendo a Roma y a sus niños y nietos que habían pervertido a los suyos. Trata de pensar cuando es que él empezó a hacer eso y cuándo es que le empezó a parecer bien. Se revuelve.

—Pero solo se sintió raro, pero no bien... ni mal —explica—. ¿Es por qué no nos besamos?

—Es porque ustedes están muy pequeñitos para eso —les mira bastante en pánico y querría sinceramente que estuviera Roma aquí para que le dijera como manejar esto. Se odia a si mismo otra vez por desearlo—. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Tú dijiste que lo hacían las personas que se quieren mucho y que se siente bien —explica—. Y tú lo hacías con... —vacila porque antes ha dicho que no quería volver a oír de él, seguramente Alemania pueda llenar el silencio con la palabra que busca Austria—. Y estabas muy feliz.

—Romaaaaaa —lo hace, en efecto. Germania toma aire, sintiéndose agobiado con todo esto. Se le empañan un poco los ojos y se le acelera el corazón.

—Ustedes son listos y pequeños y no necesitan hacer esas cosas de adultos para... Que se sienta bien —susurra parpadeando rápidamente, calmándose a sí mismo esta vez no por él, sino por ellos—. Cuando sean grandes, van a dejar de tomarse de las manos y decirse que se quieren y tendrán que hacerlo... Así, como... —carraspea —, ustedes CREEN que lo estaba haciendo yo con Rom.

—¿Vamos a tener que dejar de tomarnos de las manos y decirnos que nos queremos? —pregunta Austria y mira la mano de Suiza en la suya.

—Nein, cuando sean grandes les gustara más lo que... —se sonroja—, hacía con Rom... Que tomarse de las manos

—¿Y por qué ahora no?

—Porque —vacila sin saber cómo contestar—, tú me dijiste, que en realidad no les gustó. Ahora lo que hacen para quererse es abrazarse y... Decirse que se quieren.

Austria mira a Suiza.

—¿No te da vergüenza que te... Toque ahí? —pregunta Suiza en un susurro. Germania se sonroja mirándole con la boca abierta... Otra vez casi se le cae el bebé.

—Quizás no le da por qué se siente bien, creo que le da más cuando Rom dice cosas o le mira —valora Austria por lo que ha observado.

—J-Ja... Me... Da... —carraspea encandilado pensando en Roma tocándole ahí y en Roma haciendo toda una cantidad de cosas peores antes y después. Aprieta los ojos al notar que además Austria es DEMASIADO observador en esas cosas.

—¿Por qué se fue tan pronto? —pregunta el austriaco cayendo en la cuenta, porque esa idea de que se fue para que fuera a cazar con Prusia no cuela... Al menos ya no le tiene miedo. Germania parpadea y desvía la mirada, frunce el ceño.

—Porque... peleamos —decide ir con la misma versión que le ha dicho a Prusia.

—¿Por qué?

El germano les mira, a uno, luego al otro, luego a Alemania.

—Porque quería llevárselos de mi lado —indica con seguridad.

—Pero eso es feo —indica Austria tristemente y aprieta la mano de Suiza.

—Quiere quedarse con ustedes y yo no quiero que lo haga —les mira y se siente bastante una mierda por decirles esa mentira... Aunque no es del todo del todo falso, así que Austria va a tener miedo otra vez a la próxima

—¿Ya no va a venir nunca más entonces? —pregunta esperanzado. Suiza frunce el ceño y abraza a Austria, porque Roma no le gusta nada y no quiere que se lo lleve, ni a el ni a ninguno de sus hermanos.

—No sé sí venga... Pero —suspira—, si viene otra vez, recuerden eso y recuerden que eso es por lo que no lo quiero y por lo que no nos gusta.

—Pero le das besos... —responde Austria—. Y eres feliz cuando estás desnudo con él.

Germania siente otra vez un nudo en el estómago y una tristeza grande, porque sí que es feliz con él, más de lo que debiera.

—Y luego recuerdo que nos hace daño y deja de hacerme feliz.

—¿Por qué nos hace daño si tú le quieres? ¡Es muy feo y muy malo!

—Es un idiota, en términos generales... —carraspea—, y no le quiero... —baja la voz— tanto.

Austria pone la mano sobre la que Germania tiene en Alemania sin soltar a Suiza con la otra. Germania mira la mano de Austria y luego a su dueño. Suiza no deja de mirarles en silencio como habitualmente.

—Vater es el más grande y el más fuerte y va a estar bien y a protegerles a todos.

El moreno sonríe y Suiza se relaja bastante con estas palabras.

—Yo voy a ayudarte, vater —asegura el pequeño suizo. Germania se siente más tranquilo con todo esto, atrayéndoles hacia el por un instante para abrazarles... Se ha contagiado de los latinos. Austria se deja.

* * *

_No son muy comunes los abrazos entre germánicos, pero son muy monos._


	27. I Idus Iunius

Hoy LLUEVE. Llueve MUCHO, una de esas típicas tormentas de verano en toda la cuenca del Rin. Prusia está tratando de alimentar a los pollitos de pato con sobras de la carne que comieron ayer en los establos y Austria lleva literalmente una hora y tres cuartos desayunando.

Suiza está aburrido soberanamente porque odia estar adentro y se ha puesto a lanzar flechas a la pared, porque esta casa es así de bestia.

Germania, a pesar de la lluvia, había intentado igual dar un rondín por el pueblo y ha tenido que volver a casa empapado y sin ningún éxito. Ha decidido afilar su daguita con una piedra mientras baja la lluvia cuando se le acerca un esclavo, nervioso al ver la daga.

—Amo...

El germano le mira de reojo sin hacer mucho caso.

—Mmmm?

—Amo, han traído esto —deja algo sobre la mesa, hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se marcha. Germania se toma su tiempo, terminando un lado de la saga antes de mirar a la mesa de reojo.

Es un paquete de no más de un dedo de grosor de pergamino doblado, en el parte de fuera se observan las orgullosas iniciales S.P.Q.R. envueltas en una corona de laureles que indican la procedencia.

A Germania de le cae al suelo la piedra de afilar, mirando el paquete con temor. No era que no esperara ALGO desde hacía... Tiempo. Quizás demasiado más tiempo del que hubiera querido esperar nada... Cinco semanas después de que se habían ido de había decidido a dejar de esperar y ahora esto volvía a desbalancear un poco su precioso universo. Hace los ojos en blanco.

Precioso universo ordenado que le había costado dos meses ordenar de nuevo después de sólo dos DÍAS de visita del estúpido romano.

Se agacha por la piedra, frunce el ceño más y se plantea que hacer con el pergamino.

¿Quemarlo sin leerlo? ¿Leerlo y luego quemarlo? ¿Regresarlo sin abrirlo? Gruñe pensando que esas son cosas que harían las dramáticas mujeres... Egipto seguramente hacia eso con Roma.

Nein.

Él era un hombre, era fuerte y quizás... Bueno, quizás era algún comunicado oficial. Se le hace nudo el estómago pensando en ello deseando secretamente que sea una cosa más personal y odiándose por ello tan sólo un segundo más tarde.

Negando con la cabeza y reprimiéndose a sí mismo por tanta debilidad, toma el paquete y con ayuda de la daguita (y un nerviosismo de aquellos) consigue cortarse un poco el dedo... Ah, sí... Y abrirlo.

Dentro, además del que se puede considerar el sobre, que es donde está escrito el texto, hay dos pergaminos más, doblados.

Frunce el ceño considerando esto demasiado complicado. Hace los ojos en blanco poniendo los dos pergaminos sobre la mesa y leyendo el texto.

En el principio del texto, con narración infantil por que la dictaron al escribiente los niños, agradecen a Prusia sus dibujos, comentando que les han gustado mucho y que sus patitos son muy bonitos.

Germania frunce el ceño con esto, preguntándose cómo demonios es que saben de los malditos patos.

Siguiendo con el texto cuentan algunas cosas que han hecho como cuando les trajeron la caja de cerezas más buenas de todo el mundo y a España le dio una indigestión por comer demasiado y que Francia está aprendiendo a hacerlas con miel en mermelada, cuentan que le han hecho un dibujo y que Veneciano estaba aprendiendo a decir su nombre como su hermanito pequeño, pero que se quedó en el "Ve" y que tienen muchas ganas de verle cuando vayan a su casa.

Germania frunce aún más el ceño, revolviéndose un poco, porque no le importa un pepino que coman cerezas o que aprendan a hacerlas mermelada y menos aún que el tonto del niño Veneciano no haya aprendido a decir Roma, que sigue siendo a la fecha lo único coherente que puede decir Alemania, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha invertido Prusia en conseguir que diga Preussen.

Añaden que Francia les ha guardado un bote de la mermelada y que Prusia tiene que asegurarse de traer al bebé por que España está haciendo una competición a ver quién hace la caca más grande y va ganando Romano y quiere ver si su bebé le gana o no.

Germania parpadea incrédulo preguntándose quien en esta tierra gastaría pergamino en escribir semejantes burradas.

Al final, explican que cuando venga le van a llevar a ver los Gladiadores y le preguntan qué tal están ellos y si Germania aún les odia.

Germania suspira con la última pregunta, frunciendo más el ceño y negando con la cabeza. Claro que le odiaba... CLARO que le odia aún, más de lo que sería recomendable para ser alguien que sólo fue dos días a su casa.

Hace los ojos en blanco pensando en los gladiadores, que a Prusia y a Suiza probablemente les gustaran y a Austria le impresionarían y tendría que contestarle miles de preguntas en relación a ellos. Hace el leve gesto de sonrisa.

Finalmente hay las dos firmas de España y Francia con letra insegura y temblorosa y dos huellas de dedo que parecen ser los de Romano y Veneciano.

Levanta las cejas al notarlo, releyendo el final... ah, a ellos (Germania el idiotizado con Roma). No, a ellos no les... bueno, odiaba que le toquetearan y odiaba también que los niños lloraran todo el tiempo y que fueran todos una bola de pervertidos sexuales dementes y molestos. Pero bueno, los dos bebes tenían cierta gracia y los otros dos jugaban con Prusia y con Austria y además se reían todo el tiempo y...

Termina sonriendo un poco por unos instantes y luego dándose un golpe en la frente al notarlo, dejando el pergamino encima de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Toma uno de los dos otros papeles.

Es el dibujo de los niños, que tienen bastante buena mano ya desde entonces, aunque aún es un dibujo infantil en el que hay un montón de gente.

Están todos juntos en el río, Prusia está pescando con España, Austria y Suiza están sentados junto al fuego, España salta del columpio, Francia está tirando la ropa al río con Austria, luego España Prusia y Francia están escondidos, Suiza pelea con una especie de toro y Roma y Germania se besan.

Germania lo mira por solo unos pocos segundos y luego lo cierra otra vez con el corazón acelerado, odiándolo como a todos.

¿Cuántos días como ese habrían tenido estos niños en cualquier otro lado?... ¿cuántos dibujos como estos podría haber, ahora con Egipto o con Britania o con quien fuera?... se imagina una breve escena con el rubio diciéndole al morenito "Non, non... hay que hacerlo otra vez que papá no estaba besando a Helena, era Germania, ¿te acuerdas?". Gruñe un poco, más afectado con esto de lo que quisiera estar. Toma el otro pergamino temiéndose lo que pueda ser... entre con la ilusión de que sea algo de Roma para él y el enfado por no querer que lo sea.

Este es una exquisita academia ducha en detalles de un hombre no pornográficamente desnudo pero sí mostrando bastante en una actitud sensual. Es Germania y no hay duda de ello, están dibujadas con extremo cuidado hasta sus cicatrices.

Germania se ve a sí mismo un segundo, se sonroja, abre la boca y cierra el dibujo, rojo como los aún no conocidos jitomates cuando aparece Prusia con su espada de madera a ver si alguien va a jugar con él.

* * *

_¡Se fuerte, Germania! ¿que tal un poco de apoyo moral en un review?_


	28. El asedio a Germania

El adulto abraza SU dibujo y casi se cae de la silla. Vuelve a tirar ahora la piedra de afilar y la daga, poniéndose de pie y haciendo cara de muy culpable. Prusia le mira y le sonríe.

—Vati, ¿vamos a entrenar?

—¿A-Ahora? Nein... yo... estoy... —toma el dibujo de los niños y el sobre con la carta de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Suiza a quien le ha parecido muy extraño que diga que no van a entrenar, sea cual fuere la situación. Se agacha a recoger su piedra y su daga, y como buen germano, tiene la suficiente mala suerte como para tirar el dibujo de los niños (gracias a dios) al suelo, cayendo a la vista de todos.

—Oh! —Prusia se acerca con curiosidad a mirarlo—. ¿Estás dibujando? —pregunta pensando que lo ha hecho su padre mientras trata de ver que hay en él.

—N-Nein! Nein es... —lo levanta del suelo con el pergamino con SU dibujo apretado en la mano.

Prusia trata aun ver qué es lo que hay dibujado, protestando un poco cuando se lo lleva.

—¡Ese soy yo! —señala uno de los niños peinado como él con el pelo sin colorear

—Le has escrito a los niños de Rom —le acusa Germania levantando más el dibujo, empezando a perder el control, para variar, mira que poquito necesitan estos niños. Prusia levanta las cejas y deja de sonreír con cara de culpable.

—Nein, nein —miente. Germania frunce el ceño.

—No digas mentiras —advierte.

—Habrá sido Österreich, yo le vi llevarse tus pergaminos —acusa. Germania mira a Austria de reojo y luego mira a Prusia otra vez, cruzándose de brazos. Austria parpadea y les mira.

—Preussen —advierte una vez más Germania.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Siempre los coge!

—Ya le pediré cuentas a Österreich sobre lo que coge o no, por ahora admite que has estado escribiendo a los hijos de Rom sabiendo que dije explícitamente que cortábamos TODA relación con esas personas.

—Es que... yo... solo les mandé dibujos de los patitos porque quería que los vieran —le mira desconsolado, de hecho no escribió nada porque no sabe escribir, así que puedes estar tranquilo, Germania, sobre lo que ha contado... ya que tampoco es tan bueno dibujando. El mayor parpadea y vacila.

—Les... les... —carraspea un poco pensando que a Prusia además le hacen un montón de ilusión sus patos, tanta como a Suiza las cabras. Traga saliva—. No me gusta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas.

—Es que tu no me dejabas —susurra mirándose los pies.

Germania suspira porque esto siempre es un desastre. Prusia frunce el ceño y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —levanta las cejas—. ¡Han contestado!

—Hablaremos de esto en la cena —concluye el germano apretando los pergaminos en sus manos.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué dicen? ¿ese dibujo era suyo y me lo han mandado a mí? ¿Puedo verlo? ¡Yo salía! ¡Déjame verlo, bitte!

—Nein... en la cena hablaremos de eso —murmura un poquito en pánico, dándo un pasito atrás.

—¡Pero yo salía! —protesta y da saltos intentando quitarle los que tiene en las manos.

—Ja. Ja... sales tú. Salgo yo, salen tus bruders. ¡Basta! Deja de brincar —otro pasito atrás.

El pequeño se queda quieto y le mira con carita de corderito degollado. Germania vacila, porque esa cara...

—Yo también quiero verlo —pide Austria.

—Y yo —pide extrañamente Suiza, porque las novedades son novedades y... bueno, no todos los días alguien les dibuja.

—¿Es por eso que estabas todo rojo? —pregunta Austria que después de todo estaba comiendo y no hay tele ni periódicos, así que se entretenía mirando a su padre.

—¡N-No... no estaba todo rojo! —se defiende hacia Austria mirándole a él y luego a Suiza y luego a Prusia. Suspira—. Por Odín, con ustedes tres.

Austria y Prusia le miran parpadeando sin entender del todo dónde está el problema. Germania aprieta los ojos derrotado, pensando que esta es una manera sumamente vil y artera de Roma de... lo que sea que intenta hacer. ¿Por qué insistía en atacarle USANDO a sus niños?. (Roma diría: "Porque funciona" y sonreiría cínicamente). El germano toma aire y camina hasta la mesa del comedor sentándose en su silla.

—Tráeme un poco de cerveza, Preussen —ordena haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Austria toma la mano de Suiza y se le acerca, mientras Prusia corre a la cocina.

Germania odia a Roma con todo su corazón mientras sube a Austria en una de sus piernas y a Suiza en la otra, esperando a que vuelva Prusia y se encarame en el respaldo de la silla

El albino vuelve con la jarra de cerveza (ha tomado un sorbito fuera, no se lo digáis a nadie) sonriendo. El germano le da un sorbo grande a la cerveza mirándoles a los tres.

—No olviden que sea como sea, todos ellos son nuestros enemigos, no nuestros aliados —hace notar.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco porque creo que a estas alturas ya no se lo cree del todo.

—Bueno, pero ¿¡qué han dicho?!

Germania suspira abriendo el sobre y, como buen germano que es, leyendo TODO lo que dice, incluidas todas las insinuaciones de que van a ir. Prusia le escucha sonriendo y con la boca abierta, Austria le mira atentamente y Suiza frunce el ceño un poco sin olvidar el asunto de que Roma se los quería robar.

—AAh! ¡yo estoy seguro de que Deustchland puede hacer una caca más grande que ninguno de esos dos bebés! —suelta Prusia emocionado—. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos? ¿Mañana? ¿Esta tarde?

—Neinneinnein... ehh... espera —Germania había temido un poquito ese factor, pero no de manera tan clara—. No vamos a ir.

—Ah! ¿Por qué no? ¡Si dicen que van a llevarnos a los Gladiadores! —Prusia hace presión mirando a Suiza sonriendo.

—Yo quiero ver a los gladiadores, dicen que son enormes e invencibles y pueden matar a alguien que esté muymuymuy lejos con solo una flecha.

Germania mira a Suiza porque definitivamente NO esperaba que ÉL quisiera ir.

—Y nos han hecho mermelada, es feo no ir —suelta Austria suavemente.

—Pero está Rom... y ni siquiera me ha escrito nada a mi, y... —frunce el ceño porque no pretendía decir eso en voz alta.

—Ah, pero la carta era de Frans y Hispanien... ¡seguro si vamos te escribirá una cosa! —insiste Prusia.

—No vamos a ir a Rom, es un hecho —baja a Austria y a Suiza de su regazo y pone el dibujo de ellos en la mesa, se levanta.

—Pero vatiiiii... —protesta Prusia.

—Ningún pero Vati. Esa es mi última palabra, no vamos a ir a ningún lado ni a ver a nadie —insiste—. Anden a hacer algo de provecho los tres.

—¿Qué era el otro pergamino? —pregunta Austria mirándole.

—O-Otro pergamino —lo aprieta en su mano y se sonroja.

—Había un otro pergamino, el de la carta, el del dibujo y un otro... —explica Austria que los ha visto cuando los abría.

—Ha-Había... es... —carraspea—, es... algo solo para mí, es...

—Pero has dicho que no te ha escrito Rom... ¿Hispanien y Frans te han escrito? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Por qué es solo para ti? ¿Es un secreto? —pregunta Austria.

—Nein, Nein —murmura —, esto. Es algo de sobre... Es... Ja. ¡Un secreto!

—¿Un secreto? ¿Un secreto de qué? ¿Qué es? —Prusia vuelve a saltar otra vez.

—Una cosa mía que ustedes no pueden ver.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es? ¡Es una cosa de Rom! —sigue Prusia.

—No es ninguna cosa de nadie.

—¡Pero ha venido en la carta de Hispanien y Frans!

—¿Por qué tienes un secreto, vater? —pregunta Austria mucho más calmadamente.

—Porque son cosas de adultos —insiste abrazando su dibujo.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntan Prusia y Austria a la vez, sorprendentemente coordinados.

—Ja, otra vez —replica.

—¿Es algo vergonzoso? —pregunta Suiza mirándole con la cabeza inclinada. Prusia bufa porque está empezando a cansarse de los besos y todo eso que son cosas aburridas y asquerosas.

—E-Es... Una cuestión de... Invasiones. Basta ya con el cuestionario.

—Pues vamos a Rom y le invades —propone Prusia otra vez, que sutil... sin notar el doble sentido, claro, pobrecito mío. Germania mira a Prusia con la boca muy abierta y se sonroja hasta las orejas. El pequeño mira a su padre sin entender por qué hace esa cara, parpadea y se sonroja un poco por contagio.

—¿Q-Quien les enseñó a ustedes a...? ¿Cómo es que aprendieron este tipo de... actitudes? ¡Parecen los hijos de Rom!

Suiza levanta las cejas con esa declaración sintiéndose levemente ofendido.

—Was? —pregunta Prusia sin entender.

—Ustedes, preguntando y haciendo comentarios... —aprieta los ojos pensando que son NIÑOS INOCENTES y él es el único de mente SUCIAAA que piensa esas cosas—... voy a ver a Deutschland —decide repentinamente dándose la vuelta. Prusia mira a Austria y a Suiza de reojo.

—¿Entonces de verdad no vamos a ir, vater? —pregunta Suiza de manera sumamente extraña.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres ir —sentencia Prusia.

—No es siquiera una invitación formal, parecería... ellos si llegara... —carraspea en la puerta deteniéndose un poco, aprieta los ojos—. Nein, no vamos a ir.

—Pero ¿por qué noooooo? —Prusia se le va corriendo detrás.

—Porque no, porque... no. Nein. A saber si Roma siquiera sabe que... —recuerda su dibujo, que sólo ha podido ver unos instantes, se sonroja otra vez.

—¡Pero vati, ellos han escrito y quieren que vayamos! ¡y dicen que nos llevarán a los Gladiadores y todos queremos ir menos tú!

Germania piensa que no es que no quiera ir... aunque Roma, como ciudad, no le gusta. Hay demasiada gente y demasiados pocos árboles... pero es majestuosa y... la envidia, aunque no lo sepa. (Germania asiéndose a una ramita en mitad del huracán)

—Además ahora no quieres y luego siempre te das besos todo el rato —cara de asco—. y haces los secretos esos de adultos.

—Preussen, ¿podrías darme cinco minutos para pensar claramente en lugar de marearme?

—Pues es que está muy claro y tú... —Prusia echa los hombros y la cabeza adelante rindiéndose—. ¡Voy a preparar mis cosas! ¡Si tú no quieres venir iré yo solo! —decide y se va corriendo.

—Nein, nada de qué vas sol... Preusseeen! —grita inútilmente echando los hombros y la cabeza adelante en un gesto IDENTICO al de Prusia hace un instante. (Tranquilo Vati, está en su cuarto) Sea como sea, no puede llegar a Roma en diez minutos.

Entra al cuarto donde está la cuna de Alemania, echando de ahí a la nodriza que acaba de terminar de darle de comer y se recarga en la puerta cuando la cierra.

Respira volviendo a abrir con las manos un poquito temblorosas (nunca va a admitirlo, el insiste que fue con mano firme por completo), su dibujo. Se sonroja otra vez al notarse a sí mismo en esa posición... y aun así se muerde el labio. Al menos después de todo, Roma sí había pensado en él... el tiempo necesario en hacer el dibujo.

Parpadea acercándose más a verlo y notando el detalle de cada músculo, cada curva y cada cicatriz. Gira la hoja, a ver si tiene algo escrito, o algo que... ALGO. Él era un hombre práctico, simple, ¿qué quería decir este dibujo? ¿Mira cómo sé dibujar, mira como... me acuerdo de ti? Aprieta los ojos con esta posible interpretación.

Hay un corazoncillo junto a la firma de Roma que seguramente antes no había notado, pero no hay nada escrito.

Germania recarga la cabeza en la puerta al tiempo que Alemania suelta una ronda de Romaromaromaromaromaaaaaaaa en la cuna. Hace los ojos en blanco preguntándose qué mierda era lo que pretendía el romano... después de como se había ido, después de dejarle de hablar por días y días le enviaba... ¿esto? Qué clase de mensaje poco claro era ese.

(Hay que decir que Roma había pasado una tarde muy entretenida eligiendo a uno de los esclavos de casa, donde tenía a puñados, que se pareciera lo más posible a las formas del germano para hacer de modelo y le había obligado a posar una cantidad de tiempo inhumana mientras tomaba vino y cerezas y perdía el tiempo en general antes de ponerse a dibujar, mientras los niños dibujaban también en el suelo... Se le había hecho de noche sin darse cuenta y había vacilado al momento de mandarlo, porque estaba muy orgulloso y pensaba en quedárselo para sí mismo, pero decidió que solo porque sabía la cara de desconcierto que pondría el rubio, aunque no pudiera verla, valía la pena mandárselo)

Finalmente... Germania suspira yendo a la cuna a hacerle gracias a Alemania, con el dibujo en la mano y aun sonrojado después de verlo por bastante tiempo, impresionado de las habilidades (y de todo el detalle...) de Roma y decide TERMINANTEMENTE que NO irá a visitarle.

* * *

_Si alguien es un grano en el culo cuando quiere algo, ese es... ejem. Ahora no estoy segura de si Prusia o Roma. ¿Tú que crees?_


	29. XVIII Kalendis Quintilis

Una semana más tarde... después de soñar exactamente siete noches seguidas con Roma (todos los sueños vergonzosos posibles) y de soportar a Suiza, Austria y en especial a Prusia con la idea fija de que tienen que ir, Germania se levanta en la madrugada (no que sea en la madrugada porque se haya despertado empapado en sudor por alguna extraña razón, es que... prefiere hacer estas cosas de madrugada), escribe el mismo un mensaje, con una letra PESIMA porque de saber leer a saber escribir... hay un mundo de diferencia. "I nonae Quintilis" (usa seis pergaminos para escribirlo y en el séptimo está medio tachado por más que lo odia, pero de verdad, no se le da bien). Aclara también "XV lunas. Germania"

Ese mismo día espera de MUY mala gana a los niños en el comedor, porque después de eso no puede dormir.

El primero, como siempre, es Prusia, que de nuevo, como en la última semana, tiene un súper-plan-increiblemente-genial-para-convencer-a- su-padre-de-ir-a-ver-los-gladiadores.

—Prepara ropa y... cosas. Vamos a salir unos días —murmura hacia Prusia en cuanto PISA el comedor. Este, que ya iba a empezar a dar el coñazo, se paraliza y levanta las cejas, mirándole. Trata de no anticiparse, con la boca abierta... y falla miserablemente.

—NOS VAMOS A ROM! POR FIN! —grita dando un salto y sale corriendo.

Germania aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo muy muy levemente y poniéndose nervioso. Realmente no iba a ver a Roma. Iba a ver a una célula germana infiltrada en Roma (célula germana que aún no se había infiltrado pero saldría en unas cuantas horas para allá a... seguramente perder el tiempo, pero algún pretexto necesitaba) y además, a demostrarle al romano que no pasaba absolutamente NADA con ellos dos y que no era como que la última vez le hubiera importado un pepino que se fuera...

El segundo en entrar al comedor es Suiza, sólo un par de minutos después de que el albino haya salido corriendo. Germania hace exactamente el mismo ademán que hizo a Prusia, con la misma cara de seriedad.

—¿En verdad vamos a Rom, vater? —pregunta Suiza, mitad tenso, mitad ilusionado, mitad temeroso.

—Ja —responde de vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú... —vacila preocupado—. Tú también vas, ¿verdad?

—Ja... —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Y no... —se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada—. No vas a dejarnos ahí, ¿verdad?

Germania frunce el ceño y le mira, no del todo seguro de a qué se reviere.

—Tú has dicho que Rom quería robarnos —sentencia con seguridad—. Si quiere robarnos preferiría no ir —agrega mirándole a la cara—. Ni te puedes llevar a Österreich.

—¿Estás suponiendo que tu vater va a permitir que el idiota de Rom se quede con sus niños? —pregunta Germania mirándole en un gesto que más tarde ocupará Austria con bastante frecuencia. Suiza vacila un poco y luego niega con la cabeza. Austria entra en ese momento al comedor mirando hacia fuera.

—Vater, Preussen está metiendo ruido —le acusa.

—Ya le oigo desde aquí —responde Germania mirándole. Suiza también se gira a verle.

—Vamos a ir a Rom... —susurra Suiza para el austriaco.

—¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas por que eso es lo que anda gritando Prusia, pero no le ha creído, claro.

—He pensado que es la mejor decisión.

Austria sonríe y Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Ha dicho que no va a dejarnos allá.

—Schweiz... deja de preocuparte por ello. Si Rom quiere a mis hijos va a tener que arrancarlos de las manos de mi cadáver —bien, Germania, brillante imagen para poner en la cabeza de niños pequeños.

Austria hace cara de trauma angustiante.

—Y... antes tendrá que matarme —agrega con intención de resarcir el daño al ver la cara de Austria y la de Suiza en una mueca parecida.

Suiza le toma de la mano a Austria.

—¿R-Rom va a matarte? —pregunta en un susurro. Austria le aprieta la mano a Suiza.

—Si va a matarte yo no quiero ir. Ni que tú vayas...

—Nein, nein... nadie va a matarme —asegura pellizcándose el puente poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ellos dos—. Su vater es realmente fuerte y este viaje no es para pelearme con Rom a muerte, es para visitarle sin pleitos.

—Pero estabas enfadado con él porque quería robarnos...

—Nadie va a robarse a nadie —insiste sin querer ponerse a aclarar esa parte, nerviosito.

—Ah, ya no está enfadado —le aclara Austria a Suiza entendiendo—. ¿Ves? Vuelve a quererle —asiente según lo que habían hablado.

—Nein, nein... no le quiero —declara Germania tsundere tsundere sin poder evitarlo.

Austria mira a Suiza nada convencido, el helvético mira a su padre aprendiendo sin querer unas cuantas cosas.

—Dejen de preocuparse por sí quiero o no quiero a alguien. Yo a quien realmente quiero es a ustedes y... creo que ya son grandes y es hora de que vayamos al circo romano para que entiendan por qué Roma y nosotros somos muy diferentes y no queremos ser como él.

—Me han dicho que en Rom hacen la música más bonita del mundo y que está llena de esculturas de personas desnudas —le cuenta Austria a Suiza emocionado.

—¿Esculturas de gente desnuda? —Suiza vacila preguntándose QUÉ COÑO tienen con la desnudez Roma y esa bola de dementes.

—Ja, en las calles y en los edificios públicos y que hay tanta gente que todo el tiempo tienes que estar apartándote y que hay bestias raras de más allá del mar.

Suiza mira a Austria azorado, entre temeroso y curioso.

—Y dicen que tienen una casa así muy grande que tiene forma de cubo de leche pero muy grande y lo llenan de agua y ponen barcos.

—¡¿Barcos?! —pregunta Suiza con los ojos desorbitados, pobrecito mío creo que va a ser el más impactado... y el que más deteste Roma.

—Ja, como los que van por el mar en el norte... yo no me lo creo del todo pero dicen que sí y que hasta más grandes.

Germania les mira entre sonriente y un poco preocupado de que les guste tanto Roma que no quieran volver. (Haces bien de temerlo, haces bien... precisamente ese es el peligro)

—Österreich, Schweiz... —les llama el germano, con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos le miran.

—Van a ver muchas cosas... cosas fantásticas, cosas grandes, cosas impresionantes —indica gravemente, mirándoles con mucha intensidad, primero a uno y luego al otro—. Pero no olviden que ESO es Rom y ustedes NO pertenecen ahí.

Austria parpadea sin entender esa advertencia.

—Esta es su casa, yo soy su vater y pase lo que pase no vayan a olvidar eso —insiste—, no importa cuán impresionantes sean las cosas que vean.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo y él traga saliva sin entender porque además su padre tiene cierto tono de urgencia y seriedad.

—No nos dejes ahí —susurra el helvético y el moreno le aprieta la mano.

—No los voy a dejar ahí —asegura bajando el tono—, ustedes asegúrense de querer volver.

—Aquí están las cabritas —explica Austria... como si eso fuera garantía de algo. Para Suiza lo es. Germania inclina la cabeza y suspira, desde ya dándose cuenta que esta es una pésima idea...

—Bien, entonces volveremos a las cabritas —sentencia aparentando absoluto convencimiento—. Vayan a pedir que les preparen para el viaje

Prusia les grita porque ya está sentado en el carro y todo.

Germania tiene que salir a explicarle a Prusia que no se irán en ESE momento porque tiene que preparar a sus hombres, dar instrucciones y todas esas cosas complicadas, explicándole que se irán en cuanto salga el sol a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_Y ahí está tu fuerza de voluntad, Germania... tsk tsk tsk..._


	30. La tierra que baña la luz

Así que Germania desaparece por el resto de la mañana y viene hasta tarde a comer, encontrando la casa hecha un desastre de mujeres y personas yendo y viniendo... y aun así, la casa estaba mil veces peor cuando Roma y sus hijos llevaban cinco minutos en ella.

Lo bueno es que Roma pone la casa patas arriba sin siquiera estar ahí. ¿Bueno? Ejem,

Bueno...

Después de comer, cuando aún hay luz, Germania llama a Prusia a su lado y sin decir una palabra, lo monta a su propio caballo, que uno de sus hombres ya le ha preparado, saliendo a todo galope montaña arriba.

Prusia se agarra con fuerza del caballo y grita porque está muy contento y su padre galopa muy rápido.

Cuando se termina el camino, abruptamente detiene el caballo y con bastante brusquedad, aún sin decir una sola palabra, se baja y baja a Prusia cargado, pidiéndole con un gruñido que le siga, mientras escala unas piedras que llegan bastante más arriba de la copa de los árboles.

Prusia escala a su lado con una poca dificultad porque es pequeño, pero sin más problemas.

En el último trozo de piedras Germania le levanta en vilo para ponerle en lo más alto que se puede. Desde ahí hay una vista bastante buena del valle y el río, aunque haya montañas más altas. Se sienta al lado del chico.

Prusia sonríe viendo los bosques y las montañas. Y ahora remembramos al rey leon: "Todo lo que toca la luz, Simba, digo... Prusia."

—¿Qué ves, Preussen?

—¿Qué veo? —se vuelve al paisaje—. Pues... ¡todo!

—Nein, hay más cosas más allá de lo que ves, cosas impresionantes que veremos ahora que nos vayamos... sin embargo quiero saber qué es lo que ves aquí, ahora.

—Pues... —vuelve a mirar—. El bosque... y las montañas... y el río... y el pueblo... y allá está nuestra casa —señala.

—Todo esto es NUESTRA casa. Todo lo que ves, son tierras NUESTRAS, tierras que yo cuido y protejo... y que algún día tú me ayudarás a cuidar y proteger.

Prusia sonríe.

—Sohn... no puedo hablar con tus hermanos de esto, pero tú ya eres grande —entrecierra los ojos y le mira de reojo—. Y necesito que me ayudes a algo.

Uy... deben poder ver desde áfrica como se le hincha el pecho al pequeño

—Lo que quiere Rom es invadirnos y que seamos parte de su imperio —suelta tal cual.

Prusia le mira con cara de angustias pensando en si le va a pedir que lo mate o algo así (el exagerado).

—A mí me gusta ser libre e independiente —explica—, así que mientras nosotros digamos que no, mientras yo esté vivo y tú también y podamos defender nuestras tierras, Rom no podrá invadirnos.

—Oh —levanta las cejas.

—Sin embargo, hay dos maneras de invadirnos, Preussen. Una es con armas y ejércitos... y otra, que es la más peligrosa —le mira intensamente—, es persuadirnos poco a poco, convencernos, hasta que nosotros aceptemos ser parte de su imperio.

—Pero no va a convencernos —tan seguro... ay, mi niño.

—Preussen, Rom tiene un imperio muy muy grande, fuerte e impresionante... y nosotros vamos a ir hasta ahí, vamos a ver cosas increíbles y fantásticas que nos van a gustar mucho —explica seriamente.

Prusia inclina la cabeza sin entender que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Veas lo que veas, te digan lo que te digan, estés tan feliz como estés, necesito que no te olvides de que esta... ESTO —le señala el panorama—, es tu casa. Nosotros somos MUCHO MEJORES que ellos y antes haremos NUESTRO imperio que ser parte del de ellos.

El albino sonríe y Germania le mira un poco descolocado con la sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a espiarles y las cosas que más nos gusten se las robamos y nos las traemos!

—Antes que eso... lo que vamos a hacer es ir, y volver... y tienes que ayudarme a que no convenza a nadie más de quedarse con él.

Prusia inclina la cabeza y le mira.

—Tú no vas a querer quedarte, ¿verdad?

—Va a intentarlo, va a hacer muchas cosas... y no me importa lo mal que te caiga Österreich, o lo fastidioso que sea Deutschland... Todos ustedes son mis hijos y... —se detiene al escuchar esa pregunta y sonríe un poco de lado—. Nein, por mí no te preocupes.

—Entonces no nos vamos a quedar ninguno —sentencia muy seguro.

—¿Me lo prometes? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

El pequeño sonríe y asiente.

—Cuando estés allá, estés con los niños de Rom, te guste mucho ese lugar, haya muchas cosas divertidas que hacer... y te diga yo que tenemos que volver a casa... cuando me digas que no y te recuerde este momento, ¿vas a volver conmigo sin quejarte?

—Was? —demasiado le pides. Germania sonríe con la cara de Prusia poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No te olvides nunca de este momento, ¿bien? —le pide el germano señalándole con un dedo.

Prusia asiente y Germania le da un empujoncito en el hombro para que se caiga de lado sobre la piedra, así que se cae.

El mayor levanta una mano y le despeina un poco, antes de darle unas palmadas en el culo.

Prusia frunce el ceño y sonríe mostrando su colmillo antes de saltarle encima.

Germania se ríe, retozando con él encima de las piedras de la montaña, actividad que yo considero sumamente irresponsable de su parte, se van a despeñar y Scar... digo, AUSTRIA va a tomar control de TODO.

Y entonces sí que Roma les va a invadir porque Austria será muy listo, pero va a acabar atravesado por una espada en tres segundos... cinco minutos si primero mata a Suiza.

Ehm... finalmente Germania baja de las rocas sano y salvo.

A pesar de que ha dicho DECENAS de veces que NUNCA iban a ir a visitar al MALDITO Imperio Romano... En el momento en que sale el sol, antes de que empiece a clarear del todo, habiendo dejado la casa asegurada con una importante cantidad de hombres porque NO le van a invadir en su ausencia... Germania, et al, salen por cualquier camino hacia cualquier dirección con el único destino posible.

Y se dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de cierto romano que aun duerme en la mitad de su cama roncando hasta hacer temblar los cimientos de la villa.

Germania siente una perturbación en la fuerza, pensando todo el camino "esto es una mala idea", pero... avanzando aun así hacia la capital Romana en un viaje laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo que van a sufrir todos, creo yo en especial Alemania y Austria el remilgoso.

* * *

_Hakuna matata._


	31. I Nonae Quintilis

Finalmente, con los nervios de punta (por ir a casa de Roma y por Roma en sí, que a Germania no le gustan las ciudades así de llenas), después del viaje laaaaaaargo que no me atrevo a contar cuanto tiempo duró, en la tarde/noche del día que había acordado llegar, se detienen enfrente de la cosa esa... que no puede ser la casa de alguien una COSA de ese tamaño, es absolutamente ridículo (dice Germania), de Roma.

Es una villa de dos pisos con paredes blancas y tejados rojos, hay algunas zonas iluminadas con lámparas de aceite y como siempre, hay una actividad frenética porque siempre hay cosas que hacer y normalmente se hacen todas a último momento, así que cuando la gente está trabajando, está trabajando a contrarreloj como locos... Nadie les hace el más menor caso o al menos eso parece mientras lo cierto es que el cuchicheo de que están ahí se extiende por entre los esclavos como un reguero de pólvora y lo más sorprendente es que es bastante discreta la forma para ser que todos son latinos gritones.

Germania, que está un poco atarantado con tanta gente en la calle (no entiende cómo puede haber TANTA gente en la calle si es de NOCHE... ), mira la casa con desagrado pensando OOOOTRA VEZ, que no debieron de ir y menos aún con todo y niños que además duermen y todo. Se acerca a alguien intentando hablarle en... sajón... sin NINGÚN éxito

Germania mira al carro en donde han llegado, empezándose a angustiar en serio... no que esperara un recibimiento fantástico, pero absolutamente nadie les hace ningún caso. Detiene a un joven del brazo.

—Roma

El joven parpadea y le mira.

—Roma —repite sintiéndose idiota.

—Está usted en ella, señor —responde sonriendo.

—Nein, nein —niega con la cabeza y se ve obligado a hacer gestos ridículos con las manos porque se rehúsa a hablar latín y ni siquiera sabe hacerlo, a pesar de ser capaz de entenderlo bien—. De esta altura... rizos en la cabeza —finge una risa indicando que se está riendo todo el tiempo.

El chico inclina la cabeza y se le borra un poco la sonrisa, dando un pasito atrás porque esa risa falsa ha sido un poco terrorífica y no ha entendido una mierda.

—Donde está Roma, el estúpido Imperio Romano... ¿no es esta su casa? —pregunta exasperado.

—Estooooo —el chico le grita haciendo gestos con las manos como si fuera idiota—. Eeeeeees... Roooomaaaaaaaa. Tooooodoooo.

—La gente aquí es inútil —murmura Germania con su cara de estar oliendo un pedo.

—¡De nada! —responde pensando que le ha dado las gracias, sonriente.

—Nein, no me digas "de nada" —le imita, aun en sajón—. No me has ayudado en nada, ni me has dicho donde vive tu AMO.

—No le entiendo —gira la cabeza.

—Domini... domina, domine... como se diga —exasperado

—Non, yo soy un plebeyo. No tengo esclavos, solo traigo el pan ¿Lo ve? El pan —se lo muestra—. Ya me gustaría a mí tener esclavos para que me lo repartieran como uno de los patricios, pero la vida está tan cara —aquí todo el mundo da cháchara.

—Sí, sí veo el maldito pan... Quiero hablar con Rom... Roma... El dueño de todo esto —señala a todos lados.

—Sí, sí, eso justo es lo que digo, un patricio con una casa preciosa como esta y cientos de esclavos, me encantaría tener una igual...

Germania BUFA.

—Dueñorem de la casorem... —dice en sajón, con terminación cual si fuera latín pero... sigue siendo sajón, mientras señala la casa.

—Quid?

—Pero si serán todos idiotas... —murmura dándose la vuelta sin decir nada más, intentando entrar a la casa—. ROOOOOM!

—Oiga, si se pone usted a gritar a estas horas lo van a llevar preso —le advierte el chico del pan.

Insertar groserías variadas en sajón porque está cansado, tiene hambre y teme que Roma ni siquiera se haya enterado de que venían.

Roma, que de hecho sí les esperaba, pero no se ha enterado por su mensaje, que va a llegar mañana... o que quizás sí ha llegado pero no ha visto a causa de la cantidad de mensajes y cosas que conlleva tener un imperio así de grande, está acabando de acostar a Francia y a España y se ha enterado de que están en la puerta, dos minutos después de que se haya enterado el primer esclavo... ha mandado ya a alguien a abrir la puerta, lo hace justo en ese instante.

Germania bufa, fastidiado, porque Roma llega y se mete hasta a la TINA con él y a él ni siquiera lo reciben. Se cruza de brazos mirando a la puerta.

Es una chica de piel oscura de las tierras cartaginesas, ligerita de ropa quien le abre.

—Germaniae? —pregunta.

Germania se sonroja al mirarla, parpadeando y repasándola de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo.

—Le esperábamos —hace un gesto con la cabeza desviando la mirada a sus pies, sosteniéndole la puerta abierta, un grupo de esclavos más sale a descargar el carro metiendo en la casa lo que han traído.

Germania se sonroja un poco más y vacila al ver a los esclavos, saliendo corriendo detrás de ellos no queriendo que toquen demasiado a sus niños, sin fiarse de ellos para semejante tarea. Despierta a Prusia y a Suiza, tomando a Austria y a Alemania en brazos.

Cuatro esclavas que habían sido mandadas expresamente a buscar a los niños, vacilan sin saber qué hacer cuando hace eso, Prusia se frota los ojos dormidísimo, pero incorporándose.

Suiza... va a tomarle una vida volverse a dormir, suelta la mano de Austria y bosteza, cansado, abrazándose de la pierna de su padre en cuanto le baja del carro, mirando todo con ojos MUY abiertos.

—Los... niños... —vacila una de las esclavas en un susurro, tendiendo los brazos hacia el germano con amabilidad. Prusia esta en plan "sí, sí muy bonito... zzzzzzz"

Germania abraza a Austria y a Alemania, que empieza a llorar, porque no (Alemania).

—Donde está Rom...a? —pregunta para nada seguro de absolutamente nada con esa sensación que le da a Suiza cada no mucho tiempo que es... nuncadebisalirdecasanuncadebisalirdecasa

Austria entreabre los ojos con los lloros de Alemania mirando alrededor y parpadea un par de veces al notar donde están. Suiza sigue prensado a la pierna de su padre, él sí despierto y alerta.

Cuando por fin sale Roma por la puerta riéndose de quién sabe qué con un muchacho, Germania pega un salto de un metro y ooootra vez casi se le cae Alemania (dios mío, el pobre niño está en peligro).

En cuanto le ve, el romano deja de reírse y sonríe de lado entrecerrando los ojos, acercándosele, las esclavas se apartan en abanico.

Germania abraza más a sus niños, mirándoles a todos de reojo como si alguien se los fuera a comer, pero no da un paso atrás.

* * *

_Chan chan chaaaaan! ¡Ya están ahí! Pobre poooobre Germania que no sabe lo que le espera._


End file.
